Why?
by Munchkin1978
Summary: Bella returns to Forks. Not knowing what she is coming home for. She left the place because of him. Why was she returning now? Find out why she returned. I can't write much more as it will give the story away. Please read. R&R please! Now Complete!
1. Prelude

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**This is my new story. I hope you like it. I am not going to give you the exact run down of this chapter here. You will have to read it to see if you like it. It is going to be a long story. Not the short ones I have been doing lately. I hope you like it. Please let me know by Read and review. They are always welcomed.**

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Why?**

**Prelude**

I watched as he was lowered into the ground. I felt lost, withdrawn, not worth of being in his presence. Even in death. I was ready on the other hand to yell, scream and shout to the world. To anyone who would listen. Anyone to answer my simple question. _Why?_

I curled into the arms that held me in place as the casket reached its final destination. The tears flowing freely now. _Why? Why did it have to be you? Anyone else but you_. I was struggling to go forward. I was ready to fling myself in with the casket, to be buried with him forever. We had too short of time together.

Roses were dropped into the depth that held the casket. I didn't dare move against the arms that held me in place until he released me from his grasp. I rushed forward and dropped the arm load of flowers, each one with a note attached. _For the after life_ I had told myself. I didn't trust myself to come back to the strong arms that held me before so when I felt them tug me back to my chair I moved with his touch.

I watched through the tears the handful of dirt that was thrown, the final prayer said. The finality of it dawning on me. Life. His life. The closing of his life, the final farewell. Everyone rose to leave, not wanting to linger. I stayed. I stayed in my chair as the rain started turned to a pour. The heavens crying as I was crying.

_He will get wet_ I screamed at everyone that had remained for a few moments. _He will get wet. Did you not hear me? He will get wet. He will get wet._ No body was listening. I was alone. I was alone in this world now. I wouldn't have anyone to care for me like he did. _Why?_

"Bella. Come on you need to get out of the rain."

I felt his strong arms grasp my shoulders, bringing me to my feet. They were making me leave him. I didn't want to leave him. Not yet. _He wasn't safe by himself_. Some one had to stay. _I wanted to stay_. I fought against the arms but lost. They pulled me away from the spot I'd remember. The person I'd remember indefinitely. Through the tears I saw an umbrella. I was under a black umbrella. The strong arm pushing me towards the sleek black car that was waiting with the door open. _No I would not go in_. I couldn't leave him. I wasn't ready. I moved to the right slightly to go back only to be stopped and placed into the car with a gentle touch. As soon as the umbrella went down the car took off. I was trapped. I couldn't go back. I couldn't die with him.

I wanted the driver to turn around so I could go back. If they could turn back time, I would wish that too. Just a year and I'd be happy. Realistically it would be perfect but I knew. I knew it would never happen. I felt the strong arms pull me closer. Pull me into his world. He was worried. Worried that I could snap at any time. His touch was tense yet gentle. Worry was evident.

"Just a little bit longer Bella." The voice said. I wasn't registering anybody. I was focused on one person today.

We arrived moments later. The car pulling to a slow stop. Cars lined the area on both sides of the street. The voice I had heard moments ago stepped outside the vehicle and held the umbrella up waiting for me to exit. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to go back. I wanted to see him. I resigned and moved forward taking the hand that was offered to me. I looked back at the car I just exited. _Black_. I knew this type of car. It had a death about it. I turned to face forward as the strong arms caught me as I collapsed. I couldn't do this. I couldn't be the strong one now. I couldn't face anyone else today. I can't be the strong one like you asked. I just wanted to curl up and die.

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**I am not telling what is going to happen next. You will have to read to find out. Did I throw you all for a loop? Let me know if you like it!**

**Song for this prelude is My Immortal – Evanescence (I just love this song way too much)**

**~munchkin1978~**


	2. Chapter 1

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Most of this story is in EPOV. I know I kind of dropped a good one on you a few days ago. Yes - there is a funeral in the prelude. No – I am not telling who it is for. You will have to read the story to find out. No – I am not giving out advance notice. If you have a guess as to what happens next and want to see if you're right by all means please email me or pm. I hope you really did like the prelude because here is chapter 1. Please read and review. They are always welcomed.**

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Why?**

**Chapter 1**

I watched as Charlie insisted on taking her things inside. She had just returned home. She had no idea that I was here or was watching her. She was in heels. Something she never wore except for that one time at the prom. I wanted to go to her. Her blood was ringing out in my head. I had to stay hidden. I knew a battle would ensue and she just got home. I didn't want her upset anymore than she would be when Charlie told her what was going on.

Her beautiful brown hair was loose and blowing slightly in the wind. Her scent of freesia's and strawberries fresh in the air. She insisted again that she take her bags to her room. Charlie was just insisted again that he was taking them. _Did she know something was wrong? Did Charlie tell her?_ She finally won the battle and took the heavy one from her father. He took the light one. A carry on bag. She must have flown here. From where I had no idea.

I never did find her. I couldn't break my promise. When my family returned just months ago we had found out that Charlie was sick. Carlisle had taken over his case. He took over by request of me. Breaking the promise that we would not interfere in her life or others. I would keep anything that Bella loves safe now. I would watch and keep her safe with out interfering directly. I would promise her this, even if she wasn't here to accept it.

I watched as she lifted her suitcase into the house. She walked in those heels as if she was born in them. Something had changed in her. She held a grace about her now. She was more beautiful now than she was before. I pulled back further into the forest as she peered out the door before closing it. She had taken her shoes off and was barefoot now. She closed the door and I listened to Charlie telling her what was going on. He wasn't going to waste any more time.

"_Bella."_

"_Yes dad."_

"_I need to tell you why your back here. I know you didn't want to come back. You left so quickly all those years ago."_ I watched Bella looking at her father through Charlie's mind.

"_I know dad but I'm here for you. I came to see you finally."_

"_I'm sick Bella."_ Charlie said just spitting it out. He didn't want to beat around the bush and lie to her another moment.

"_It will get better dad."_ I watched her face as Charlie was watching. She hadn't clued in yet that there was more.

"_No Bella sit down please."_ He waited for her to sit before he continued. I watched her fold her skirt under her legs and sit gently on the couch. _"I'm sick. This is not a cold or something that I will get over."_ Charlie paused again. _"I have cancer and it's not going to get better."_

I watched as Bella's face contorted. Charlie was wishing he had said more to ease the blow. I wanted to come in and take her in my arms and hold her tight. I wanted to tell her it would be okay. But I couldn't. I couldn't tell her I was here.

"_Dad…"_ I watched as the tears started to fall from Bella's brown eyes. It had sunk in enough to realize what was happening.

"_Don't cry honey. It's going to be okay."_ He was trying to placate her.

"_Why didn't you tell me on the phone?_" I knew she was trying to hold in the sobs that were starting to break through. I knew Bella all to well.

"_I needed to tell you in person. Not over the phone."_

"_Dad I would have come back months ago if I had known."_

"_I couldn't disrupt your life Bella. You left here for a reason."_

"_Dad I would have come back for this."_ She was putting on her brave face now as I watched through Charlie's eyes.

"_You're here now honey. I should tell you something else. You're not going to be happy about it."_ I listened to Charlie's mind as he debated how he was going to say this next part.

"_What is it dad?"_ She asked quietly not wanting to let the sobs go. I watched her face as Charlie was. She was questioning. Questioning possibly if it was us.

"_Carlisle is back."_ He paused. _"He is looking after me as my doctor."_ Good Charlie don't tell her about me yet. I listened without looking through Charlie's mind. It was quiet. Bella was quiet. Then she pulled in a gasp of air and something heavy dropped onto the floor. _Was she in shock?_ I searched Charlie's mind for a view of Bella. She was in shock. I wanted to show her I was here now. I was willing to throw everything out the window just so I could hold her and tell her it was okay.

"_When…."_ She asked. _"When did he come back?"_

"_A few months ago."_ Charlie paused thinking back. _"Well closer to six months ago."_

"_Oh. Is it....?"_

"_All of the Bella. Including Ed…."_ _Not yet Charlie_. You should have eased her into this. One thing at a time.

"_Don't say his name dad."_ She spat out cutting him off. This reaction was not one I was expecting.

"_Bella honey, there is something else you should know."_ He paused. Bella just watched her father so Charlie continued. _"He is one of my doctors too."_

I heard a rustle of fabric and pure silence before Charlie spoke again.

"_I thought I'd better warn you before you see him in the hospital honey."_ Charlie paused as I searched for Bella's current emotionally status. _"I've forgiven him. He apologized to me for leaving you. He told me he didn't want to leave you but circumstances beyond his control took him away, along with his family."_

Bella was still silent. I heard more fabric rustling and I heard bare feet suctioning on the floor. She was leaving the conversation with her father. She was upset about both of us. I heard her head to the stairs and go up them with a small door close. I heard the water turn on and a sob break through finally. It was only the first of many. I listened as she collapsed onto her knees onto the floor and just cried.

I listened to her for fifteen minutes cry and sob and run the water to hide it from her father. She finally turned the water off and stood with the rustling of fabric. I heard the door open and the fabric smoothing. She was fixing her self before she headed back to the living room. I heard her feet reach the bottom step and Charlie's voice ring out.

"_Bella honey, I'm sorry. I should have waited to tell you. I shouldn't have dropped it all on you like that."_

"_I'm okay dad. Now anyway. That won't happen again._" I heard her pause as I searched Charlie's mind for the image of Bella. _"Did you want supper?"_ She was going to throw her self into cooking so she didn't have to face her father.

"_There is nothing to make here Bells. Sue has been coming over a lot to cook for me. You remember Harry's wife. Well widow."_

"_Yes I remember dad. I was still here when Harry died. It was a sad day for Seth and his sister, they were so young."_

"_I know."_

"_Will you be okay while I go to the store then?"_

"_Yes. Bells don't get too much. I don't eat a lot anymore."_

"_Okay dad."_

I heard the click of heels and a twitch of fabric. The door opened and I watched her get into the rental vehicle she had. Her eyes looked better from just moments ago. They still had red in them and they would for a while. She took out sunglasses from the purse she tossed into the passenger seat and put them on shielding her red eyes. Bella backed down the driveway and stopped at the end. She turned her head and peered into the forest. She turned back and sped off down the road. I stepped out of the forest cover and watched her speed down the road at a faster rate then she used to drive. She was still my everything. I had to be with her. I would try everything to make it right. I had to. If she now knew that I was back she would know what I would do to see her. I had to make it right for Charlie's sake and my own.

I was tempted to watch her for the rest of the evening but I had to return to my family. They had to be told. They had to know I was going to patch things up with Bella. I waited a few more minutes and silently said goodnight. I would see them both tomorrow for Charlie's appointment. I turned and started running through the forest.

I was going to explain everything to Bella. Why I left, why I didn't come to find her when I came back. Even why I chose to be a doctor like Carlisle. I had had medical training from before and I just decided to finish it. I had to finish what I had started. Carlisle was proud that I did finish it and followed in his footsteps but he would question me now that Bella was back where my loyalties lay. I would make sure Charlie was okay and also Bella.

I arrived home and slowed to a stop on the front porch. I listened to see where Carlisle was and I didn't hear his thoughts or smell his scent. I opened the door and Alice was waiting for me with a sad smile on her face.

"What are you doing here Edward? You should have gone after her."

"And scare her half to death."

"No. Talk to her, tell her why we all left."

"It will come Alice." I paused and picked up her thoughts.

'_Edward I want to go see her.'_

"Not yet Alice. She just found out about Charlie. Let her take it one thing at a time."

"Humph. She was my friend too."

I hated when Alice got this way. She would be like this till I agreed and being as stubborn as I am could be weeks. Today I was willing to speed that up.

"Okay you can go see her in a few days. Let her settle back in first." I was being nice. I didn't have the heart to keep her from Bella any longer. Especially when I wanted to see her just as bad.

"Thank you Edward."

"Where is Carlisle?"

"At the hospital. Night shift tonight."

"Okay thanks."

I had a shift in the morning so I would go early and speak with him before both of us saw Charlie tomorrow.

********

Night time was quiet and slow for me. So I ended up going hunting. If I was going to see Bella I would need to be as full as I could be. I know I would never hurt her but just as a pre-caution I always was full with her around. My throat ached for her blood but since I was away from her for so long I wouldn't know how my body would react.

Hunting was a game for me. I would chase the prey and drain it with in minutes. Tonight I went further into the mountains. Waiting for me was the mountain lions I desired. After locating their scent I followed in a chase, tackled and then destroyed.

I drank 3 lions and decided to head for home. Tomorrow I had to prepare for. Tomorrow was a day I thought may never come again. Tomorrow I would see Bella face to face for the first time since leaving her in the forest.

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**I know some of you want to know about the funeral. I am not telling at all. You will have to read to find out. Please read and review. I love reading them!!!**

**I didn't really have a particular song for this chapter. I was just listening to my ipod and what was on it.**

**~munchkin1978~**


	3. Chapter 2

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Most of this story is in EPOV and I will note if it changes. This is chapter 2. Hope you like it. I didn't have a particular song for this chapter. Enjoy. Please read and review. They are always welcomed.**

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Why?**

**Chapter 2**

I arrived at the hospital ahead of my shift. I searched for Carlisle through the mind of the employees and patients. I finally found him and waited for him to come out of a patient doctor meeting in the ER.

"Carlisle," I called out to him

"Edward? How come you are here so early? Your shift doesn't start for some time. Are you planning on being in Charlie's doctor appt this morning?"

"Bella…" I was pointing down the hall now as I had just noticed her come in with her father. She had arrived before I had time to tell Carlisle. _Shit_ this was not how I wanted it to go. "I was going to warn you that she was back."

Bella stopped as she saw both of us standing there watching them. Her face conveyed every emotion including pure hate. Charlie waved and sat down in the waiting room pulling Bella with him.

"Bella came home last night on request of Charlie. The feelings are still there Carlisle. I still want her. I probably always will." I couldn't deny it any more. I had been denying it for so long now. Seeing her so close I had to control myself. I didn't want to upset her.

"You know what I am going to say don't you?"

"I will still be Charlie's doctor but I do want to fix things with her. She needs to know why. She deserves at least that."

"That is very noble of you Edward, but please keep your emotions for Bella from Charlie's case for the time being. If it gets to the point…. I will have to pull you from being his doctor."

"I know Carlisle." I was not going to loose Bella again. I don't think she would be able to take it nor would I.

Charlie's appt was fast approaching and Bella helped him down the hallway into Carlisle's new office. As a secondary doctor on the case I wasn't required to be there all the time but I went in anyway. I watched her sit without looking at me. She was trying not to look. But I caught a quick glimpse. She remained quiet till Carlisle started speaking.

"Welcome home Bella. Charlie tells me you went away to school and became a teacher." _How did Carlisle know that and keep it from me?_ No matter I am glad she went to school. I watched her as she prepared to speak. She fidgeted for a moment before speaking with her beautiful voice.

"Yes I did. Dad tells me that you returned a few months ago as well." _Where was she going with this? Would she ask the question I knew she wanted answered right away?_

"Yes we did return. I was working out of L.A and the hospital here in Forks was requesting I come back as specialist for your father. Only I didn't know at the time it was for him. So we came back. Edward was finished medical training in a cancer specialist field so when he brought me the case originally I brought him with me."

"Thank you for looking after him. I have some questions if you don't mind."

"Of course Bella. I will try and answer them all for you. I am sure you have a lot of them."

_Edward let me answer the questions. Just until Bella is comfortable again._

I nodded as Bella questioned Carlisle. I wasn't going to interrupt. Carlisle didn't miss one of them as she fired off question after question. After a few minutes Carlisle ended up taking Charlie for some update tests and left Bella and I together alone, in the same room.

"Bella I…"

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Why did you leave me? I was ready to follow you anywhere Edward. Why did you come back? Why?"

"Bella I didn't want to hurt you. If I had stayed Victoria would have hunt you down and killed you. I led her away. I destroyed her so you wouldn't be harmed." I said with my head down. I was still trying to get into her mind and I still couldn't get in.

"Is that the only reason?" She spat back at me, hostility in her voice.

"I couldn't take you away from your life. You had a full life ahead of you Bella."

"Did you not think I was willing to give up that life for you? I was in love with you Edward. Now I'm just mad at you. You have no right to be here. Charlie is my father. He should be mad at you still but he is not."

"Don't be mad Bella. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you." I stood from the place I was sitting against the wall to stand in front of her. I wanted to see her eyes. I could always tell her emotions best by her eyes. She noticed what I was doing as soon as I stood before her however.

"Don't you dare Edward. I didn't forget. God I could never forget. You dazzle the people you look at. I'm not giving in until you tell me everything. I will not…."

"Bella I'm sorry. I will be forever sorry for leaving you. I've told you everything. I didn't want to leave you."

"Do you know I was almost sent to the nut house because I was in a coma like zombie state. Charlie couldn't snap me out of it. I don't remember graduating high school. I don't remember a lot of my high school here in Forks because I have blocked it out. When I finally snapped out of it I was mad. I was mad that you had taken those things away from me. You took part of my life away." She was yelling at me now. "I want it back Edward Cullen. I want my life back. I want it back as if I'd never met you." I watched her stand and turn to leave. "Tell my father I'll be in the car." She stormed out of the office and headed down the hallway as Carlisle came back in to get some paper work.

"You two okay? I could hear her yelling. Where is Bella going?"

"She's gone to the car. She will be waiting for Charlie there. Carlisle she hates me."

"Hate is a strong word Edward."

"She said it in so many words."

"Come on let's go get Charlie's tests. That should distract you."

I followed Carlisle out of his office to where Charlie was and waiting in the room out side. I watched Charlie as he got pale, but continued to smile. I went in and stood beside the bed as Carlisle read over the results that were coming out of the machine hooked to Charlie's heart.

"Did you two make up yet?" He asked. He was tired and his blood wasn't moving as it should have. Something was wrong. Carlisle had noticed it as well and was moving over to the other side of the bed.

"No Bella and I will have to talk a lot more before we make up Charlie. She is still quite mad at me for leaving." I told him as I quietly ushered the nurse away so that it was just Carlisle and I in the room with Charlie. "Charlie how are you feeling?" I asked looking at him.

"Extremely tired."

"Can you move your arms and legs for me?" Carlisle asked from the other side of the bed.

Charlie was straining to left his arms. Something was wrong. The blood was starting stop flowing in them. I could sense it.

"Charlie would it be alright if we kept you here in the hospital for the day. I'd like to run more tests." Carlisle was asking Charlie but Charlie was not responding. "Edward _go_. Go get Bella just incase." He didn't need to ask me twice. I was out of the room at a human run before the end of the sentence. By time I reached the stairwell I took off at my immortal speed. I reached the parking lot just as Carlisle got Charlie to respond.

I found Bella by searching for the scent I knew she carried. I quickly headed to her and tapped on the window. She looked up at me and crossed her arms. Refusing to open the window.

"Bella. This is about Charlie. Come with me please."

Bella scrambled to get out of the car and I pulled her along with me at human speed till no one was looking. We took the stairs and I put her on my back like I had the first time years ago. I raced up the stairs at a speed that was entirely too fast for her until we reached the floor Carlisle was taking Charlie too.

"I don't want you to think because I let you do that you're forgiven."

"I know." I said quietly. I knew it would take a lot more for her to forgive me. I was prepared now for it. I was waiting for the wrath that I had received in Carlisle's office but it didn't come.

"Where is Charlie?" Why are we on the third floor?"

"We have to keep him for today and over night." I said not wanting to sugar coat it for her.

"Why? What happened?"

"Just follow me Bella." I paused as she planted her feet. "Please."

I waited till she moved to walk down the hall and then took her to Charlie's room. Carlisle was hooking the last probe onto Charlie's heart again as we entered. She looked at Charlie and rushed forward when she saw his eyes closed. She tried to get to her father but Carlisle stopped her gently.

"Bella, he'll be okay. He wasn't responding but he is now. He is just sleeping."

"What happened Carlisle?"

"He is having trouble moving his arms and legs."

"And now?" She asked alarmed.

"We are monitoring him. He's staying over night so we can watch him. Make sure his blood is flowing to all veins."

She looked like she was going to break down and cry again. Instead she hugged Carlisle. "Thank you Carlisle. You must wonder where I got it from all those times you had to patch me up."

"No. I never wondered Bella. You are who you are. I'll keep watch over your father. His is sleeping now. You better go get some rest. I understand you had a long flight yesterday."

"It wasn't long but I needed to come home. I'm okay. I just want Charlie to be okay."

"Do you need someone to take you home?"

"No I can go myself thank you."

"We will come and get you if anything happens okay."

"Okay."

I watched Bella leave again after we had promised to let her know. I knew it would be me going if something did happen.

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**I know my updates have been all over the place but it is finding time and my days off don't always allow for an update to happen. Hopefully I can do some more updates this weekend. Since my boys will be out for most of the weekend.**

**~munchkin1978~**


	4. Chapter 3

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Still in EPOV. Not much to say here. I am going to try to update every Wednesday if it allows. I am still trying to finish Christmas Wish. I am having writers block still. But I did start another story. I am finished this one. I just have to type it. Enjoy!**

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Why?**

**Chapter 3**

I kept an eye on Charlie all day. Each time he woke up I was there checking on him. I told him we sent Bella home to rest because of the day she had and the flight. He didn't really want her hanging around the hospital from his thoughts I was picking up. The last time I checked in Charlie was chatting away which was a good sign that the recent hospital visit would be over soon.

"Did you two talk yet?"

"Yes Charlie. Bella is not impressed with me anymore. In so many words I don't think she would be in the same room alone with me." I told him.

"She'll come around. She always does."

"I don't think she wills this time Charlie." I heard fabric rustling and turned to see Bella with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her scent hitting me like a ton of bricks. I tried to read her mind and still nothing.

"Leave it alone dad." She told him with a scowl.

"I'll leave and let you two talk."

I walked out of the room glancing at Bella as I left. She was still mad. Although her eyes were not as mad as they were before. I headed to the nurses station and pretended to look at a chart. I was reading Charlie's mind for the pending conversation. I knew Bella knew I was listening. I knew she wouldn't talk about anything to do with us.

"Dad what are you not telling me? Are you worse than you told me?"

"I didn't want to upset you honey. I have had some bad spells now and then."

"Didn't you think I needed to know?"

"I know I should have told you."

"And dad, drop the Edward stuff. I'm still mad at him. Don't push it. I'll be mad for a long time."

"Life is too short Bella."

"I know Dad. God do I know." The last part was said under her breath.

I heard Carlisle coming back into Charlie's room. He must have snuck by the nurse's station. I quickly went to update him and all of us were in the room with Charlie flat out on the bed.

"Well Charlie that last episode was the worst one you have had. We can't afford to have another like it."

"Carlisle are you asking that dad stays here from now on?" Bella asked.

"No he can go home but anymore episodes you will have to stay here. So we can track and monitor them."

Bella was quiet. She didn't know what to think or do. I wanted to reach out to her and let her cry on my shoulder. She needed to just let it out. I could tell from watching her that she would crack and break down at any moment.

"Bella you can take him home but if there is any hint of him loosing sight or movement of any kind call me. We will come and get him for you."

"Okay Carlisle." She understood our version of come and get him. She knew Charlie wouldn't but she did. Her tears were about to brim over her eye lids.

"It will be okay Bella." I finally said to her.

She just glared back at me. It was going to take some time. How much I had no idea. I watched as she gathered her father's things and helped him out of the bed. I held the wheel chair and helped Charlie into it for her. She was trying to ignore me but it was starting to dwindle. Just a little though.

Bella put Charlie in the car with my help and came around to the driver side where I was waiting for her holding the door open. I took the off chance that she may want to talk so I asked.

"Bella can we talk tonight?" I asked her as she slipped into the car.

"Why do you want to talk?"

"I want to make it up to you. Because I still care for you. Because I never stopped."

She was quiet for a moment. She was thinking. Her eyes were bright and the chocolate brown I loved to see was sparkling and still brimming with tears. "Okay for a little bit. I'm not leaving the house. I'll leave the window open." She fully slipped into the car now and started the engine. She pulled away before I could say another word.

I headed back into the hospital to close off my shift. Carlisle didn't have another shift so he had come back out of the hospital with me. Of course it was still cloudy and raining as it mostly always was.

"Edward be very careful with Bella. She is fragile still. You know what Charlie said about her."

"I know. I just want to make things the way they used to be. The way they should have stayed. I just hope she will trust me again."

"She will come around. She's going to need you in the coming weeks. I don't think Charlie will last longer than a few weeks. He is a fighter but in this day and age he could last years too."

"I know I can smell it in his blood. The poison has reached a higher level. She is going to be crushed."

"That is why she'll need you. Doctor or not she'll need you. I can see that now."

I headed to my car. I still had a Volvo but a newer version. As did Carlisle. He got into his Mercedes and sped off with me not far behind him.

Arriving at home was different because everyone was asking about Charlie. Alice hadn't spilled about Bella yet which was good. I wanted us to talk first before they knew she was home. I walked in and headed to my room to contemplate what was going to be said tonight.

I must have sat there for a while because dusk had settled and the thunder had rolled in. My mind wandered again and it had settled on the ball game I took Bella too. The only ball game I took her too. James had chased and tracked her because of that ball game. I would never ever forgive myself for that day.

I rose out of my chair and sat at my piano thinking about Bella and her lullaby. It was a beautiful piece of music. I hadn't composed a piece in a long time. Not since hers. If things were different I would have played more often. I would play for her and only her.

I rose from the bench and got ready to go. As I was leaving I headed to Carlisle's office and said I was going. He was the only one besides Alice that knew Bella was back. He smiled and said good luck. I hoped I could answer all the questions she had. I left the house with out interruptions from anyone and ran through the forest to her house.

Arriving there I noticed the window was being flung open by Bella. Good she hadn't changed her mind. I gingerly stepped out of the forest making sure no one noticed before scaling the wall. I waited to hear if Charlie had gone to bed. He had I waited tell her scent reached my nose and settled before I entered her window. I stepped inside and waited by the window. I surveyed her old room. Nothing had changed. Everything was the same. Just as she had left it from before.

"I didn't change anything if you're wondering." Bella said coming back into the room and closing the door to drown out our voices.

"I noticed." I said.

"Well you wanted to talk, so talk. It better not be the same bull shit you tried to tell me in Carlisle's office."

"Bella I don't know where to begin."

"How about starting again with why?"

"I wanted to keep you safe. So I left. I wanted to keep Victoria away from you. So I left to draw her away. If she thought you and I were not together then it was easier for me to track her. I wanted you to be safe from my world. Safe from her."

"Why didn't you come back then?"

"I'd made a promise. I didn't want to break it."

"Why did you come back now?"

"The hospital had asked for a specialist for a case. They had asked Carlisle to come back from before." I looked away from her. Giving her some time to process what I had just said to her. She didn't say anything so I continued. "Bella I will be forever sorry. I didn't want to leave you. I had to do something. I couldn't just let Victoria finish what James had started."

She was starring at me the hate in her eyes dissipating as tears started to fall.

"I will not do this again. I can't be like I was. I don't have it in me anymore. I haven't had a life since that day. I haven't been with anyone since that day. I am too afraid that they will be another you." The last sentence she was whispering. The tears were falling down her cheeks onto her white shirt.

I moved from the window to stand in front of her. I held out my hand and wiped away the tears that remained on her cheeks.

"Don't Edward. Don't' do it if you're going to leave again. I don't want this again. I can't do it again."

"I don't want to leave again. I won't leave you again Bella."

"I don't trust you. You told me you didn't want me."

"It was a lie Bella. I'm sorry. I had to."

I had lied to her. In all my years as a vampire I wanted nothing more than to go back and change that. Make things like they used to be. I reached out to her again and held her warm tear stained face in my cold marble hands.

"Don't Edward." She told me as I released her face at the sharpness of her voice.

I looked at her. Her voice said it but her eyes were searching. The chocolate orbs that were filled with tears were searching. They weren't mad with hate. I raised my hands again and wiped the tears away again. I heard her heart pick up and skip a beat when I touched her this time. She was trying to convince herself that his wasn't what was happening.

"Bella?" I asked to see if she wanted me to move. She didn't say anything. She didn't move against my hands that now held her face. My thumbs automatically wiping the tears that were still falling from her beautiful eyes.

"Don't leave me like this." She said quietly.

"I won't leave again Bella." I pulled her face to mine and kissed her. The tears kept falling as I pulled back to see if she had accepted my kiss.

"I can't do this Edward. Not again." I waited as she pulled back. "I can't trust you not to leave."

"It's alright Bella. I am making you a promise and this promise if I ever break it you can take me to the Volturi." I paused. "I promise you that I'm not going to leave you. I need to make it up to you. I want you to trust me again. I want us to be us again." This was a promise I would keep for all of eternity.

"It just doesn't happen over night Edward. There has been a lot that has happened. I don't trust you anymore. How am I to trust that you won't leave again once something else comes along for me."

"If I leave again you can have Alice rip me to shreds. She is first in line right now. Well behind you of course." I pulled back and stepped away to give her room.

"I don't want to rip you to shreds Edward. I may be mad but it is more at the situation than anything else. We should have handled it better. I should have handled life better by now." She paused and I watched her as she contemplated what she was going to say next. "I can't do all this by myself. I need help."

"I'll be here for you Bella. I'll prove to you that you can trust me again."

I watched her as she sat on the bed. I didn't dare move from where I was. I didn't want to push her. She was already upset and I didn't want to make it worse.

"Edward, tell me everything."

"About?" _Where was she going with this?_

"After you left."

"There is not much to tell Bella."

"All the same I still want to know. I really was crazy all those years ago. They should have sent me to the nut house."

"No you were not crazy Bella. I am at fault for that. You should blame me. I caused it."

"You didn't make me think all those things I was dong. I did all sorts of things Charlie and you would not have thought I would. I was crazy. I was hearing voices every time I did something dangerous. I didn't keep my promise."

"You're alive Bella. What could you have possibly done to endanger yourself that badly?"

"Don't get mad."

"Bella?"

"I jumped off the cliff in LaPush."

"What were you thinking Bella?"

She was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "Of you actually." She said quietly.

"What???" _Did I just hear her right?_ She was thinking of me while jumping off a cliff. This didn't sound good at all.

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**I still have Wednesdays off till the end of October. So I hope I can get lots of updating done. What did you think of this chapter? I like it. They talked. Got some stuff out. Well Bella did and Edward too. Please read and review. Let me know what you think!**

**~munchkin1978~**


	5. Chapter 4

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Well this is a continuation of the talk in Bella's room. If you don't remember the previous chapter you may want to read it again for a refresher. Enjoy!**

**Here is the last little bit from the previous chapter.**

"_You didn't make me think all those things I was dong. I did all sorts of things Charlie and you would not have thought I would. I was crazy. I was hearing voices every time I did something dangerous. I didn't keep my promise."_

"_You're alive Bella. What could you have possibly done to endanger yourself that badly?"_

"_Don't get mad."_

"_Bella?"_

"_I jumped off the cliff in LaPush."_

"_What were you thinking Bella?"_

_She was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "Of you actually." She said quietly._

"_What???" Did I just hear her right? She was thinking of me while jumping off a cliff. This didn't sound good at all._

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Why?**

**Chapter 4**

I just looked at her. I was at a loss for words. She had promised she'd stay safe and out of trouble when I left. I shouldn't be angry but she'd broken the promise. When I saw the look in her eyes my anger dissipated. It was harder for her when I left. It wasn't what I had expected her to be. She was broken from what Charlie said.

"Bella?"

"I jumped off the cliff so I could hear your voice. I was hearing your voice every time I did something dangerous. I was riding motorcycles, going into dangerous neighbor hoods in Port Angeles. Jessica deemed me crazy then. Anytime I was doing something stupid I would hear you. I would see you behind closed eyes. You were still here with me. Jacob Black saved me that day. That was also the day Harry Clearwater died and the day I put my life into perspective. I got mad and stayed mad." I heard her voice change back to being as sharp as it was moments ago. "I was mad at everything. I was mad that you left, mad that you didn't come back and save me. Mad that my best friend was gone and I had no one to talk to. No one to cry to. I never cried over you. You had taken my whole heart. You didn't leave me with any of it left. I died that day." I watched her stand and the anger resumed in her eyes as she recalled everything. "You took away my heart, leaving me with a body for a shell. I was roaming around like a zombie. For the last four years I've been a zombie. I have no life. I don't go out. I can barely look after myself. All because you took my heart and left me. I want it back. I want my life back. I want to live."

I waited a moment before I spoke. She was mad that I had left her. She wanted her life back. I had no idea she actually felt this way. Charlie had no idea she was this way. "Bella, I'm sorry if I had any idea it would be like this for you."

"Would you have come back? I don't think you would have."

"We can't change the past Bella."

"Right now I want to live my life for Charlie. I can't have anything else. I am asking too much doing that."

"Beside Charlie, what do you want Bella?" I asked quietly.

"What does it matter what I want? I'm not the one that's going to die." I watched her face as the realization hit her. "He's going to die isn't he?" The tears started again as she collapsed into a heap on the floor.

"Bella…"

"Answer my question Edward. He's going to die isn't he?"

I couldn't keep my answer from her. She knew I knew how long he had. I pause a moment longer watching her watching me. "Yes Bella he will."

The sobs broke free and I went to her. Mad or not she shouldn't be alone. I pulled her into my lap and rocked her in my arms. I swallowed the thirst I had when I inhaled her scent. I put it out of my mind and focused on Bella. If I had to be here all night I would. I wasn't going to leave her like this. I couldn't. It wouldn't be like last time.

"Bella _shhh_ love."

She continued crying well into the night. I had to pick her up and wrap her in the blanket that was on her bed. I still made her cold and always would. She finally drifted off to sleep and I didn't dare move from my spot. She was curled into my side as we used to be years ago on this very bed.

I watched her sleep. So peaceful now. Charlie had said she had nightmares. Constant nightmares from the time I left. I whole heartedly had no idea that she would. I knew she had nightmares before but they came back fully when I'd left. I'd never wanted Bella to be hurt with anything I did. Leaving was the worst thing I could have done. I finally realized that.

"I promise you Bella, you will have your heart back."

Bella's eyes fluttered open and she sat straight up not realizing I hadn't left her.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Making sure your okay."

"I'm fine." She uncurled herself from the blanket and stood up. "You didn't have to stay. I do that most nights."

"Bella it's my fault."

"I know it is."

"Let me prove to you I will be here for you."

"What will happen if you have to leave again? I won't do this all over again Edward."

"We won't have to." I paused, sitting up with her standing before me. "I never stopped loving you Bella. I want you. I want only you." There I finally said it out loud. I wanted her to trust that.

"Edward stop it. You better go."

"No Bella. I'm not leaving." _Damn it._ This wasn't the way I wanted this to go but I didn't have a choice. I stood up before she could blink and whisked her off her feet and kissed her. Not just a peck on the lips. A kiss that she could remember always. "I want you Bella. I will always want you. I don't want to be apart anymore." I kissed her again as she fought me. Her arms didn't do any damage to me and after the fourth and fifth swing and well into the second kiss she relaxed and I set her down on her feet. I let her pull back to get some air and she watched me. I wasn't going to move until her decision was made. What she did next surprised me and caught me off guard.

She took a piece of my hair and swept it from my face and kissed me back. She wanted this. I could feel and hear her heart beating a million miles a minute through her chest. It wasn't full of hate. It wasn't full of anger. It was beating like she had never lost her hear. I pulled her close and she curled into my arms.

"Thank you." She told me quietly.

"For what my love."

"For giving me my heart back."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. I held her close until she moved. I didn't make any movements till she moved towards the door. I stepped out of the line of sight just incase and waited for Bella to come back. I could hear her checking on Charlie, then going for a human minute. She came back in and sat on the bed.

"Is he okay?"

"For right now Bella."

"How long?"

"It's not for sure Bella."

"How long Edward." Her eyes were pleading for any information she could have.

"Bella…" I didn't want to confirm it for her. I didn't want to see her upset anymore than she already was.

"How long does he have Edward?"

"A few weeks maybe more." I'd said too much. The tears started to fall again. "Bella don't be sad. He knows this."

"He's my father Edward."

"I know that."

"I should have spent more time with him." She gasped. "I should have stayed in Forks. I should have stayed here like he wanted me too. He let me go." She paused with another gasp. "Wait…."

"Wait what?" Her train of thoughts were baffling me. She was bouncing around all over the place. I'd never seen her do it before.

"He knew from years ago. He knew from years ago and he let me go."

She was crying harder as her thoughts centered on her last train of thoughts. I hated seeing her like this. I shouldn't have told her, but I'm not keeping things from her. I am not keeping anymore secrets.

"Bella love, Carlisle and I are doing everything we can for Charlie. I wouldn't have it any other way." I told her calmly.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do Edward. How can I handle two lives when I can barely look after my own."

"Let Carlisle and I do that for you. Let us worry about helping Charlie and making him better. You just be there for him. That is all he wants. He wants his time with you."

I stepped up to her and held her close. She didn't pull back. She wasn't angry anymore. She was drained. Emotionally drained. I couldn't believe how many tears came out of her. I knew human females would cry like this but only for a little while. I knew Bella was hurt. She was hurting beyond what I could fix for her. I knew I was part of that hurt. She would take a long time to get over it, and I would take just as long to make it up to her.

She finally calmed and went to have another human minute. She came back with a freshly washed face and her hair in a ponytail. I had always liked her chocolate brown hair down so I cold play with it when we were in high school. I liked it up in a ponytail now too.

"Someone is dying to see you."

"Edward?" She looked at me as if I had grew a second head.

"Sorry Bella, not that way. _She_ has wanted to see you I should say."

"Who?"

I listened for Alice. She was waiting by the front door. Alice had seen me with Bella and her questions probably before I did. She was about to ring the bell when I picked up her thoughts.

'_Edward I know you're in there with her. I want to see her. It's my turn. I want to see my friend'_

"Bella go to the front door and open it." I said smiling to myself. I wasn't going to keep Alice away from what she wanted much longer.

"Why? What is going on Edward?"

"You'll see."

I didn't tell her. I should have, but it wouldn't matter in a few minutes. I stood back as Bella and I reached the bottom step and she reached for the door. She opened it after undoing the locks and Alice bounced through in all her pixie glory.

"Bella I've missed you so much."

"Alice…."

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**I like this chapter a lot. Bella got what she wanted out and got want she wanted back. How do you like my version of just an EPOV perspective? Still have Wednesdays off. Hopefully I will be able to do a lot more in the coming weeks. But my son is going to speech pathologist every other Wednesday and I am keeping him home from daycare. Please read and review. Let me know what you think!**

**~munchkin1978~**


	6. Chapter 5

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**It's turkey day here in Canada. Hope you all are having a great weekend! I know I am. This is the first Canadian holiday I have had off in 7 and a half years. Because I was always working for a US contract and now I am working for a Canadian contract I get the Canadian holidays off. Wahoo!!! Sorry I'm happy about it. Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Here is the last little bit from the previous chapter.**

"_Bella go to the front door and open it." I said smiling to myself. I wasn't going to keep Alice away from what she wanted much longer._

"_Why? What is going on Edward?" _

"_You'll see."_

_I didn't tell her. I should have, but it wouldn't matter in a few minutes. I stood back as Bella and I reached the bottom step and she reached for the door. She opened it after undoing the locks and Alice bounced through in all her pixie glory._

"_Bella I've missed you so much."_

"_Alice…."_

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Why?**

**Chapter 5**

I watched as Bella pulled back and hugged Alice again. If Alice could have cried she would be because Bella was crying again. Only this time they were happy tears. I continued to watch them both as Alice took Bella to sit down on the couch. Bella wasn't saying anything at all. She was quiet with tears streaming down her face.

"Bella don't cry. You should be happy." Alice said to her.

"I am happy. I am happy to see you. I didn't think I ever would again."

Alice glared at me. She knew it was my fault we all had to leave. She was ready to rip me apart for making her leave her new best friend. She never let me forget that. Ever.

"We would have come back sooner but…"

"Alice this is not the place." I said with a warning tone. I didn't want to upset Bella again.

I listened for Charlie and heard his heart beating. I knew he was okay for the moment. Every night one of us had been watching Charlie. We couldn't let Charlie die before he said anything to Bella or brought her to see him. I waited off to the side as Bella talked with Alice. They would have to play catch up. I headed to the kitchen and made a phone call to Carlisle.

"Carlisle."

"Yes Edward, is something wrong?"

"No, just keeping you updated. Charlie slept okay. No issues. And Bella knows everything except for that we have been watching over him."

"How is Bella?"

"Emotionally she is a wreck. She has every right to be. She was mad at me. Not so much anymore though."

"I told you she wouldn't hate you."

"I know. But you didn't hear her in your office that day. In your office was something that shouldn't have happened. I should have done it in private."

"Well that couldn't be helped. It's the past. I hope you two are moving towards the future now."

"We will see. I'd like too but like you said it will be hard on her when Charlie passes."

"When she is ready bring her to the house. I'm sure Esme would love to see her and help her as well."

"I'll try. But I don't think she'll want to leave Charlie. She's with Alice right now."

"Let them catch up. I'd rather someone stay with Bella. She can't do this on her own."

"Leave Bella to Alice or I."

"Don't forget someone else is going to come by today."

"Yes how could I forget." _I had forgotten. It was today that I was not looking forward to._

I snapped the phone shut. I had totally forgotten the dog was coming today. The treaty was still in tact but we still didn't cross paths. This was going to be difficult. I didn't want Bella near him because he was still dangerous. I removed myself from the kitchen and entered the living room again. Bella was still talking with Alice when I heard Charlie rise from his slumber.

"Bella Charlie is up."

"Okay. Will you both stay?" She asked.

"If you want us too." I said to her.

"I do."

We both stayed where we had decided to sit. Bella stood up and went up the stairs to wait for her dad. I heard Charlie before I saw him and he seemed better today. In his mind at least.

"Dad, Edward stopped by to see how you were doing. He brought Alice. I hope that was okay"

"That's fine Bella. I hope you two played nice?"

"Yes dad. I was just catching up with Alice. They are in the living room. Do you want breakfast?"

"Yes please."

"Eggs, bacon and toast right?"

"Yes. They should be in the fridge already. I keep stock of those."

I watched Charlie come in and say hello. He sat in his usual seat and I went and checked him over for display purposes. I knew he was doing better today. Once I checked him over I headed back to the kitchen to help Bella.

"Bella, love you okay? Do you want help?"

"No you don't eat Edward. I'm not expecting you to make eggs and bacon or the toast."

"I can you know."

She stopped and looked at me as if I had grown a second head and swore. "You don't eat how could you make them and know if they tasted okay?"

"Emmett was willing to test them." It wasn't a pretty sight mind you but he did. I laughed at the thought as the memory crossed my mind.

"Oh."

I watched her move around the kitchen like she was born to be there. I helped her take the plates out and serve out two portions. One for her and one for Charlie. She carried both plates but I walked behind her still waiting to catch her when she fell. If she fell.

She gave her father his plate and put hers down on the coffee table. She pulled out the old TV tray that I had seen Charlie use many times before and place it in front of him.

She ate her breakfast quickly making sure that we weren't too uncomfortable. She cleared the plates when Charlie was done. I followed her into the kitchen as she prepped the sink for the dishes.

"Bella go spend time with Charlie. I'll do them. I've watched you do the dishes many times before." I paused as she started to plunk the dishes in the sink. "Go." I urged her.

"Thank you." She paused. "Thank you for being here." She reached up and kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled at her and started with the hot water and washed the dishes for her. I knew why she did them so often. She had time to think and contemplate. I finished them quickly and joined Alice and Bella as they talked with Charlie. They were talking about lots of things that I'm surprised that Charlie remembered.

"Dad when Tyler showed up that day, why did you call Edward?"

"I called him because he was taking you to the prom. I wanted to know why Tyler was on my door step. I still hadn't forgiven him for nearly running you over."

"I guess that was a good thing. Why didn't you just send him home?"

"Because I didn't know what he was really doing at first."

"Oh."

"Edward made it worth while. Just watching his face was priceless. What ever you said to him that night made Tyler go into semi shock." Charlie said.

"I don't remember it. Do you?" Bella asked me. She knew I knew what I had said that night but I was playing dumb. Only for Charlie's sake.

"No, I don't recall either." I did as the memory surfaced.

'_Hello Tyler this is Edward Cullen… I'm sorry there's been some kind of confusion but Bella is unavailable tonight… To be honest she will be unavailable every night.. .'_

"It must have been good." Charlie said. He was about to say something else when I heard the doorbell ring and the thoughts of the person behind it. The dog was here.

Alice stood and headed to the kitchen. I stayed where I was. Bella got up and went to the door. She opened it up and gasped. I hadn't told her who it was that was coming. I didn't get a chance too.

"Jacob Black."

She stepped back from the door and he took a hesitant step in. He didn't go any further. He knew I was here. He knew I could smell him as he could smell Alice and I.

"Bells, what is he doing here? I thought he left you?"

"We are not doing this again Jake. He is Charlie's doctor. Well one of them."

"If you say so." I heard a small growl escape his lips before he continued. "I can't be in the same room as him."

"Yes you can Jake. You won't turn."

_What? She knew. She knew that he was a werewolf? How did she know?_ My mind was racing now. I watched carefully at how close he got to her. She had said she didn't date anyone else. I watched as she brought the dog in to see Charlie. There was nothing really there for sparks. It was like a brother and sister relationship from what I could see. No wait he loved her from the thoughts I was picking up.

"Dad. Jake is here to see you."

"Jake! How are you doing? How is the house doing?"

"Great Charlie. How are you doing?"

"Same old."

I watched the dog sit beside Charlie and Bella sat closer to me. She knew something was up. I could see it in her face. I didn't have to worry about her returning the feelings that he had. I excused myself to the kitchen to listen but said I had to make a phone call. Bella almost followed me. Alice was waiting for me.

"He reeks Edward. I can't stay here much longer. Plus I'm getting a headache."

"I know. But I have to stay for Bella. I have to make sure Charlie and Bella are safe."

"Call me or Jasper for help if you need it. Emmett was hunting with Rose. I don't know if they are back yet."

"I'll tell Bella you had to go."

"Thanks."

I listened to the conversation out front as Alice left out the back door. Charlie had to excuse him self for a human minute. So Bella and the dog were talking.

"Bella you can't take him back."

"Who said I did."

"You look like you have." _God Bella please don't be back with him. I want you. I want you for myself. I deserve her not you bloodsucker._ He said as his thoughts rang out. He knew full well that I was listening and could hear him.

"So what if I did? We never dated Jake. You have no claim on me. You may have thought we were but it wasn't in my eyes. Just because I jumped off that cliff and you saved me doesn't give you any right to tell me who to see or not to see. I know your all wolf man now but lay off."

"I wasn't implying anything Bella. I just want you safe."

"I am safe Jake."

"If he does anything to you again, I will kill him with my bare hands." _You would have to catch me first dog and I will not hurt Bella. You on the other hand_. I said quietly as he continued speaking.

"He won't do anything Jake."

"Good then lets keep it that way." He paused. "Billy told me to keep an eye on Charlie since you weren't here. Now that he is gone Charlie is like my second father."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't get back for the funeral."

"It's okay. It was rough all around. I needed family of both kinds then."

"How is the pack?"

"Okay. Surviving."

_How much did Bella know?_ I needed to know that. If she knew everything then I wouldn't have to tell her much more of what had happened way back then. I didn't want to keep this a secret.

"Jake you…"

"I want to be there for you and Charlie Bella. No one can stop me from that." _Want to bet dog_. I thought.

"Jake please don't cause a scene. Charlie has no idea what either of you are. I'd like it to stay that way. And if you ask me to stay away from Edward and the other Cullen's the answer is _no_. No I will not stay away. Just like you treat us as your second family, they are mine. Always would have been, always will be now that they are back."

"I don't want to pick you up again Bella."

"I'll be fine Jake."

"I don't believe that."

He was quiet as Charlie came back. He was going to respect Bella's wishes and stop talking about the world we lived in behind Charlie's back. He finished talking with Charlie as he sat down in his chair again. I returned to the room and told Charlie that they wanted to have another test of one that had come back inconclusive. He accepted it and went to get ready to leave for the hospital. The dog stood as I remained in the doorway of the kitchen. He glared at me all the way out. _That is right I am here to stay dog._ Get that through your head. I watched him leave and took my place beside Bella. I took the chance to ask her what was going on.

"How do you know?"

"Know what Edward?"

"That he is a werewolf"

"I figured it out after you left."

She gave me a quick run down of how she figured it out. I was amazed that she had figured it out. But then again it wasn't hard for her to figure out the Cullen's either.

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**For the Canadian's Happy Thanksgiving. I will have a treat for you all on Wednesday. I should have lots of chapters for you. I will be off by myself at home. Lots of typing to be done!!! Please read and review. Let me know what you think!**

**~munchkin1978~**


	7. Chapter 6

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Here is my treat day! I will have a couple of chapters for you today! Hope you like them. Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Here is the last little bit from the previous chapter.**

_He was quiet as Charlie came back. He was going to respect Bella's wishes and stop talking about the world we lived in behind Charlie's back. He finished talking with Charlie as he sat down in his chair again. I returned to the room and told Charlie that they wanted to have another test of one that had come back inconclusive. He accepted it and went to get ready to leave for the hospital. The dog stood as I remained in the doorway of the kitchen. He glared at me all the way out. That is right I am here to stay dog. Get that through your head. I watched him leave and took my place beside Bella. I took the chance to ask her what was going on._

"_How do you know?"_

"_Know what Edward?"_

"_That he is a werewolf"_

"_I figured it out after you left."_

_She gave me a quick run down of how she figured it out. I was amazed that she had figured it out. But then again it wasn't hard for her to figure out the Cullen's either._

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Why?**

**Chapter 6**

I looked Bella in the eyes and she just starred back. She did know what the dog was but I don't think she understood the reasoning behind it. I helped Charlie into the rental car that Bella had. I had said since Alice took my car that I would ride with them. I offered to drive and Bella glared at me again, so I backed off and let her drive. I hated not driving. I wasn't in control. But she had every right to drive.

She got there in plenty of time and Charlie went in with another doctor to get the test done. It wasn't really needed but we had to follow through with the ruse. I had to get them both out of the house and away from the dog. I pulled Bella into my office that they had given me so our conversation could continue.

"How did you know Bella?"

"Why do you want to know that?" She asked glaring at me again.

"Just answer my question…. Please"

She waited a moment before speaking and it all came tumbling out. "Because Victoria had tried to come back." She paused. "Or it could have been Victoria. You said you killed her but now I'm not so sure it was her." She paused again and looked like she was trying to think back to that time. "Jake, Mike and I with a group of friends were supposed to go to a movie. Everyone got sick but us that night. We ended up going but Mike ended up sick through the movie so we had to leave. Then I got sick and Jake a little while later. Only Jake was sick for a month. I was getting impatient and got mad at him for ditching a friend. He came into my window like you used to and asked me to figure it out. He couldn't tell me outright. Same as you. So I did figure it out."

"Nothing happened right?"

"Nothing happened between us Edward. He wishes but no."

"Good. The treaty we have signed is with the werewolves. That is why a Cullen can not go onto their land Bella. That is why I couldn't go to the beach with you that day."

I watched her open her mouth to speak and then close it back. She wanted to say something but stopped.

"Tell me Bella." I prodded her.

"I'm not stupid but why is the treaty still there? Shouldn't everyone be able to roam free? Like regular humans?"

"Yes but because its vampires and werewolves the treaty has to stand. It has to do with an old legend prior to us. We didn't want to be a part of the legend so we made a treaty stating that we were not like the previous vampires. It was actually broken by Jake when he told you by accident. We swore never to speak of it. I'm telling you because you know sort of what is going on. And I am not keeping secrets from you ever again."

She pondered what I just told her and opened her mouth to speak up. "I'm glad you told me, but what does that make you now that you told me everything?"

"I've broken it now too."

"So no more treaty?"

"No. We have to keep the treaty. It holds our hunting ground. We'd have to meet again to discuss a new one." _Which hopefully was a long time off._

"Oh."

"But we avoid this at all cost. The dog didn't know any better. Now you do." I paused looking at her. "I love that you know everything now."

"Edward?"

"Yes love." The nickname I gave her just rolled out of my mouth like it had been said for years.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I'm not happy that he put you in danger."

"I figured as much. He didn't hurt me and as you can see I'm still in one piece." She said looking at me, watching me. Watching my eyes. She remembered all to well.

"Charlie is coming back." I told her as I heard his mind approach.

_I hope those two are playing nice. I wish I hadn't treated Edward with such hate after everything that had happened. I should have just been there for Bella and left my two cents on the table. Which one is his office again? I always forget…._

I walked to the door and opened it as Charlie was about to knock. I smiled and he peered around me looking for Bella. She smiled at her father as he came in and offered him a seat.

"Coffee Charlie?" I asked. I knew they needed to talk some more.

"Yes thank you Edward."

"Bella?"

"No thank you." She never did have a high tolerance for caffeine.

"I will be back in a few minutes."

I left the two of them in my office. I hoped that it wouldn't be too awkward. I went across the hall to the reception area and got a cup of coffee for Charlie. I headed back to my office and waited outside the door listening. I didn't really want to interrupt.

"_Why didn't you tell me dad?"_

"_I didn't want to upset you. I wanted you to go on with your life. That was what you wanted. I wasn't going to stand in your way then."_

"_You should have told me. I would have stayed longer. So we could spend time together."_

"_We will have lots of time. All I have is time Bella."_ He said quietly. He didn't really but I had not told him that. It was not definite.

"_No Dad, you don't have a lot of time."_ Bella was getting agitated. I didn't want her upset again. So I chose to re-enter the room with Charlie's cup of coffee. I had triple cupped it so my cool skin didn't cool off the coffee down.

"Here you go Charlie."

"Thanks."

We had a discussion on if and when Charlie had to come in to the hospital for treatment. Bella couldn't take much more so she ended up storming out of my office. Much like a few days ago. I took Charlie down to the car and went back to find Bella. I searched every ones mind that was in the hospital and found her in the nursery. She was watching a little baby girl through the glass window. I stood behind her for a moment before she realized I was there.

"She is very pretty. Charlie will never see if he gets grand kids or not." She paused again. "He won't make it will he?"

"It's not set in stone Bella."

"I know that. But I can't help but think the worst."

"Come, I put Charlie in the car. Go spend time with him. We can talk later." I wanted her to stay with me but I knew she would want to spend time with her father. We had time. Charlie didn't have a lot of time.

I pulled her gently from the window and she walked along with me. We didn't look like a couple yet which to the hospital colleagues was good. It was hard not to grab her hand and hold her close. I wanted to do it for so long now that my fingers were aching for it. We reached the door and I helped her through it to her car.

"How long will you have the rental?" I finally asked. I knew she was safe in this car. Not like her truck.

"I booked it for a few weeks. I didn't know how long I would be staying here for." She stopped for a moment and paused, her thoughts before continuing. "I guess I'll be here for a while. I'm going to need a car."

"Let me find you one."

"I can't let you pay for it Edward."

"Yes you can. I'll go easy."

"No Edward. I can't let you do that."

"Bella I want to. I want to spend money on you. I still do even after all these years."

"No the rental is okay for a little bit longer."

"Promise me you'll tell me then when you're ready. I want to find you a safe car."

"Edward I'm not as accident prone as I used to be."

I'd believe that when I saw it. She was not the most graceful in high school. She'd trip just getting out of the car. I looked at her trying not to smirk. She didn't believe that I believed her statement.

"Edward I got better. I don't trip as much as I used to. I wear heels now."

"Yeah and you wore heels for prom too." I quipped at her.

"Those were death traps that Alice put me in. I wear sensible heels. Not the fashion runway shit that Alice tried to put me in."

"Don't let her hear you say that." I paused. "Okay I'll give it too you. Those were death traps that Alice gave you. But I like them on you with your dress." I recalled being in the car, her lifting her leg to show me the shoes and myself wanting to turn the car around and take her someplace far away where it was just the two of us.

"Thanks."

I really ached to hold her close now, but when she started to get into the car her scent wafted up and I smiled at her. The venom pooling but containable. I pushed it from my thoughts. I would not think of Bella that way. I closed the door for her and she turned back to face me opening the window.

"Thanks Edward." She didn't need to thank me. I would have done it for her over and over if it would help her.

"Come by the house later."

"I'll try."

She backed up leaving me standing there watching her. She closed the window as it just started to rain. In my pocket I felt the vibrate buzz go off and I opened the phone to see who was calling.

"Alice."

"You had better come home."

"Why?"

"The wolves want to talk. Carlisle wants you there."

Damn.

I thought for sure we could avoid this. I walked through the parking lot first to the edge and looked around. No one was watching. I took off running. I skirted around the edge of the forests and stayed hidden so no one would see me or could see me. I stopped at our drive as my family headed towards where I was standing.

"What do they want?" I asked my mood getting dark.

"A new treaty." Carlisle said. "They want us gone for good."

"What brought this on?" My mood had totally shifted now. I was not leaving Bella behind. I wouldn't leave.

"I think B…." Carlisle stopped himself. He knew I hadn't told the rest of the family yet.

"Bella's back? That is what he was going to say wasn't he Edward?" Rosalie asked. The annoyance evident in her voice. "If we have to leave again because of her…."

"We are not leaving Rosalie." I stated. The annoyance that she was being a bitch evident in my voice.

"Tell me the truth Edward."

"Yes Rosalie. Yes she is back in Forks. She is here for Charlie. Did you not think she wouldn't come home if Charlie was sick?" I asked her. I didn't wait for an answer. "We are not leaving again. I want to stay here as long as we can. For both of them."

"Why so you can restart your human relationship again." Rosalie spat. "So we can break the promise you made us all keep to stay away from Forks and her."

"When did Bella come back?" Emmett asked trying to deter me from the argument that was ensuing.

"A few days ago. Alice saw her this morning. Carlisle and I saw her at the hospital the day before yesterday. We have been watching over Charlie for Bella. Someone had to do it."

"How did she take it seeing you?" Emmett asked. His agenda accomplished. He had deterred me away from Rosalie for the moment. '_She didn't fall down did she?'_ he asked in his mind.

"Put it this way it was not the most pleasant experience." I said remembering the episode in Carlisle's office.

"Where were you last night then?" Emmett asked _'You were with her weren't you?'_ he asked in his mind again.

"Yes Emmett. I was looking out for both of them."

"You two back together?"

"No not yet."

'_I know you still love her man…'_ he thought to me.

"I know Emmett. It's going to take time. Especially with Charlie being the way he is."

'_Let us help you. Bella is like a sister to us too.'_

"I know. I'll ask if I need it."

My mood shifted again as Rosalie was stomping around and Emmett was now trying to calm her down. Jasper was quiet. He still felt partly responsible for all of us leaving. I'd explained at the time he shouldn't feel that way but he ignored it. Esme was smiling she was happy that Bella was back in my life. She had already thought of Bella as her daughter anyhow. I smiled at Esme hoping there were not any hard feelings that I didn't tell her right away. She had confirmed this by her thoughts.

'_Edward I hope you told her to come to the house'_

I nodded yes and she smiled. It was then we moved and took off at a run. We had to deal with the wolves quickly.

I got to the border first and waited for the others to catch up. I was only there a few minutes when Carlisle and Esme followed by Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. The seven of us stood and waited as the wolves appeared one by one. They emerged in a line and from the last time I had heard that they had reformed the pack there was a lot more of them. The one dog I'd come in contact with earlier was at the front with the leader. He growled at me being here and I felt the mood shift all around. I picked up their minds as they were speaking with one another. I heard Jacob as the most pronounced. I was told that I would have to translate, they would not change.

"I'll have to translate. They will not change."

"Why do you wish to re-write the treaty now? It still stands. We have not broken it." Carlisle asked.

"_We feel that the humans that you are conversing with are in danger. We need to know that you mean them no harm."_

"They will not come to any harm from us. Charlie is being looked after by two doctors. Myself and Carlisle." I said to them my mood blackening again. They know we don't hunt humans. If they thought we would hurt Bella and Charlie then they are in for a rude awakening.

If this is how they wanted to do this it was going to be a long moody process.

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**I was listening to a lot of different songs for this chapter. Nothing really pertaining to anything in it. I got the new Breaking Benjamin cd and the new Three Days Grace plus some new Apocalyptica downloads. If you want to know what songs pm me or I may post them later. Please read and review. Let me know what you think!**

**~munchkin1978~**


	8. Chapter 7

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Here is my treat day! I will have a couple of chapters for you today! Hope you like them. Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Here is the last little bit from the previous chapter.**

_I got to the border first and waited for the others to catch up. I was only there a few minutes when Carlisle and Esme followed by Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. The seven of us stood and waited as the wolves appeared one by one. They emerged in a line and from the last time I had heard that they had reformed the pack there was a lot more of them. The one dog I'd come in contact with earlier was at the front with the leader. He growled at me being here and I felt the mood shift all around. I picked up their minds as they were speaking with one another. I heard Jacob as the most pronounced. I was told that I would have to translate, they would not change._

"_I'll have to translate. They will not change."_

"_Why do you wish to re-write the treaty now? It still stands. We have not broken it." Carlisle asked._

"_We feel that the humans that you are conversing with are in danger. We need to know that you mean them no harm."_

"_They will not come to any harm from us. Charlie is being looked after by two doctors. Myself and Carlisle." I said to them my mood blackening again. They know we don't hunt humans. If they thought we would hurt Bella and Charlie then they are in for a rude awakening. _

_If this is how they wanted to do this it was going to be a long moody process._

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Why?**

**Chapter 7  
**

We bantered back and forth for an hour before a decision was made. A new treaty was signed. It was not the way we wanted it to go but it was done. We got to stay until Charlie passes and then we had to leave not to return for less than 40 years. It was not a treaty that was in our favor but it was still the same border lines. They would never change. It was my turn to sign and I hesitated. I wouldn't leave Bella again. I promised her. She would come with me. I love her too much to loose her. I wanted her by my side always. I signed on the dotted line beside Carlisle and Esme. Everyone else signed after me and they watched my mood shift yet again from black to blacker. They didn't say anything they just left me when I slowed to a walk. They were headed to the house. I would calm down first. With the way I was feeling at that particular moment I would most likely break the house and everything in it.

I made my way to the house after hunting a few deer on the way home. I was always calmer after I hunted. I realized we had a visitor and headed up to the porch in a hurry. I didn't have to hurry because the visitor was standing in the doorway waiting for me.

"Bella, I thought you were spending time with Charlie?"

"He's gone for a rest. I thought I'd come to see the others while he slept. Everyone is in quite a mood I see."

"Yes we just re-signed the treaty. It is not in our favor Bella." I said containing my mood on the subject.

She was watching me. She backed up out of the door way and put her hands at her sides. Her face told me what she was thinking. It wasn't good.

"Your leaving again aren't you?" She paused trying to contain her emotions. "I knew I shouldn't have come back here." She tried to get around me and out of the doorway entirely. She finally reached the front step before I stopped her.

"I'm not leaving with out you Bella." I told her.

"Well I am not leaving Forks Edward. I can't leave Charlie." She cried out.

"I know that." I said quietly. She moved down another step before she turned around again.

"I told you I couldn't do this again. I knew. I knew this wasn't going to be true." I watched as the tears started to fall again. "I won't do this again Edward. I will not fall apart over you. I'd better get back to Charlie." She headed down the front porch only to be stopped by me again. I wasn't going to let her go.

"Bella, I wasn't leaving with out you anyway. I love you too much to let you go. I want you. You're more important than the treaty and my life combined."

I watched her turn and face me again her cheeks red and tear stained again.

"I'm not leaving Forks Edward. I can't. Charlie is here. I won't do this again. I won't fall into this trap. I knew. I knew this would happen. I told myself not to get involved again."

"Bella wait, you need to hear the whole thing." I said pleading with her to stay put.

"Why Edward? So you can leave me like you did last time?"

"No Bella." Tears where streaming down her face as she turned and reached her car. She was about to get in when her cell phone rang in her hand. She wiped the tears and answered the call.

"Hello….. Yes this is Bella Swan…. He's what?.... No, no not yet…." The phone fell from her hands as she collapsed onto the ground. The tears streaming down her face again. "He's… he's…." She was trying to say something but the sob was getting in the way. Something was wrong with Charlie. I leaned down to pick Bella up off the ground as Carlisle confirmed my thoughts.

"Edward, we have to go now." His face was grim as he headed to his car.

"Come on Bella get in. I'm driving." She was blank. Numb and blank. Alice was on the porch and decided to come with us for Bella. I got in the driver side and Carlisle was in the Mercedes pulling out already. I threw the vehicle in drive and sped down the drive before Carlisle and headed to the hospital. "I'm not leaving you Bella. I will never leave you." I said speeding forward.

We reached the hospital as the ambulance that carried Charlie was arriving. Carlisle raced forward in a human pace as much as possible. I had to go with him. I had to leave Bella with Alice.

"Alice look after her. I have to look after Charlie for her."

"Go Edward. Leave Bella with me."

I silently thanked Alice for coming. Bella was in shock. The tears were still coming down her face but she was blank. I kissed her head and dashed off towards Carlisle. I wouldn't let this be the last time Bella sees her father.

Two hours later we had Charlie stabilized but he was not in good shape. He wouldn't make it much longer unless something changed. I went to go get Bella. I walked into the waiting room. Her head was on Alice's shoulder with tears still streaming down her face. They were the only ones in the waiting room beside the rest of the Cullen family. I went directly to Bella and kneeled in front of her. I needed her to understand as much as she could.

"I'm not leaving you Bella. Not now, not ever. Charlie is stable but you need to see him."

She was starring off at the wall. She turned her tear stained face to mine and finally spoke. "He's not…"

"No, not yet. He's fighting."

She stood gingerly. She didn't trust herself to not collapse again. She looked as if she was going to. Esme came and stood behind her just incase. I pulled her forward holding her close. I didn't care at this point. I didn't care if the entire hospital was on display and watching. She needed this. She needed help. I helped her through the door of Charlie's room. He was barely awake and Bella perked up when she saw her father was awake.

"Bella it's…. its okay honey… don't cry" Charlie said through broken words.

"Dad it's not okay." The tears were coming down her face and dropping on the bed sheets with a deafening thud.

"I want you to do something for me." He asked quietly trying to keep his words together.

"Anything dad."

"Remember me often." He paused making her look up. "Edward look after her. She's going to need you now more than ever."

"Yes sir. I will." I said staying where I was. If I could cry I probably would be. My cold dead heart was aching to make the hurt go away for Bella and for Charlie. I couldn't bear to see them in pain.

"Bells?" He said quietly.

"No, not yet."

"No it's not yet Bells."

I removed myself from the room as they continued to talk quietly. I tried not to listen as Charlie spoke to his daughter. Carlisle was waiting outside as well as I exited.

"It will be rough for her. He's only got a few hours Edward."

"I'll be there for her. That is all I can do."

"No one enters this room but family."

I listened as Charlie continued to tell her where everything was in the house. She tried to act calm but her tears were too much to convey that. Each time a tear fell from her cheek I heard the plunk on the sheet and a few hit the floor with a thud. She must have laid her head down because I heard Charlie stroking her hair. They were both quiet for a long time before I checked on them.

I entered the room and found Charlie trying to stay awake. His heart was slow. The blood slowing down. He didn't have a lot of time left.

"Edward she is so upset. You need to look after her so she doesn't slip into the way she was before. Promise me you will look after her."

"I will look after her for eternity Charlie." _He didn't know how right that would be._

"I can see it in your face every time you look at her that you still love her. I give you… I give you permission to marry her if that is what you kids want to do in the future." Charlie took a breath that was starting to get extremely labored.

"Thank you Charlie. I will look after her." I checked his vitals again and went and helped Bella into a better position. When I turned back Charlie's eyes were closed. I listened for the heart beats of Bella and Charlie and I only heard one. One heart beat that was Bella's. Charlie was gone.

I felt Bella stir under my hands as I lifted her head. She opened her eyes and saw me starring at Charlie and her.

"No…… He's." She cried out groggy with sleep.

"I'm sorry Bella. He is. Just a moment ago." _I am so sorry Bella my love. If I could have stopped it I would have._

"No…..no." She cried out.

She burst into tears as I took her in my arms. Carlisle came in and pronounced Charlie's time of death as I held the crying Bella in my arms. She collapsed on the floor and took me with her. I wasn't going to let her go. I wouldn't let her go for anything in the world. I would keep my promise to Charlie. It was his dying wish that I look out for her. I would not break that.

"Bella love, I am so sorry." I said over and over to her as I rocked her. She just cried harder. I didn't want to let her go she was too fragile, too upset. I didn't know how long we'd been on the floor for but I had watched Carlisle come and go a few times.

"Edward they need to come and move the body."

"I know." I said holding onto Bella still.

"I've done the paper work. Take the time she needs." He paused bending down to face Bella and I on the floor. "Bella, its Carlisle you are like a daughter to me. I'm so sorry." He helped me pick her up from the floor as he spoke to her. "My dear you have to be strong and keep your strength up."

She didn't say anything. She didn't nod her head that she understood. She just cried and pulled herself into my side.

"Carlisle tell the others to head home. I'll be bringing Bella home with me."

"Wise decision Edward. We will help take care of her."

I let Bella dictate where she wanted to go. She stood beside me watching Charlie lying lifeless on the bed before her. The blood was slowly dying out as the heart had stopped pumping it. The blood was still going through the veins but nothing was coming from the heart. I felt her stiffen moments later and her balance going again. She collapsed and I held her up letting her stand against me.

"I need to say something don't I?" She said through sobs.

"If you want to." I wasn't going to push her.

"Stay here with me." She asked.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. I will never go anywhere with out you."

I watched her gingerly go to the bedside where she was sitting and hour or so ago. She didn't say anything out loud. She was thinking and crying. It was hard for her to move closer. She didn't know what to do. She had not come in contact with a dead body before. Let alone one that was a family member.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"Can I touch him?"

"Of course if you want to. He is your father Bella."

She went to his face and kissed his cheek. I heard the final words come out of her mouth as the finality of it set in. "Good night Dad. Sleep well. I love you."

She turned wiped the tears from her eyes and when she got to me she collapsed into my arms again. I lifted her up and pulled her to my chest. I headed out of the room and nodded my head to the hospital staff that were waiting. I took her down the hallway and passed the waiting room. Esme was still here with Carlisle and she pointed us out. I didn't need to speak as Carlisle sent Esme with me. She followed beside me by Bella's head.

"Esme can you get Bella some clothes from the house? I'd go myself but I don't want to leave her like this."

"Of course Edward."

"What ever you find will be alright. What ever is not there then I'm sure Alice will lend her."

"I'll get what I can." She paused. "I'll drive if you want to stay in the back with her."

"Thanks." This is one time I was glad I wasn't driving.

Esme took the keys from me and I put Bella in the back seat and got in beside her. Just incase she woke up. She had cried herself into a sleep as I put her in the car. I held her close and listened to her heart beat for a while.

"Edward she'll be okay. It will be tough on her for a little while. Her memories will be fresh of just before. She will try and blame herself for not being there when he was taken to the hospital. Don't let her."

"I won't Esme." I knew she would blame herself. I wouldn't let her. She had no idea this would happen so quickly.

"She may not have told you yet but she does still trust you. I can see it in her face beyond the tears. I can see she still loves you too."

I watched as Esme pulled into our drive and sped down the drive coming to a halt outside the house. She stayed in the car and waited till I was out carrying Bella up the stairs. I entered the door to see my family waiting for us. I didn't say anything. I looked at each of them and walked past them. There was nothing to be said right now. I headed for my room and opened the door. Alice had placed a bed in the room for me. I placed Bella on the bed and started to cover her up when she finally stirred awake.

"Edward?"

"I'm right here love. I brought you home. I didn't think sleeping at the house was a good idea."

"He is really gone isn't he?" She asked quietly, her somber tone coming through.

"I'm afraid so my love."

"I wish I'd never left Forks all those years ago. I shouldn't have left him."

"Don't blame yourself Bella. There was nothing you did that caused this. Please, please don't blame yourself."

"If I hadn't left Edward then I would have known my father better."

"I know but please don't think that way love. This was not your fault. It could have happened at anytime."

"Edward, my father told me something before he died."

"Told you what?"

"He told me what you said to prove to him that you still cared for me." She said quietly.

"What did he say to you?"

"He said that when you approached him at first he was angry and upset but when he let you talk he said he noticed your eyes. Your eyes gave you away on how you really felt. He took what you had said that day and matched it with your eyes and that was why he forgave you. You dazzled him but not in the same way you did me. He told me to trust you and that you were a good person. He told me it was alright to fall in love with you again."

"He did." I was playing dumb. I knew some what of what Charlie was telling Bella. I had tried to tune it out.

"I do trust you. I do still love you. I don't think I really ever stopped." She said quietly.

_Wait did she just say what I think she just said? It has to be the grief talking. She was so upset and so angry before._

"Bella you're grieving. We can talk about this later."

"I know you love me Edward."

"I do. I always will Bella.'

"Please don't leave me again."

"I promise never to leave you."

From now on I wouldn't leave her. I would be here for her through anything and everything that the future would hold. I watched as she lay on the pillow and started to cry again.

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**So Charlie passed. I need a tissue. Wait I need two. I know it's sad. I was listening to Apocalyptica's- Hope volume 2 – I like that song as well as Breaking Benjamin's- Anthem for the angels. Two beautiful songs. Please read and review. Let me know what you think!**

**~munchkin1978~**


	9. Chapter 8

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Here is my treat day! I will have a couple of chapters for you today! Hope you like them. Enjoy this next chapter!**

**I know the last chapter was sad. I hope you guys didn't use too many tissues.**

**Here is the last little bit from the previous chapter.**

"_He did." I was playing dumb. I knew some what of what Charlie was telling Bella. I had tried to tune it out._

"_I do trust you. I do still love you. I don't think I really ever stopped." She said quietly._

_Wait did she just say what I think she just said? It has to be the grief talking. She was so upset and so angry before._

"_Bella you're grieving. We can talk about this later."_

"_I know you love me Edward."_

"_I do. I always will Bella.'_

"_Please don't leave me again."_

"_I promise never to leave you."_

_From now on I wouldn't leave her. I would be here for her through anything and everything that the future would hold. I watched as she lay on the pillow and started to cry again._

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Why?**

**Chapter 8**

I curled up in the bed beside her and let her cry. She was grieving now. She didn't have anybody else. Renee would come and console her but wouldn't help her get past it. Renee would keep her in the grieving process. She would have to make phone calls. I would do it for her. Night was here and the stars peeked through the cloud cover that covered Forks. I starred out the window recalling when we had returned.

_Carlisle had gone to the hospital with me on his heels. When he said he was there because of a call from another doctor. The chief of staff had jumped on and hired us both to look after the case. I remembered opening the file with Carlisle and I nearly dropped the file. I had read Charlie Swan. I had to read it again to be sure. It was true; it was Bella's father's file._

_Carlisle and I went to see Charlie and he very nearly had thrown me out but accepted Carlisle. He had every right to be that way. I had tried to explain that day why I had left. Over the next few weeks Charlie had forgiven me. He was talking with me as his treatments happened and failed. One after another. Chemo failed the drugs we had tried failed. All he was working with was time. We had tried another round of chemo to by him some more time and that was when Bella showed up. I should have found her earlier. Called her back earlier. I should have went to her. _

I felt her stir beside me as I watched the sun rise to cloud cover once again. Sometime in the night I had absent mindedly bundled her up so she would not freeze. She peeked up from the blanket and watched me as I pulled her face free.

"I'm sorry Edward. That is two nights in a row I have done that to you."

"It's alright Bella. You're grieving you need to get it out. Please don't hold it in or apologize."

"He is really gone?" She breathed out. I pulled a loose hair away from her face as she shed a single tear. I caught the tear with my thumb and pulled her closer.

"He is in a better place Bella. He is going to be watching you now."

I felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out of her pocket. She answered it and pulled herself up, shaking free of the blanket.

I could tell it was a female she was talking to and when the tears came again I knew it was Renee. Bella told her mother that Charlie had died. With my hearing I could hear that she was sobbing through the phone making Bella sob just that much harder. Bella just dropped the phone on the bed and cried into my shoulder again. When I heard Renee stop sobbing she was calling out to Bella. Bella was still crying so I picked up the phone for her.

"Renee."

"Who's this? What happened to Bella? What happened to my daughter?"

"Bella is alright. She's here but still rather upset. This is Charlie's doctor." I paused a moment before I told her who I was. "This is Edward Cullen."

I gave her a moment to process what I had just said to her. I wasn't expecting gratitude but what I got was not pleasant. "Edward Cullen you stay away from Bella. I'm going to have to pick her back up like the last time."

"Renee." I said softly. "Charlie forgave me. He asked me to look out for Bella. He wanted me to make sure she was okay when he passed."

"Why are you his doctor?" She spat out.

"I'm a specialist. I work with my father. He was called in to work on Charlie's case 6 months ago."

"Oh." She was quiet for a minute when I felt Bella stir beside me.

Bella tugged on my arm for the phone back and I gave it too her. She continued with her conversation with her mother only ending up in tears again. She hung up the phone and tried to stop crying for my sake. I just pulled her into my arms and held her and rocked her.

It was about an hour later that Bella moved and lifted her head. She was watching me with her brown eyes. I placed my thumbs under her eyes and felt the swelling from all the crying she had been doing. I cooled the hot area as her tears stopped. I watched her as she smiled meekly at me and lay her head back on my shoulder.

"Are you hungry?" I finally asked her.

"Not really."

"Bella you haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday. You need to keep your strength up."

"I know. I'll eat when I'm hungry."

I shook my head at her. I let it lie. I wasn't going to push it. "I had Esme bring some of your clothes from the house. Did you want to shower and change?"

"Yes thank you." She said as she stood up.

I led her to the bathroom and showed her where her clothes were. She asked if I was going anywhere. I had replied not if she wanted me too. I told her that I would wait outside in the bedroom. I was not going to tempt myself while in the bathroom. She was grieving she didn't need that right now. I closed the door behind me as I left and went to sit in my chair and called Carlisle.

"Renee knows."

"How's Bella?"

"Not good. It has hit her pretty hard."

"I had a feeling it would."

"She is cleaning up right now. Was there anything else she needed to sign?"

"No I took care of that for her. I knew how distraught she was. I didn't want her to have to come back here for anything in particular."

"Thanks Carlisle."

"You will have to help her plan the funeral if Renee isn't coming here."

"She is coming from the conversation she had with Bella this morning. She was also not happy I answered the phone while Bella was composing herself."

"Oh really."

"Apparently she still thinks I am going to hurt her daughter."

"It is Bella's choice."

"I know."

"Let it be Edward. Just watch over Bella like Charlie asked."

"I am."

I snapped the phone shut as I heard Bella step into the shower. I quickly went down stairs and found her something to eat. I made it and was back up stairs before Bella was out of the shower. When she had come out with wet hair and in jeans and black shirt I went to her and pulled her to the chair where I had set up her breakfast. I watched her eat it all and smile afterwards.

"I guess I was hungry after all. Thank you Edward."

"Did you want to stay here today? Or did you want to go to the house?"

"I'd love to stay here but my mother insisted on telling me she was flying up this afternoon. I'll have to go to the airport when she comes in. I wasn't planning on driving today."

"I'll drive if you want." This should be interesting.

"I won't subject you to Renee again Edward. I know what she is like."

"It's okay Bella. I will do anything for you. You should know that by now."

"Then thank you."

"For you Bella it's nothing. I would do it for you over and over if it was just for you." I smiled at her.

"I know." She paused. "Edward you know Jake and the pack will be at the funeral. I can't leave them out. Jake was the son he never had."

"I know Bella." _Lord I knew._ This was going to be a difficult situation. One that would have to be planned out as much as possible.

"You were trying to tell me something yesterday before ….."

"I was trying to tell you about the treaty we had to sign."

"Your leaving again because of it aren't you?" She asked quietly looking at her hands.

"No. We signed that we could stay to look out for Charlie and until he passes we could stay. Then they tossed in the stipulation that I didn't want to sign. They are making us leave for not less than 40 years."

"So you are leaving?" She wasn't looking up from her hands. She wouldn't look at me.

"Not without you by my side. I've stayed away from you for far too long. I love you and only you Bella. I want to hold you and keep you safe. I will not leave Forks with out you."

"I can't leave Forks right now Edward. I can't just leave this behind. I can't leave till things settle."

"I know."

"What are you going to do?"

"I will hide and disguise myself. I hadn't really thought it through yet." I didn't want to do it but if it came to that I would. Just to stay close to her. Just to be with her.

"I can't ask you to do that Edward. Even if it is just for me."

"I will do it just for you Bella."

She stood from the chair and walked into my arms. It felt right having her there. Just as it should have been all those years ago. I kissed the top of her head and heard the phone vibrate on the bed. She didn't answer it. She stayed where she was. I held her close and inhaled her scent. She snaked her arms around my waist and I brushed her hair away from her face. The phone vibrated again pulling us apart again.

"I'd better answer it."

I let her go and she went to the phone. She said hello and didn't say anything afterwards. Something was going on.

"That was quick." She said flipping the phone shut.

"What was quick?" I hadn't picked up the conversation like I had with Renee.

"The will reading is tomorrow. Everyone that is in the will is going to be called. It was the lawyer calling."

_Wow that was fast._ The only time it ends up being that quickly is if there is a stipulation in place for kinship. Charlie must have put something in place for Bella. "That was quick. Who was the other caller?"

"Renee. Her flight is at 5. She'll be here for 8pm."

"Airport at 8."

I felt my phone buzz and I answered it as well. On the other end was the lawyer that was just speaking with Bella. I advised the lawyer I would be there as well as Bella.

"Who was that? You don't have to go to the hospital do you?"

"No. It was the lawyer you just spoke with."

"Oh." She was curious now. Since everyone that was in the will would be there. I was in Charlie's will somehow. I was getting curious myself.

Bella wanted to head down stairs so we went together. Esme was waiting at the bottom of the steps as she scooped Bella up into her arms.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

"It's okay Esme. Thank you for getting my clothes. Thank you for being at the hospital."

"Anything for you dear."

"Is Carlisle home yet?"

"No not yet." Esme replied to Bella's question.

We all headed to the living room to sit. Bella sat with Alice and the whole family came to apologize to her about Charlie. Even Rosalie did which shocked me. Rosalie was being very understanding even with the way she acted yesterday.

'_I'm sorry about yesterday Edward'_ her thoughts rang out. _'I didn't think Charlie would pass so quickly. I know you love her. Please forgive me.'_

I just nodded my head and held Bella closer. The tides were turning. In which turn I had no idea.

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**This one is a filler chapter. You just had two major ones. And this is the third Chapter I have put up today. Wahoo for me. This is a twenty something chapter story so there is more to come! Please read and review. Let me know what you think!**

**~munchkin1978~**


	10. Chapter 9

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Enjoy this next chapter! The story is done I just have to type it up – Can you guess what may be going to happen? I will try to get what I can done today – My son is home with me today so not a lot of typing will get done I'm sure. Plus my husband just had toe surgery on Monday so he is hobbling around and home from work as well. He can't put his shoe on! So today is mommy get this, hun can you get this for me? Busy day for me! Enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Here is the last little bit from the previous chapter.**

_Bella wanted to head down stairs so we went together. Esme was waiting at the bottom of the steps as she scooped Bella up into her arms._

"_I'm so sorry Bella."_

"_It's okay Esme. Thank you for getting my clothes. Thank you for being at the hospital."_

"_Anything for you dear."_

"_Is Carlisle home yet?"_

"_No not yet." Esme replied to Bella's question. _

_We all headed to the living room to sit. Bella sat with Alice and the whole family came to apologize to her about Charlie. Even Rosalie did which shocked me. Rosalie was being very understanding even with the way she acted yesterday._

'_I'm sorry about yesterday Edward' her thoughts rang out. 'I didn't think Charlie would pass so quickly. I know you love her. Please forgive me.'_

_I just nodded my head and held Bella closer. The tides were turning. In which turn I had no idea._

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Why?**

**Chapter 9**

I felt Bella's phone vibrate again sometime later. She answered it and rose from the spot beside me and went into the front hall. I listened to her as she spoke but didn't move to follow her.

"_Yes this is Bella Swan….. No I don't have a problem with it being tonight…. No it has not….. I was not aware that was what was going to happen…. Yes that will be fine… Thank you for calling me." _

I heard her snap the phone shut and walk back into the room and sit back down. She was a little bit out of it. She waited a moment opened her mouth and shut it back. I looked at her and she opened her mouth again to speak.

"The reading of the will is tonight. After my mother gets here." She told me quietly.

"Really. That seems awfully fast."

"I know. I think my mom has to be there too."

Bella was quiet for the rest of the time. She sat with me until her belly rumbled signaling something to eat was necessary. I made her some more eggs as that was what she requested. She ate them and smiled as I put the dishes away for her. She was not going to lift a finger while she was here. I was going to dot on her.

"Are we taking your car?"

"The Volvo? If you want."

"I'd like to return the rental. It was rented at the airport so it has to go back there."

"Would you like to drive it to the airport and I will follow in the Volvo?"

"That would be nice. Then I don't have to pay the daily fee anymore."

Bella was still quiet right up till we had to leave. I didn't leave her alone and she didn't want to be alone. She wanted company. Probably to deter her thoughts from wandering to Charlie. I let her get into the rental I had driven; well Esme had driven here last night. I closed the door and told her I'd be right behind her. I got into my Volvo and tailed her all the way to the airport. She still didn't drive fast. Well she drove faster since it wasn't her old truck but not as fast as I liked to go. Today I didn't mind. Today was a day for Bella. What Bella wanted, Bella got. From me anyhow. I was doting on her. If she wanted to cry on my shoulder then she got to. I wasn't going to stop her.

She pulled into the rental place at the airport and went inside to close the account she had with them. I waited leaning against the Volvo listening to the guy at the register. He was calculating in his head if she was single. I was about to head in there when Bella paid and left. I would find her a good car so she didn't have to come back and rent one. It had to be one she liked however or I'd never get away with doing it. She came out and stood in front of me.

"Okay I'm ready."

"I guess we have to go get your mother now." I said not really wanting to but I knew it had to be done.

"Why Edward Cullen what did you have in mind?" She asked me her eye brows raised questioningly.

"Another time Bella. It's not the time, nor the place to be thinking that." I said. I did have those thoughts but I had controlled them up to now. I was not going to break that control. I did want to hold her close and kiss her. _No stop thinking that Edward Cullen she is grieving_. I had to stop this train of thought.

"Edward Cullen."

"Get in Bella or we will be late." I said cutting my thoughts off and Bella's.

I watched her step past me as I held the door open for her. She stepped in and sat down. The rain had started again and by time I had reached my side of the car I had rain droplets in my hair. I shook them out and pulled out of the rental place and head to the terminal.

We got there ten minutes to eight as the plane was landing. I listened to the people around us to see where we were headed before we reached the main flight board. Since Bella frequently flew out of the airport she pulled me along making sure I was okay with being here.

We slowed to a stop in front of the gate and waited. Renee came out a few moments later with a small carry on and a small suitcase. She stopped when she saw me but Bella went to go and get her. I watched from where I was standing and listened.

"_Bella honey what is he doing here with you?"_

"_He is helping me mom. I didn't want to drive. So he offered. Plus we both have to go to dad's will reading."_

"_I do too."_

"_We figured as much. Dad has me listed as next of kin."_

"_It used to be me." _

"_Your re-married mom."_

She pulled her mother along back to me. She didn't look happy to see me still. I offered to take her bags and she accepted. I took the carry on and the luggage and we headed to the car. I opened the trunk and placed the bags inside as Bella helped her mother into the back seat. Bella came and sat in the front with me. We pulled out of the parking lot and headed to Port Angeles right away or we would be very late.

We arrived just before nine and sat down in the board room and waited. Mr. Baker, Charlie's lawyer came in with a folder and sat down after greeting us one by one.

"Glad all of you could make it on short notice." He paused turning to Bella. "Bella Swan your father's will is here and he told me that upon his death I was to give you this."

I watched as he handed over a small box. She slowly opened it. Inside was a scroll of paper with a ring attached. Well it was two rings. She untied the rings from the scroll and looked at them. She placed them on the table and opened the scroll. It was the deed to Charlie's house and the account information to access the remainder of Charlie's savings.

She looked up at me and then to the lawyer. "He gave me everything?"

"That is only part of it Ms. Swan."

"Please call me Bella." He nodded acknowledging the name change.

"I will read the will and you will understand why in a few moments I'm sure."

In front of the lawyer were three more objects in sealed boxes. I was sure that they would be involved with the will some how. I searched the lawyers mind for the objects inside but he didn't even know.

"Shall I start Bella?" he asked her.

"Yes."

Bella was very still beside me. She was listening to her fidgeting mother. No doubt trying to drown her sound out with the lawyer. I listened as he started to read the words that Charlie wrote. He talked about his life and how fulfilled it was with Bella in it. He quoted that he wished things had gone differently but he was glad for the time that he had with his daughter. Bella had tears slipping down her face again as I pulled her closer as he continued speaking.

"…..to my darling Bella, I leave you the house and all the worldly possessions inside. They are yours to keep or do what you will with. The deed is yours. It's in your name now. The two rings attached were your grandparents. They are for you when you decide to get married."

Bella picked up the rings and looked inside. They said _'Love Forever'_.

"Grandma Swan and Grandpa Swan had their rings engraved. I had only seen them once when Grandma had taken her ring off to show me when I was a little girl."

"They were given to your father for you when you got older." Renee told her quietly.

"Please continue Mr. Baker." Bella said calmly.

"To Mr. Edward Cullen, I don't leave any monetary gifts. What you have done for me is worth more than life itself. Please accept my gratitude and please look after Bella. She will need you now more than ever. If you do decide to get married after all please take this."

He handed me the small box. I opened it and closed it right back. Inside was an engagement ring.

"It was Bella's great grandmothers. I give you permission to use it and hand it down as you see fit. If you wish to modify it please feel free. It is yours now."

I nodded in acceptance. I took Bella's hands so she couldn't be tempted to look inside. She was questioning what was in the box without saying anything.

"To Renee my ex-wife and the mother of Bella, I leave my thanks. I am not hateful. I could never hate the one that gave birth to my child. I will forever cherish our time as husband and wife." Mr. Baker paused making sure that we all understood the first part of the will was completed. "There should be two more remaining boxes. They are for you Bella. There is another long one and the last one is for both you and Mr. Cullen."

I was handed the box and I let Bella open it. Inside was a notification. Well a legal note. I read it before Bella had time to finish the first sentence. It was giving me the right to help Bella over see everything that she was given today. I was now a legal representative to Charlie's estate. I was going to be staying here as long as Bella wanted me here.

"What do you think about this?" I asked in her ear trying not to alert her mother.

"Your not going anywhere without me." She smiled through the sadness I knew she was feeling. She had just told me what I had told her earlier. I was not going anywhere without her.

I had the proof I needed to take to the wolves. I would not be leaving with out Bella. Treaty or no treaty I was legally bound to be here. They couldn't deny it now. I knew Renee was still watching so I whispered into Bella's ear.

"I'll be taking that to the wolves."

Bella nodded letting me know she heard me. She also let Mr. Baker know to move on to the next item.

"The last box I have is also Bella's, but it is something that Charlie wanted to give to you himself. He wishes he could have because you have never seen these except in pictures. These were your grandmothers and they have been altered to your birthstone. There were diamonds in them but they have been replaced. The diamonds where your grandmothers as well taken and passed down from generation to generation."

Bella opened the last box and gasped. Inside was two beautiful renaissance style hair combs. They had the September birthstones in each slot. They would look beautiful on Bella with her dark chocolate brown hair. I nodded to Mr. Baker to continue as Bella turned them over in her hands.

He finished off the reading of the will. The remaining few legal notes and the signing of the papers that he had given them to the right people. Renee was not pleased that I had got something out of her ex-husbands death. Mr. Baker said his goodnights and advised us to head home for the evening. We left the board room and got back into the Volvo. Renee was quiet all the way home but her mind was doing most of the ranting.

"Where are you staying mom?" Bella asked her mother.

"Forks bed and breakfast."

"We will take you there."

I knew Bella wasn't going to stay in the house again tonight so I dropped Renee off and Bella got out and watched her go in. She didn't come back out.

"She is not taking it well." I told Bella as she got back in the car.

"I know. I am thinking she was hoping to get something."

"What about you? How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Sad but okay right now."

"Let's get you back to the house. We need to advise Carlisle of the legal papers. He needs to see them."

"When you go to them…. Can I come with you?"

"It's not safe Bella."

"But I will help you plead your case." She was determined to come with me. I could see it in her eyes. Today was a day for Bella. I wanted her safe.

"We will see okay." I wasn't going to let her near any of them. Not one of them. She wasn't going to come. I would make her stay home.

"That is all I ask." She said settling back in her seat.

I hated not letting her go, but I didn't want her hurt. This was something beyond her control. This was something I could control. I loved Bella with all my being. She didn't deserve to see what may come from the next meeting.

I drove home at my speed this time. Bella didn't object at all. She was rather quiet. I listened as her heart beat was steady. I looked over and she had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful and serene. I could only hope she'd be like this in a few days. It was going to be rough for her. Her emotions being tugged every which way. They would settle soon. She didn't deserve this. She should be happy. Her happiness meant the world to me and I would do anything right now to get it back. Including destroying the treaty.

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**Not really a filler chapter but a good one. So Renee has arrived and not pleased with Edward doting over Bella. **

**The song for this chapter was Bittersweet by Apocalyptica. Didn't really have anything to do with the chapter itself but I like it and just listened to it over and over.**

**Please read and review. Let me know what you think!**

**~munchkin1978~**


	11. Chapter 10

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Well hubby's toe is all better – Just a little bit sore. He was acting like a big baby for a few days but is now fine. We are just getting read for Halloween. So enjoy this chapter. I know it is not as long as some of the others but the big ones are coming. **

**Here is the last little bit from the previous chapter.**

"_When you go to them…. Can I come with you?"_

"_It's not safe Bella."_

"_But I will help you plead your case." She was determined to come with me. I could see it in her eyes. Today was a day for Bella. I wanted her safe._

"_We will see okay." I wasn't going to let her near any of them. Not one of them. She wasn't going to come. I would make her stay home._

"_That is all I ask." She said settling back in her seat._

_I hated not letting her go, but I didn't want her hurt. This was something beyond her control. This was something I could control. I loved Bella with all my being. She didn't deserve to see what may come from the next meeting._

_I drove home at my speed this time. Bella didn't object at all. She was rather quiet. I listened as her heart beat was steady. I looked over and she had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful and serene. I could only hope she'd be like this in a few days. It was going to be rough for her. Her emotions being tugged every which way. They would settle soon. She didn't deserve this. She should be happy. Her happiness meant the world to me and I would do anything right now to get it back. Including destroying the treaty._

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Why?**

**Chapter 10**

I lifted Bella from the car and she stirred waking from the slumber I thought she was in.

"I'm okay Edward. I can walk."

"All the same I like carrying you." I smiled at her.

"Please put me down."

"If I must," I put her down leaving my arm around her waist. I reached back into the car to take out the boxes that sat in the center console then we headed inside the house. I directed us to Carlisle's office and he told us to come in before I even knocked.

"Bella my dear how are you feeling?"

"Better. Sad that he is gone but I know somewhere in my heart he is in a better place.

Did he suffer at all Carlisle?"

"There was a little pain but he fought it well."

"As long as he didn't suffer. I didn't want him to suffer."

"No I don't think he did Bella."

"Thank you both for watching out for him. If I hadn't been for you both I would have come to late."

"Bella it's…."

"I know it's your job but someone has to thank you."

"Your welcome then." Carlisle realized that there was no backing out of it and just obliged her. "So what brings you both by?"

"A legal matter." I said.

"Legal?" I knew what was coming after and true to Carlisle's thoughts it came _'Legal how Edward?'_

"That I am, with Bella an executor of Charlie's estate. I can't leave till it is all handled."

"Really, Charlie left that to you?"

"Yes well he left it to Bella mainly and Bella will have the final okay but I am to over see the estate with her."

"This certainly changes things."

"I want to call a meeting again." _This_ _time we were going to be in control._

"I will arrange it. Not till after the funeral."

"Carlisle, Bella wants to come." I said quietly so Bella couldn't hear. She was watching our exchange anyhow so it really wasn't necessary.

'_Why does she want to come?'_ He asked in his head.

I only nodded that I got his question.

'_You don't want her hurt do you?'_

I nodded again.

'_She looks like she wants to help you Edward. Let her. We will protect her at all costs for you.'_

I nodded that I acknowledged his statement but sighed as well. He was right. Bella did want to help. I could stop her but it would probably upset her more. Or on the flip side make her more determined. I watched Bella look at the pictures that lined Carlisle's study. Her face was sad and withdrawn but when she laid her eyes back on me she smiled. I needed her. My life revolved around her.

'_Let her come Edward. I'm sure she will be fine. We will be on guard.'_ Carlisle's thoughts rang out breaking my trance with Bella.

I nodded once more and wrapped my arms back around her waist. She was looking at me with thoughtful eyes trying to cover up the sad ones.

Carlisle and I set a time that we would toss at the wolves for another meeting. I had taken Bella to our room so she could get some more sleep. She sprawled across the bed instantly and fell asleep. She was tired and deserved a good nights rest. I set the documents and her boxes on the dresser top. I wouldn't put them away yet. Well all but one. The ring. Bella's grandmother's ring.

I took the small box and placed it in the jewelry cabinet I had in the back of my closet. It held all my mother's jewelry in that cabinet. Some of it was in Esme's possession and also in Alice's. But in time the remainder would be Bella's. I wanted so much to give her my mother's ring ages ago. Now I had two. I would do something so she could have both in one.

When I came out of the closet Bella was stirring but didn't wake up. She was dreaming of something. I stopped and listened. She was talking in her sleep. Something I enjoyed listening to years ago. Something I would enjoy doing again, as she had yet to do it since we had first seen each other. I stopped to sit on the bed with her and she stopped only to start again.

"_Edward no don't go."_ She very nearly shouted it. I didn't want to wake her but it was turning to a nightmare. She was starting to thrash. _"No don't leave me. I don't want you to leave."_ She needed to be woken up. But I didn't have the heart incase it wasn't a nightmare. I waited again just a few moments when I finally realized it was a nightmare she was having. _"You don't want me…."_

_Shit_. Those were my words I spoke all those years ago. She was dreaming of that day. The day I left her. The day I left my world behind. I touched her waking her from the nightmare of that day.

"Bella love your alright."

She looked at me with wide eyes. Eyes like she was still dreaming. She was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "I remember everything from that day." She paused. "I couldn't remember parts of it. Now I know everything. I remember everything that was said."

"Bella it is in the past." I said weakly. I wanted to forget what I said.

"I guess I still want to know why you left me the way you did."

"I lied to you Bella. I'm sorry. I will forever be sorry. At the time…." I paused I didn't want to make an excuse but it was going to come out like one. "I didn't know what I was doing."

"You must have known Edward or you wouldn't have done it."

"Alice had seen it. She had seen how it was going to end in two ways."

"I want to know."

"I shouldn't tell you."

"Tell me Edward. I have a right to know."

"I don't want to upset you."

"I don't care right now. Tell me." I didn't want to tell her but I had to. I didn't want to keep secrets from her.

"_Shit….._" I said quietly pausing to gather my thoughts. "The first out come we played out already. The second one….."

"Go on…" She was watching my every movement. Looking for anything that would tell her I was keeping something from her.

"The second one there was a fight. Not with you. With a wolf."

"Tell me Edward." She paused. "Please..."

"Do you really want to know Bella?" I didn't want the answer. I already knew it.

"Yes."

"Charlie told me you had a re-occurring dream. A dream where you were standing in the forest with me and a wolf shows up. A brown russet wolf. This wolf gets too close and I go after him to catch and kill. Your dream was the second outcome. I don't know how you figured it out." I added at the end. I had no idea how she picked up on it.

Bella was quiet. Too quiet. I looked at her. She was starring at her hands. In particular her hand with the scar on it.

"Bella what are you thinking?" I asked taking her warm scared hands in my own cold ones.

"I don't' know. I don't know what to think. I have been having that same nightmare over and over since you left."

"I don't want that nightmare to come true. It may if you come with us to the meeting. I couldn't live with myself if you get hurt."

"I don't think it will come true Edward. It is just a dream."

"We don't know that Bella." I said in earnest.

"I don't want to leave you so you better make sure it doesn't come true." She said.

I left the conversation at that. It would go on and on if I continued it. I went to rise again and now that Bella was awake I didn't really want to leave her. I watched her sit up on the bed and curl her legs under her chin. She was watching me.

"Edward?"

"Yes love."

"What do you think may have happened if you had come back earlier?"

"I don't know Bella. It's in the past. We may never know."

"Don't you ever wonder?"

"I did in the beginning." I paused. "Not now, I have you back in my life again."

She was quiet again. She was thinking. I still couldn't read her and it still frustrated me to no end. Carlisle had told me it is probably a gift of some sorts. I had disagreed. Now I wondered if he was actually right. I watched her as she placed her head on her knees and closed her eyes. I watched her brown locks fall to the side, each strand rippling off one another. She still kept her hair long. A little longer than she had in high school. The venom was not pooling in my mouth for once when I thought back to that time. I now wished I could sleep and dream I would dream only of her.

"Just so you know I wish I hadn't left you. If I hadn't we'd probably be married by now." I said just loud enough for her to hear.

She looked up at me and smiled back. I think she must have thought that too. I went into my closet and got a change of clothes. I needed to change and shower. I would have done it if Bella was asleep but since she was awake. I also needed to hunt again. I had come back out a few minutes later after hunting down a pair of black pants to find Bella had the documents in her hands. She was reading them to her self. I stopped for a moment to see if a response was coming and she didn't say anything at all. I watched her roll them back up and re-place them in the boxes. She was thinking of something. I could read it all over her face.

"Bella, love what are you thinking?"

"Nothing." She replied.

I knew her better than that. We may have been apart for a long period of time but I did not forget. She had tricked Jasper for crying out loud. No one gets away from Jasper very easily. I was not going to blow this off as nothing. Something was being worked out in her brain. I put the clothes down in the washroom and turned to come back out when I saw Bella cross the room to the window.

"Edward would the wolves cross over the border?"

_Wait a minute…. She knew about the border?_ "How did you know there is a border?"

"I figured with a treaty there was usually a border." She paused. "There is one isn't there?"

"Yes there is a border and no they don't cross it unless we are not here."

"Oh."

She went quiet again. It was frustrating still not hearing her thoughts. I wanted to know them. I wanted to know what she was working on in that head of hers.

"What are you thinking Bella?"

"Right now?" She paused. "Right now I am thinking about the past and my possible future."

"Your future is not set in stone Bella."

"I know."

I wanted to scoop her up and not have to deal with any of this. No arrangements, no debates, no wolves to stop us from being together. I watched her walk back to the bed and curl up again. She finally laid her head on the pillow. Her face still read that she was thinking and I still had no idea what it was.

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**It is kind of a filler chapter. I know but the next few are going to be big ones. I have to get to that point.**

**Didn't have a particular song for this chapter. Just listened to anything that happened to pop up on the ipod. **

**I am thinking about posting some of my works on my website – I have to revamp it as I got my domain name switched. My whole site is at the moment a mess. So I will be working on typing this story up and re-doing my site. Wish me luck I don't take too long. I don't want to keep you all hanging as to what is going to happen here.**

**Please read and review. Let me know what you think!**

**~munchkin1978~**


	12. Chapter 11

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Hope all had a great Halloween yesterday. I know we did. Although my son wanted nothing to do with his costume this year. He was supposed to be tigger again this year. Same as last year.**

**Here is the last little bit from the previous chapter.**

_She went quiet again. It was frustrating still not hearing her thoughts. I wanted to know them. I wanted to know what she was working on in that head of hers._

"_What are you thinking Bella?"_

"_Right now?" She paused. "Right now I am thinking about the past and my possible future."_

"_Your future is not set in stone Bella."_

"_I know."_

_I wanted to scoop her up and not have to deal with any of this. No arrangements, no debates, no wolves to stop us from being together. I watched her walk back to the bed and curl up again. She finally laid her head on the pillow. Her face still read that she was thinking and I still had no idea what it was. _

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

**Why?**

**Chapter 11**

I waited till she had fallen asleep again before attempting to clean myself up again. I moved at my in human speed and washed up only to come back to Bella in the same spot she had been in when I left. She hadn't moved an inch. I slipped back under her and let her sleep. She needed to rest. She had a huge day with her mother and I. Which I was sure her mother was not going to be pleasant. Her mother from what I could see was not happy I was in Bella's life, nor happy that I could look after half of Charlie's estate. She probably thought it belonged to her since she was the ex-wife and Charlie never remarried like she had. The only concern I had about the three of us together was Bella's emotional state. It was going to be tough on her.

When Bella woke again she was grinning from ear to ear.

"What is it love?" I asked.

"I had a good memory of my father."

"What was that?"

"The first time I told him I was going out with you."

"I'm sure that didn't go that well Bella. Your father was the police chief at the time."

"It went better than I expected, thank you very much."

"I guess so. He let you come out with me."

"Yes and he wouldn't have stopped me back then."

She went quiet and I knew she was thinking about after the game. I could tell because she was looking at her hand. The half moon scar facing up.

"I don't want to regret anything I did Edward. I don't regret it. I don't regret seeing James in the studio and trying to save my mother, who wasn't there. What I've done has made me the way I am. Yes it could be better and now it can be. I just wanted to know why."

"I know Bella. You had every right to ask why, and you did. My only regret that I have is leaving you behind that day. I should have turned around and stopped myself. I will forever be sorry for that. I hope one day you will forgive me. I know the past is the past but that is my one regret."

"Now that I know why Edward I forgive you. You had your reasons. I understand that."

"Thank you."

She climbed out of the bed and stood at the window watching the forest below.

"I had forgiven you the first time you attempted to tell me why." She said quietly as I stood behind her snaking my arms around her waist and shoulders.

"Really?"

"Yes."

She smiled and I felt her cheeks go red with heat. I loved sensing the blood rush to her cheeks. I smiled in return at the gesture she gave me without really realizing it.

"Come let's get you some breakfast. You have a big day. No doubt your mother will be going full tilt today." _I had no doubt about that what so ever._

"I don't know how much I'll be able to handle but I will try."

"We will take breaks."

"I know."

Bella changed while I went down stairs to make some eggs for her breakfast. She came down in one of my shirts and her jeans. Alice took her back up stairs as soon as she saw her and made her change. When she came back down she was wearing a black peasant top with her jeans. Not that she didn't look amazing in one of my button down shirts, but she looked even more beautiful now.

"Ready?" I asked as she finished up her breakfast.

"Not really but now is as good as it is going to get I guess."

"You'll be fine Bella. Nothing will happen today. I've seen it." Alice said behind her.

"You can see me again?" Bella asked turning towards her.

"Just. I didn't before but now that you are back in this house I can."

Bella smiled at Alice and vice versa. I was glad they fell back into being friends. However Alice needed to keep her thoughts to herself this time. I didn't warn her this time. I thought she'd have enough time to think about her answers.

"I think we'd better go Edward. My mother is probably stamping her feet by now."

"Okay if you're ready."

We headed to the car and got in. I started it and pulled out immediately heading towards the bed and breakfast. Even before I pulled up to the bed and breakfast I could hear the thoughts.

'_He's not good for her. He will influence her on her father's wishes. He should have stayed out of her life. She never would have been in Arizona if it wasn't for him in the first place. Where the hell are they? I knew I should have rented a car__**.**_**'**

I pulled in at a reasonable speed, stopping all thoughts running through Renee's head. She looked at both of us in the car and stamped her foot with a thud. She walked towards us and we got out of the car both Bella and I.

"Mom is it alright if we discuss things here? I don't really want to go to the house yet."

"Bella what is the matter?"

"I just don't want to do it yet."

"Okay, I guess it will be fine here."

Renee wasn't happy but she couldn't say no to her daughter's request. Bella was in charge. So that meant that Bella was going to be happy.

"Thanks mom."

"I'll see if they can let us use the patio."

Bella looked at me and I nodded okay. If it turned sunny I would have to excuse myself rather quickly so Renee would not find out.

We moved to the very large backyard with the covered patio. It blocked out all rain and sun for the constant rainy days. I was glad I could sit in the shady dark and not be noticed.

I pulled out the chair for Bella and then one for Renee. Renee chose to sit in another ignoring the gesture. Bella noticed but kept her mouth closed. She was holding in a comment that I was pretty sure was not very nice even for Bella standards.

"Okay Bella, Charlie left you with everything."

"I know mom."

"What do you want to do about the funeral?"

"I've never done this before mom."

"What about you Edward?" I was shocked she actually addressed me.

"I was very young when I was adopted. I don't remember my parents much at all."

"Well that leaves me." Renee was now taking charge. The final say had to go to Bella of course. "We need to order flowers, enough food for reception afterwards. We need to find out if Charlie will be buried with the police guard and flag."

"Mom they said that they would be. The lawyer told me that the other day."

"Okay. Is there anything else that you know?" she asked sharply.

"Mom don't make this difficult."

"I'm not. I'm taking charge since you won't."

"I've never done this before. I don't know what I'm doing mom."

Both mother and daughter were quiet for a moment. I stayed quiet for a moment longer before breaking the silence.

"Ladies this is not getting us anywhere. Let's get down what is for sure and things that need to be done." I offered as a suggestion.

Bella had taken a small note book out of her purse and opened her mini calendar. There were dates written all over them. I didn't want to pry so I stayed where I was. I didn't need her mother making more comments.

"Okay so things we need are: Flowers, a place for the reception, enough food for possibly 60 people or so? The suit he will be buried in and the casket."

"He wanted to be cremated Bella." She said interrupting her daughter.

"Dad told me before he died that we should bury him."

"He always told me that he wanted to be cremated."

I had to step in on this one. Charlie had told me he wanted to be buried and not cremated. He wanted to _'leave his mark on this earth'_ he had quoted to me. I had agreed. That was when he was originally signing his will.

"I have to interject here ladies." I paused for a second before continuing. "Charlie had spoken to me in private for one of his many appointments that he wanted to be buried. He wanted to leave his mark on the earth he had told me."

"Hmph." Renee pursed her lips and blew out the air being held in her cheeks.

"That is a great quote. Thank you Edward for remembering." Bella said looking at me.

I was quiet again, listening to Renee talk in her head. She was not happy she wasn't fully involved. I looked at Bella and she was watching her mother. I watched Bella open her mouth and start to talk.

"Mother stop it. This is dad's funeral we are planning. This is not a time to be petty. We should be grieving. I am grieving. Edward has stayed up with me the last two nights because I have cried myself to sleep. I told myself today I would not get upset. It would be very unproductive of me to be upset. If you don't want to help me plan then I will get Edwards sister and mother to help me." Bella rose from the table her note book and calendar in hand ready to leave in a moments notice. I rose from my chair and Renee spoke.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Charlie, your father used to talk and tell me how he wanted things."

"Things change mom." Bella was so very right in her statement. Things change. All of us changed.

"I guess I'll have to learn that."

"Learn it quickly."

Bella sat down so I sat as well. I watched as Bella continued to write as her mother spoke. Bella made a quick phone call to find out more information on the flowers. She had set an appointment for this afternoon for a casket viewing. Bella wanted to go alone with me but her mother insisted fore input. They both decided it was best to have the gathering at the house. That way all the memories each person shared would be evident. Bella had ordered four dozen roses and several arrangements. She was about to give the person on the phone her credit card number but I had replaced hers with mine. It surprised her and she didn't miss a beat. She hung up when a call came through.

"Yes this is she…. No he has passed…..Thank you….I will call Mr. Pollard. Thank you."

"Mr. Pollard?"

"School teacher in Colorado. Asking if I was returning."

"What did he say?"

"He gave me time off due to the circumstances."

"They are okay with doing that?"

"For now." She paused. "I will have to call them after to discuss my future there."

Bella continued writing in the calendar and the note book of things that needed to be done. She had become very organized since I had left. I watched her as she wrote; she was calm and very collected. She was determined not to cry, not to get upset.

"Okay is there anybody that needs to be notified of the funeral mom? In the family I mean."

"I think some of Charlie's distant cousins still live in Seattle. They will have to be notified."

"Anybody else?"

"Not that I can think of right now."

It was starting to dawn on Renee that Charlie was not going to be there any longer. Her mind went quiet and she closed her eyes trying to hold in her emotions. She opened them and watched Bella. Bella was finishing writing and watching me. Renee's mind saw how she was watching me. She saw how Bella still wanted to be with me. She saw the love in Bella's eyes and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**The funeral is starting to get under way with the planning. I think Renee is finally seeing that Bella loves Edward. There is still planning to go. So hopefully I can get a few more chapters up this week. Hubby is on nights now so I get the computer at night instead of during the day. **

**I got to watch Twilight on our flat screen (hehehe I took that line from the movie) tonight while I was typing this up. So no Ipod playing tonight.**

**Please read and review. Let me know what you think!**

**~munchkin1978~**


	13. Chapter 12

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Well I had my son checked for the H1N1 on Monday. Thank god he didn't have it. Just a really, really bad cold and cough. But the kicker is that he now made me sick. He is starting to be a germ carrier of anything and everything. New moon will be out in just a few weeks. Trying to contain my excitement but I don't think it is containable at this point. Please read the next chapter and tell me what you think.**

**Here is the last little bit from the previous chapter.**

_Bella continued writing in the calendar and the note book of things that needed to be done. She had become very organized since I had left. I watched her as she wrote; she was calm and very collected. She was determined not to cry, not to get upset._

"_Okay is there anybody that needs to be notified of the funeral mom? In the family I mean."_

"_I think some of Charlie's distant cousins still live in Seattle. They will have to be notified."_

"_Anybody else?"_

"_Not that I can think of right now."_

_It was starting to dawn on Renee that Charlie was not going to be there any longer. Her mind went quiet and she closed her eyes trying to hold in her emotions. She opened them and watched Bella. Bella was finishing writing and watching me. Renee's mind saw how she was watching me. She saw how Bella still wanted to be with me. She saw the love in Bella's eyes and she couldn't do anything to stop it._

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Why?**

**Chapter 12**

Bella nudged me under the table and I turned to face her. I smiled and she rose from the table. She put away the note book and the calendar and then pushed the chair all the way back to escape to the middle of the back yard. She headed for one of the wide seats and sat down. It wasn't raining yet and the cloud was covering the sky still. I stood myself, leaving Renee with her thoughts and headed over to Bella and sat down beside her. She put her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"I said I wasn't going to get upset today."

"It's okay Bella." I said softly to her.

"She's watching us isn't she?"

"Yes. She is wondering how we got so close so fast from being apart for so long."

"She needs to stay out of my life. She's the one who wanted to ship me off to the nut house."

"I'm glad you didn't go. I'm glad for who you are now. I love you that much more now than I did back then."

"I love you still too Edward."

Bella's glistening eyes looked up at me and she had a small smile on her face. I pulled her closer and she snuggled up to me. I felt her phone vibrate as she pulled it out. She looked at the caller id and pressed ignore. She placed the phone beside her and lay her head back down. I tucked her hands in my pockets so she wouldn't freeze and we stayed like that for a little while.

When Bella finally rose from her spot with me it was time to go for the appointment. Renee watched us as we came back across the yard hand in hand. I left them both to get the car. I listened to make sure everything went smoothly.

"_I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have jumped to my silly conclusions. I can see you still love him. You always have, haven't you?"_

"_Yes, I have mother."_

"_Please forgive me for last night. It was wrong of me."_

"_It's okay mom."_

I could sense both of them coming so I started the car quickly and waited. Bella got in the front with me and her mother got in the back. The ride to the funeral home was quiet. Nothing was thought of or said. I was tempted to turn the radio on but refrained from doing so. I listened to Bella's heart beat and that was enough for just me.

Upon arrival to the funeral home I stepped out of the car helping Bella out first then holding the door for Renee. I wanted to be polite but not forward. Renee thanked me and the three of us went inside. They were already waiting for us.

Right before Bella was various caskets at different prices. She poked me in the ribs so I knew not to surprise her with my credit card. She knew me all to well.

Bella picked out a simple casket and I took care of the rest for her. She was getting upset again and I wanted to get her home. I handled the times and date that the funeral should be held on and Bella and her mother agreed. I knew the police station would have to be involved so on Bella's behalf I called them to verify the dates and times for the wake and gathering. The new chief of police would be sending the gun salute. I had only read about the funerals for police officers. Even retired ones. The flag would have to be draped over the casket before hand and folded then given to next of kin. Which would be Bella. I made my way back to Bella who had sat down outside the room to wait. She perked up when she saw me.

"Everything is looked after." I told her telling her to stay seated for the moment.

"Thank you Edward so much."

"We'd better get going." I said a few moments later after I picked up some thoughts of the funeral home personnel.

"I'd like that at the moment."

I followed both ladies out the door and settled into my car. We dropped Renee off so she could rest some more. She looked like she was still falling asleep. As she got out she was watching Bella and I and wondered if Bella would be alright. Both Bella and I watched her in return as she walked up the step and into the bed and breakfast.

"What was she thinking today?" Bella finally asked.

"About why I'm back in your life. Why I was in Charlie's so much. Also she questioned you and I together."

"She apologized for last night to me."

"I heard. Are you okay with it?"

"Yes. I don't want to fight with my mother. Sometimes she is too unbelievable."

"From her thoughts I picked up today she is sorry. She didn't think you'd want to be back with me because of what happened."

"I got over it." I heard Bella flip her hair behind her ears and continue. "I got over it because there were still feelings there. I may have been mad, upset but underneath everything I still loved you. Nothing would change that. I just had to bring those feelings up again."

I pulled into the long drive and sped down to the end. Esme was outside waiting for us with a grim face. I got out immediately picking up Esme's thoughts as I closed the door.

'_Edward the wolves know Charlie has passed. They want us gone now.'_

"Where are they?" I nearly shouted in a growl.

"In the back on the border line." She told me.

"Bella stay with Esme please. I need to take care of the wolves."

"I'm going to come with you Edward. This has to do with me now too."

"I want you safe Bella. I don't want you harmed and you may very well get harmed if you come with us."

"I can take care of myself Edward. I have been doing that for the past four years."

"Esme where are the others?"

"On their way to the border. I stayed behind to wait for you."

I took off at a run into the house and pulled both documents from the dresser. I gave them to Bella and looked at her when I returned moments later. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. "You stay beside me and Esme at all times. Understand." I watched her nod yes and I put her on my back and we took off running. I was resigning that Bella could help us. The wolves would do what they wanted, when they wanted. I hated using Bella as leverage but this time could not be helped.

We arrived moments later and Bella kissed my neck as I placed her down on the ground. Esme stayed on her other side as I took the two documents from Bella's hands. I kissed each hand, her forehead and her lips.

"Make sure you stay with either myself or Esme. Promise me you will."

"I promise Edward. I won't move from you or Esme."

"Okay, let's go."

We moved as a group and stood with the others. The wolves were in human form half dressed waiting for us to arrive. I watched as Jacob seethed from the middle of the pack. He'd noticed Bella with me.

"Why did you bring her?" Emmett asked from my left.

"She is our help. I'll explain it later."

Carlisle was the first to step forward slightly and speak. "Why do you call this meeting?"

"Charlie has passed. Your jobs are done. You must leave. Not to come back." Sam stated.

"We signed the treaty but there is a legal matter that voids that treaty." I said speaking for Carlisle. I moved forward with the documents clutched in my hands. Bella moved to come with me but Esme held her back with her. "In Charlie's last will and testament it states and claims Bella and I as executor's of his estate." I smiled. It felt good to say it out loud.

"You are not Charlie's kin." Jacob spat out. "This is a trick. You can't be." Jacob was shaking. He wasn't stable, he needed to calm down.

"Jacob Black you dare question what my father wanted?" Bella called out from behind me. "You were like a son to him even after Billy passed. Don't do this. It's not right. The Cullen's have just as much right to be here as you do." Bella was not upset, she was getting angry.

"Is there proof that you are legally to be here vampire?" Sam asked keeping a level head about himself.

I stepped forward again with Carlisle and handed him the legal documents stating I was one of Charlie's executors. Sam looked at the document and then at Bella.

"Do you want him as an executor?" He asked.

"Yes Sam I do. I need all their help. I can't do this on my own." Bella said to him quietly knowing full well that all of us including across the border had heard her.

Jacob's mind raged out clearly in my head. He was not happy.

'_You conned her into this didn't you? You leach. You will take her life away like you did last time. She is grieving. Why can't you just leave her alone?'_

"I will not leave her alone Jacob Black. I will not unless she asks me to step away." I stated back.

He seethed again and lurched forward. Esme took Bella a few steps backward behind the rest of the family. Sam handed back the documents and pulled out the treaty. He was ignoring Jacob for the moment.

"As pack leader I will make and amendment to the treaty."

"Thank you." Carlisle said stepping back.

Jacob lurched forward again only to be stopped by Sam. All Sam did was hold his arm out clothes lining him.

"Stop it Jacob. Do this for Charlie." Bella called out as Jacob shook himself off.

"Stand down Jacob. There is no need for your behavior." Sam said. He turned back to us to address the treaty. "The main agreement stands. You must not harm another human. However because of the legal document, I will give you one year from Charlie's funeral to leave Forks. Not returning for less than 40 years."

Carlisle agreed as he initialed the amendment. We all initialed afterwards. One of us staying with Bella at all times. Sam handed the documents over and we waited.

Bella slipped her hand into mine making Jacob shake with hatred again. His thoughts were yelling and screaming that he should be the one comforting Bella, not me. I smiled a small smile and looked at Bella. She smiled back and I pulled her in closer.

"You were right." I said only for her. "You were right about helping."

"I told you so." She said laying her head down on my chest.

"Yes you told me so, happy now?"

"Yes I am happy. I'm with you and you don't have to leave again. When you do, I want to come with you this time."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

I knew Jacob could hear us. His hearing was almost as good as ours was. Bella and I turned to go and we walked away only to be stopped moments later. I held onto Bella and turned only to see Jacob burst into a wolf and come directly at us.

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**Well the funeral planning is complete. The treaty is amended. Now what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? A battle? A submission? You'll have to wait till tomorrow!!!**

**Please read and review. Let me know what you think!**

**~munchkin1978~**


	14. Chapter 13

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Please read the next chapter and tell me what you think. I kind of left it with a cliffy last night so here it is the chapter you all told me to hurry up on. Hope you like it. I'm not telling what happens. You will have to read it to see.**

**Here is the last little bit from the previous chapter.**

_Bella slipped her hand into mine making Jacob shake with hatred again. His thoughts were yelling and screaming that he should be the one comforting Bella, not me. I smiled a small smile and looked at Bella. She smiled back and I pulled her in closer._

"_You were right." I said only for her. "You were right about helping."_

"_I told you so." She said laying her head down on my chest._

"_Yes you told me so, happy now?"_

"_Yes I am happy. I'm with you and you don't have to leave again. When you do, I want to come with you this time."_

"_I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_I knew Jacob could hear us. His hearing was almost as good as ours was. Bella and I turned to go and we walked away only to be stopped moments later. I held onto Bella and turned only to see Jacob burst into a wolf and come directly at us._

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Why?**

**Chapter 13**

Bella screamed out as I blocked Jacob coming at her. He slammed into me but didn't knock me down. He bounced backwards and fell to the ground. Alice and Jasper took Bella from me and I turned my full attention back to Jacob. He turned back from a wolf to a human and came at me again.

"You will not win Jacob. Bella has a choice." I growled out waiting for his next move again.

"You forced that choice."

"No. Bella can make her own decisions. She has done so and continues to do so."

Jacob came at me again and I pushed him back. He bounced back up again and continued to come at me once again. This time I grabbed his throat and held him in place off the ground.

"Stop this. Bella is grieving for Charlie. If you come to the funeral this will not spill into it. I will protect her at all costs. You will not disrupt it. Do you hear me dog?" I didn't wait for a response. I was not in a giving mood now. "Now stop this before you get yourself killed. I know Jasper would love to get his hands on you and so would I. I can snap your neck like the twig it is. I am much stronger than you are dog. Get that through you tiny skull."

I released him and let him drop to the ground. "Also put some clothes on." I turned to see Bella watching wide eyed. She was itching to run to me, to make sure I was okay. I was always okay. It was going to be the dog that wouldn't be if he didn't listen. Alice was holding her and when I was about half way to her she let her go. Bella ran into my arms and stopped me from going forward.

"We need to go love." I stated to her. I didn't look back. She nodded and took a quick glimpse behind me. She turned her head around and I heard Sam start to lay into Jacob. We caught up to Alice and Jasper and I had to ask what happened.

"_**What happened**_?" I ordered the answer with my growled out question.

"The wolves crossed the border claiming we were breaking the treaty. They were waiting to start a battle. Carlisle stalled them till you got there." Jasper told me, his thick southern drawl standing out in the quiet forest.

"How did they know when Charlie passed?" I certainly didn't say anything to any of the staff at the hospital. I waited to hear the answer instead of getting it myself from his head.

"From Jacob Black." Alice said for Jasper.

Bella's head whipped around as the words came out. "How did he find out Alice?"

"He went to the hospital." She paused. "He apparently tried the house first. Then he found your cell phone number and tried to call this afternoon."

Bella had a call earlier. Alice said there was a call. That must have been the dog. She must have sensed it. "Your phone Bella."

"I didn't know who was calling. I don't answer it if I don't know who it is. Out of safety now."

"It was good that he found out. The treaty was handled with out much of an argument. Well till the end anyway. "Alice said looking behind her.

"I guess so." Bella said quiet now.

"Bella, love are you alright?"

"Yes I just wish he still didn't have the issue with you and I together."

"My only worry is that they contain themselves if they come to the funeral."

"I'm sure Sam will keep them in check Edward. He is the pack leader. He has the authority." Jasper said.

We picked up at a run and headed for home. I had Bella on my back again and she was hanging on with a lighter grip than before. When the house came into view I slowed letting Alice and Jasper catch up. I took Bella's hand and we walked slowly towards the house. I knew Bella was thinking. She was always quiet when she was thinking.

I took her in the house and she sat in the kitchen and put her head in her hands and the tears started to fall. The day was starting to catch up to her. I sat beside her and pulled her closer.

"Bella, love, it's alright." I said stroking her hair.

"_No_……._it's_………_not_………._Edward_." She blurted out between sobs. "The funeral is for Charlie. They will turn it into a battle ground. I just know it now."

I wiped the tears away that were on her cheeks. I turned her tear stained face towards me and held it in place. "Bella I wouldn't let anything happen at the funeral. I'm sure Sam will keep Jacob in check. Jacob should have enough sense to hold in his anger till everything is settled."

"How can you be so trusting of that? When he has acted like he has towards you and I?"

I didn't trust the dog. I never would. I would have preferred to snap his neck right then and there but Bella had been through enough at this point. "I am going on a little bit of luck Bella. Sam was the one who found you after I left. I will forever be thankful to him. It was unfortunate it was a dog that did but I am still thankful."

Bella stopped crying as she took in my words that I was telling her. It was a long day for her and she was starting to look tired. She must be hungry as well.

"Are you hungry?"

I rose a few moments after she nodded. I made her a quick dinner and she ate every last crumb. She still watched me, amazed that I could cook when I didn't eat food at all.

After supper I took her upstairs and told her to get some rest. I placed the documents in the safe with the jewelry that was in my closet. I came back out and Bella had curled up on the bed and had fallen asleep already.

"Good night my love." I whispered.

I let Bella sleep. She still needed her rest. I pulled out an old journal I had and started to read while Bella slept. It was a time when I was a young vampire. It was also the time when the Cullen's had signed the first treaty. Alice and Jasper were not with us yet. Jasper would have been an influential help at the time. After re-reading the original treaty time I realized that this treaty was un-needed. We had proved that we had not killed humans. We were not like the other vampires. I tossed my journal aside and watched Bella sleep like the angel she was.

Bella awoke early in the morning to me sitting beside her. She smiled up at me and realized that she had to finish the plans today. Her face went blank and her eyes glistened over again.

"Let me take care of today Bella."

"I need to do this Edward. I need to do this for my father."

"You are upset and grieving. Let me look after it. Everyone will understand. I want you to rest. Stay with Alice and Esme today. I'm sure Rosalie will join you for the day."

I hoped Rosalie would be there. I knew she didn't like Bella much and she was the cause of us leaving in the first place. I was sure Alice would know. Bella finally nodded. She knew I was right. She needed a day of rest and someone or multiple people to distract her. I would take over everything for the day. I am sure Alice would love to spend the day with Bella cheering her up.

Bella rose from the bed and showered then changed. She gave me her notebook so I could write things down for her. I watched as Alice came in and got her. She was taking her to her room. Jasper had vacated it and came to visit with me. No sooner had he done that Emmett was with me too, and Carlisle soon followed.

"The ladies are cheering Bella up." Emmett said. "Which leaves us out of today's festivities."

"Emmett they are probably going to do girly things all day. I have a funeral to arrange for."

"Let us help. We love Bella too. She is our little sister."

"Okay but on one condition. This is serious, no joking around for a while." I said to him watching him.

"Okay, okay."

I started the phone calls to the police chief and found out the planned details of the gun salute and the officer's funeral. Charlie was one of the longest police chiefs they had so it was going to be a big to do in the city of Forks. Emmett called the newspaper and put the notice in that Charlie's funeral was this coming Friday and the wake was on Thursday night. Carlisle arranged for the body to be moved to the funeral home for Thursday. Bella would have to go to the house tomorrow to get a suit for Charlie. I was about to make another call when Alice's thoughts rang out in my head.

'_We are taking Bella out for some air. Plus she needs some new clothes and a dress for the funeral.'_

Good that will distract her enough.

'_We are leaving now. Should be back in a bit.'_

Thanks Alice.

"The ladies are taking Bella out for some air and shopping apparently." I told them all as they looked up from what they were doing.

"We should go hunting before the funeral." Emmett said.

"I agree." Carlisle said. "Just to be on the safe side. We want to be calm if we are going to be with the wolves for part of the day."

I made the last phone call I had to make to the hospital. I had paper work I needed to sign. I would have to go in to sign it tomorrow. I hung up the phone and with the Cullen men we headed out to hunt.

I ran ahead of them all turned and stopped waiting for the others to catch up. I ran ahead again as they did catch up. I always treated it like a game. I was the fastest and always would be. I loved running with the wind in my hair and the feeling of flying across the earth. I stopped catching the scent of the mountain lion. I followed it for a minute and caught it off guard making it a clean kill before the others caught up to me finally.

"No fair you bagged one before we even caught up." Emmett said pouting like a small child.

"Don't worry Emmett there is still lots for us." Jasper said punching his arm.

Right now was like it used to be before Charlie had died, before I had left Bella. I sat back on a tree trunk and watched as Emmett played tag with his food, Jasper went after it military style and Carlisle….. Well Carlisle was still reserved. From the first day he taught me he was always reserved. I admired him for it. Most people, well vampires could not live the life style he does. Jasper was the test, and right now he was acing the test. The only mistake he'd made was at Bella's fateful party.

'_Edward what is wrong? You're not hunting.'_ Jasper said through his thoughts.

I picked up Emmett's thoughts first before I answered Jasper. Emmett was playing tag with his food and hopping around like a child on Christmas morning.

"I was thinking when the last time we had actually did this together."

Jasper stopped and I had him thinking as well. I knew he would settle on the party. He had been doing that for four long years. His thoughts bounced around till it finally came to just before the party. We had all of us gone hunting the day before Bella's party. Jasper had been doing well with Bella in the house all the time. Plus all of us where very excited about the party Alice had planned for Bella.

"It was before the party Edward." He finally said out loud.

"It's not your fault Jasper. Please don't think it is. I've been telling you for four long years it is not your fault." I said earnestly.

"You tell me that but all the same I still think so."

I looked at him and watched his expression change. He was trying to influence himself with his emotions. He was conflicted now but changed moments later. I wondered if he would forgive himself. I hoped he would. I wasn't holding my breath for right now.

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**Well the funeral planning is completely completed. I told you it was coming tomorrow. Another chapter tomorrow hopefully. Depends on my son who has been getting up in the middle of the night.**

**Please read and review. Let me know what you think!**

**~munchkin1978~**


	15. Chapter 14

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**I should be doing my Christmas ornaments but I am typing this just for all you guys! I need to get to work on my ornaments – the orders are piling up. But I can't stay away from typing this all for you. You are all probably dying to know what is going on next so here you go. I am going to be quiet and let you read.**

**Here is the last little bit from the previous chapter.**

"_I was thinking when the last time we had actually did this together."_

_Jasper stopped and I had him thinking as well. I knew he would settle on the party. He had been doing that for four long years. His thoughts bounced around till it finally came to just before the party. We had all of us gone hunting the day before Bella's party. Jasper had been doing well with Bella in the house all the time. Plus all of us where very excited about the party Alice had planned for Bella._

"_It was before the party Edward." He finally said out loud._

"_It's not your fault Jasper. Please don't think it is. I've been telling you for four long years it is not your fault." I said earnestly._

"_You tell me that but all the same I still think so."_

_I looked at him and watched his expression change. He was trying to influence himself with his emotions. He was conflicted now but changed moments later. I wondered if he would forgive himself. I hoped he would. I wasn't holding my breath for right now._

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Why?**

**Chapter 14**

We returned as the ladies had returned. Bella was smiling and looked beautiful as ever. Her eyes were bright and shining, the brown showing flecks of gold already. Her hair was up and out of her face, showing off her pale skin and her flushed cheeks as she finally realized I was starring at her. I smiled at her and she came to me carrying some shopping bags.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes they kept me distracted."

"Good. We have hunted so the ladies can go now if they want."

"I can tell your eyes are liquid."

She always knew when I needed to hunt. I was always pushing it further and further and that was almost always the reason for my moods. I was glad to see that Bella wasn't sad at the moment but I'm sure that would change.

"What did you buy?" I asked drawing her attention back to the bags.

"Dress clothes. Alice said I needed dress clothes."

"Looks like you have more than just one set."

"I apparently can't wear the same thing twice." She grumbled under her breath.

Bella laughed the moment my head shook at her. I took the bags from her and carried them inside for her. She followed not wanting to stay outside. She was keeping up with me as I headed up the stairs to change from my hunting clothes. I didn't want to smell like the woods and animal blood. She didn't like the smell of any blood. I watched Bella sit on the bed and wait for me. I headed into the closet just out of view of her. I could hear the rustling on the bed and turned to pay attention to what I was doing.

I quickly stripped out of my clothing and pulled on a pair of jeans. I grabbed a dark button down shirt and walked out of the closet as I put my arm through the hole. I was about to do up the buttons when I felt the heat radiating off her. She was blushing and watching me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You can tell me anything Bella."

"I just wondered that's all."

"Wondered what?" I abandoned doing up the buttons now. She had me distracted.

"Wondered if we ever could be together, together."

I knew what she was getting at. I looked at her and spoke. "What brought this on?"

"I was listening to Alice and Rosalie talk. They were trying to distract me."

I'd have to have a talk with those two. I searched for their thoughts and nothing. They had gone hunting already.

"Bella I could hurt you, you do realize that."

"I know you wouldn't Edward." She said her eyes telling me she knew I wouldn't.

I went and sat beside her on the bed rolling my sleeves as I sat. I still hadn't done the buttons u when I turned to her again. "Bella I want you. _God_ I want you that way but I could hurt you and I don't want to do that. I love you too much to do that."

"Edward you wouldn't hurt me. Your sub conscience wouldn't let you. I know you wouldn't."

"Bella you don't know that."

She stood up and placed her self in front of me and looked at me. Her brown eyes searching mine. I turned away as my thoughts started to catch up.

"Look at me Edward. I know you wouldn't hurt me. Don't ask me how I know. I just do. Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I do Bella. It's me I don't trust." I really didn't trust myself if I were put in that situation. I've had to push the thought of being with Bella that way aside for the last few years.

"Just please trust me okay."

She looked at me and her eyes twinkling all while she was dazzling me. She had turned my dazzling her around on me. I watched her carefully, reading her face as she tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ears. I reached for her waist with my hands and pulled her close and laid my head on her stomach. I listened to her heart beat faster than ever. She quickly pulled back and I saw her expression had changed. I knew what she wanted.

"Bella, I could….." She cut me off with one of her kisses. A kiss that told me again what she wanted.

I kissed her back. _This is what I wanted. I wanted her._ I pulled her closer as she continued to kiss me. My mind was telling me this wasn't right. It was the wrong time. She was grieving. My body told me otherwise. I kept the simple thought that I could hurt her in the fore-front incase I had gone too far. Which the likely hood of that happening was very great.

"You're sure?" I asked in the moment she needed to catch her breath.

She nodded. She was giving me permission to do this in her time of sorrow. I should have waited but my past thoughts were now forgotten. I stood up and picked her up and placed her on the bed. Her brown locks sprawling out behind her like a blanket. She didn't care. She only had eyes for me. She was watching me as I took a deep breath. I removed my half done up shirt and she instantly ran her hands over my chest. She gasped at how cold my skin was to her flaming skin. She left trails of heat down my chest that felt etched into my skin. Pieces of clothing came off in urgency now and I wrapped her in a blanket so she wouldn't freeze with the skin contact.

"You're sure you want this?" I couldn't believe I was asking again. I wanted this.

"Yes Edward. I want you. I want to feel you. I want you, I've always wanted you."

She didn't need to say anymore. I plunged into her not waiting for a signal. I held my self up over her watching for it just incase. I had stopped at her virginity. She was still a virgin after all these years. I watched her face as she adjusted to me being inside her.

"It will hurt for a moment, love." I whispered to her as I continued. She nodded in agreement and as if she knew she braced her self for it. She yelped out and cried into my shoulder. The cry stopped a moment later as I continued to move inside her. All I could smell was her blood. _My heroin_. I could feel it running between us as we moved. I felt the venom pooling in my mouth as the scent continued to waft around us. _I would not do this to her now_. I had just hunted. The freesia scent wafted over us again like it was stuck in my nose. _I will not do this now. I will not do this now._ I kept telling myself.

Bella arched her back as I entered her again and again. The tightness I felt moments later were met with her crying out in pleasure. There was no more sadness in her at the moment. She was happy. She was with me. I watched her face as I kissed her. Her eyes closed as she kissed me back. I could feel her lips swelling. If I could feel them, then certainly she could. This union wouldn't last much longer I could sense her climax rising as much as I could sense mine. She was getting tighter and tighter until I couldn't stand it any longer. I bit into the pillow that lay beside her, muffling my cry of passion and the venom leaking from my mouth. I didn't want to bite her. Once I bit the pillow I realized how much control I actually had.

I collapsed beside her and wrapped her in the blanket that she was already half wrapped in. She gasped and let out her breath as I tucked her in my arms.

"Bella, love what brought…." I asked breaking the afterglow silence.

"Shhh Edward. It was time. It should have happened a long time ago. Before you ask and I know you will, No you didn't hurt me. You were incredible. I am glad it was you and not someone else. I'm happy to have you back in my life. I may be grieving but I needed that. I needed to feel you. I needed to be with you completely."

She had known I wouldn't hurt her. She had been right. She told me to trust her. I did.

"I'm glad I didn't hurt you. You knew I wouldn't." I said quietly to her.

"I know things Edward…. Well when it comes to you I know."

I wrapped her up again like a cocoon and lay beside her just holding her. I was beyond happy I didn't hurt her. I wanted her to be safe around me. I wanted her to be happy. I could sense the blood rushing to her cheeks as she drifted to sleep. She must have been thinking to moments before. I smiled and let her sleep. She deserved it.

About an hour or so later I woke Bella up. Her phone was ringing. She sat up with the blanket wrapped around her and answered it. I took my leave and re-dressed only keeping a light sense on the conversation. I didn't want to intrude incase it was family. When I heard her voice raise that was when I came back out. I could slightly hear the conversation on the other end. The voice I knew. It was on that I had stopped from attacking us earlier today.

"No…..It is my right to be with who I want…… Charlie wouldn't condone this from you…. Don't you dare…..Your lucky Charlie thought of you like a son………Stop it Jacob. Stop it right now. I will not……"

She flipped the phone shut and had thrown it across the bed. I caught it before it shattered on the ground below.

"Bella, love, are you alright?"

"No… I wish I could un-invite people to funerals. He is not going to play nice Edward."

"Let me worry about him." I would break the child in half if he ruined Charlie's funeral. _If he even had thoughts of Bella while she was grieving._

I went and placed the phone on the table across from the bed. It rang again and I picked it up to hand it back to her but glancing at the caller id as I did. It was the dog again. I took the phone and answered it without hesitating in the slightest.

"_**Jacob Black**_… You better behave at Charlie's funeral or I will break you in half. I will have no issue doing it in front of neither the pack nor my family. Bella is grieving for her father don't you dare even think about disrupting it. If you even remotely touch a hair on her head it will result in you being ejected and the end of your life permanently."

I didn't wait for a reply I kept going. "Is that clear dog?" I didn't hear a reply. "You will sit where my family can watch you and eject you if necessary."

I heard a click. He'd heard me. I hoped for his sake I didn't have to break him in half. I put the phone down and joined Bella on the bed again. I looked into her upset face and dried the fallen tears on her cheeks. My happy Bella was no more.

"Bella, love, I won't let anything happen on Friday. He wouldn't dare do it."

"I trust you Edward. It's him I don't trust."

I pulled Bella close and she sighed. I looked down at her and gave her a crooked smile. She smiled back and snuggled into my side. I grabbed her shirt and she slipped it on having no issue of changing in front of me now. I couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful. She was my angel, my godsend to this damned vampire life.

She got up moments later wrapping the blanket around her and picking up her clothing that was strewn across the floor. She headed to the bathroom and cleaned up and came out dressed moments later.

It finally dawned on me what had just happened. I knew it was one of the girls that placed the idea in Bella's head. It was probably Alice. I smiled as she knew me all to well. She was probably having a vision as my thoughts rang out. I'd get her back some day but I would have to thank her too.

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**Okay I know, I know. It should have happened earlier but it just didn't work. It worked here. It's a little more than what I usually write for the fluff. I'm sure there is more coming. You will just have to read the rest of the story to find out!!!**

**Please read and review. Let me know what you think!**

**~munchkin1978~**


	16. Chapter 15

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Got my orders done today. So here is a treat. The next chapter is here. Sorry don't have much of an opening. I had the fluff in the last chapter. The next two are probably going to be not so much like the last.**

**Here is the last little bit from the previous chapter.**

_I pulled Bella close and she sighed. I looked down at her and gave her a crooked smile. She smiled back and snuggled into my side. I grabbed her shirt and she slipped it on having no issue of changing in front of me now. I couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful. She was my angel, my godsend to this damned vampire life._

_She got up moments later wrapping the blanket around her and picking up her clothing that was strewn across the floor. She headed to the bathroom and cleaned up and came out dressed moments later._

_It finally dawned on me what had just happened. I knew it was one of the girls that placed the idea in Bella's head. It was probably Alice. I smiled as she knew me all to well. She was probably having a vision as my thoughts rang out. I'd get her back some day but I would have to thank her too._

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Why?**

**Chapter 15**

Bella was dreading going to the house by herself. She didn't want to see the finality of the house as hers. Renee was however willing to go to the house and clean up before Friday. I gave her the keys that Bella had on my way to sign some paper work at the hospital. I knew what I had to do next and I was happy to do it. I made sure everything was in order before I left. I had stolen away while Bella had slept and typed my resignation letter from the hospital. I was not needed any longer and I was with Bella. I really couldn't be seen with her and still work at the hospital. I had left Bella with Alice and Esme. Esme had of course ordered dozens upon dozens more floral arrangements for the funeral from the Cullen family. Bella just didn't know it yet.

When I finally returned from the hospital Bella was on the phone again. Friends and family had been calling off and on all day for her. She talked to every single one and had a cry with them. I watched her cry then compose herself only to cry again with the next phone call. I wished I could take her pain away but it would disappear with time and I knew that time heals all wounds. I had convinced her to turn her phone off for awhile and eat. She hadn't been eating a lot since Charlie died. That was not good for her strength. As a doctor I was worried, as a partner I was extremely worried. Carlisle had noticed it as well and sat down with her and talked. She agreed to do better for her health.

Thursday had come and the evening was here as quickly as the week had gone. Alice helped Bella dress in the black pant suit she picked out for her. She looked exquisite but sad.

"You look lovely." I said quietly. "I'm sorry today had come."

"Don't be sorry Edward. You can't stop time. It will move forward. I have resigned to the fact that Charlie is gone. Never coming back. I am going to put on a brave face today and try to hold it together for myself and the others around me."

"You don't have to do that Bella. Your family knows." I knew she was going to do it for me. She was trying to placate me.

"Right now I do. She breathed out the air in her lungs and continued. "You have been there for me the last few days when I thought things were falling apart and never going to get better."

She confirmed it that she was holding it together for me. "I will always be there for you Bella. Now and forever." _I always would be_ _my love_. I would always be were she was.

She looked at me. I knew I'd hit a sore spot with that last comment. I had left her and now I am back never to leave her again. She stepped down the last step and starred me in the eyes.

"What if I wanted forever to happen right now Edward?"

_Forever_…. I'd have to change her. I wanted to have forever with her. I didn't want to change her. I wanted her healthy and happy. I wanted to grow old with her.

"I'd have to change you." I said quietly.

"Would you?"

I knew what she was asking and why she had asked it. We were at an impasse the last time we spoke about this.

"Bella I can't."

"Don't you dare Edward say that it is because of the treaty."

"Bella that is part of it." I said watching her look at her hands. "The other part is I couldn't do that to you. I can't take your life away. I won't damn you to this life."

"Edward I wanted a life with you. I still do want a life with you. I want to be with you forever."

"I know Bella. I want that too."

"Then it is decision made, is it not?" She walked past me to the front door and turned around to look at me. Her face emotionless. "Are you coming?"

I followed her holding my suit jacket in hand and caught up to her as we reached the Volvo. I opened the door and she stepped in with such grace. I was in awe that she had changed so much. She was wearing heels; my clumsy Bella was wearing heels. She had not fallen down, nor hurt herself once. I got into the car and we drove off. The rest of the Cullen family following behind in their cars. We were all going to be there for her and for Charlie.

We arrived minutes later. Renee had arrived before us and said her private goodbyes already. She was waiting for us in the lobby of the funeral home. Bella stood up from the car and straightened herself. She went directly to her and hugged her. Carlisle and Esme joined beside me and we followed. The others falling in step behind us. I listened to the people that were arriving. Family and friends getting out of their cars. Then I smelt them.

_The wolves._

I heard their minds as each one approached. You couldn't miss their thoughts yelling back and forth at each other.

"The pack is here." I told Carlisle. I knew the others smelt them but now they were on guard. Alice and Jasper took one section of the room and Emmett and Rosalie took another. I stayed with Bella. Carlisle and Esme took the front. We would protect Bella at all costs. We wouldn't let anything happen today, nor tomorrow. I slipped my jacket on and prepared to meet others in Bella's family. I didn't want to come off as being freezing cold to everyone so I had to keep a heat pack close by if people started to question. They were here to see Bella anyhow and make sure she was holding up okay.

When the wolves entered the funeral home they were greeted by Carlisle who told them no trouble. They blew past him and entered as Bella looked up. All of them were dressed in simple white shirts and dress pants. They were not the dogs they ran around as. I stiffened as Jacob's thoughts echoed in my head.

'_Stay away from her leach. She is grieving. She needs to heal with family. Not cold dead people'_

In response to his thought the venom pooled in my mouth. He was dangerously close to having his life hang in the balance.

'_Don't worry your dead head about anything. We will not disrupt Charlie's funeral. We've been told.'_

I nodded swallowing the venom. I accepted what he had said. I didn't believe him in the least but I wasn't going to ruin the wake for Bella either. I stood as close to Bella as I could without her noticing. I'm sure she did but she didn't say anything.

When it finally came time to say goodbye Bella stood in front of the closed casket. She gasped in her air and let out her cries. She had held together for three hours without a tear falling or a sob breaking through. She had held up well considering her mother was a wreck. I let Bella stand on her own and then I joined her. Alice took her other side and Jasper waited outside. His emotion detector was out of sorts now. He had to re-group or he would need to hunt again. He was concentrating on keeping people calm, especially the wolves.

Alice and I helped Bella to the car. The wolves were waiting in the woods till we left. They were going to stay till they knew everything was fine. Jacob was still seething that I was with Bella and comforting her. He kept thinking it should have been him that was with her. I couldn't help but smirk and gloat by draping my arms across her, letting her head fall on my shoulder. It only made him madder.

Bella took her shoes off in the car and lay back against the seat.

"Bella, love, how are you doing?"

"Emotionally? I am drained."

"You have a great family. Very kind to look out for you." I was making small talk to distract her a little bit.

"I do. I wish it wasn't a funeral I had to see them at though." Her tears had stopped and she was closing her eyes.

"Sleep, I'll get you into the house when we get home."

"Thanks."

I don't think she actually really did fall asleep. She was awake when we reached the house. I helped her out of the car, but she tried to put her shoes back on. I took her shoes and carried her into the house. I set her down on the floor and her feet suctioned to the floor. The others were not home yet. They were securing the parameters around the funeral home. Just as the dogs were doing. Bella dropped her shoes and went and sat on the couch to rest for a while.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit actually."

"What would you like?"

"Just a sandwich please."

"I'll be right back my love."

I didn't mind making her food. It was for Bella. I wasn't eating it. But I did make her things I had tested out on the others. I made her a grilled cheese sandwich and came back with the sandwich on the plate and some soda for her sugar intake.

"Thank you Edward."

"Anything for you love."

She ate in silence which worried me a little bit. She had been quiet since we had another impasse earlier. She was never this quiet. There was always something she was doing. I couldn't chalk this up to the funeral. Something else was going on.

"Bella, love, are you okay?"

"Just thinking about the future." She told me in a quiet voice.

"What about the future?" I prompted.

"About me." She replied.

"What about you?" Now I was curious.

"Lots of things Edward. Nothing in particular."

I let it drop. I would ask again another time. I didn't want to push her. Maybe she would be willing to tell me. I hoped that she trusted me enough to do that.

Bella finished eating and put the plate down. She got up and we went hand in hand upstairs.

"Don't worry Edward. I just have to figure out what I am doing."

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**I should have had this out earlier but my son is still sick. He just keeps getting cold after cold. Thank god it is not the H1N1. The funeral is coming. What do you think will happen? Will Jacob and the pack behave?**

**Please read and review. Let me know what you think!**

**~munchkin1978~**


	17. Chapter 16

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Yuck now I am sick again. My son apparently likes to share everything! Oh well – I hope you like the next chapter. It is a little shorter than normal in this story. Big day is coming. Please read and tell me what you think.**

**Here is the last little bit from the previous chapter.**

_She ate in silence which worried me a little bit. She had been quiet since we had another impasse earlier. She was never this quiet. There was always something she was doing. I couldn't chalk this up to the funeral. Something else was going on._

"_Bella, love, are you okay?"_

"_Just thinking about the future." She told me in a quiet voice._

"_What about the future?" I prompted._

"_About me." She replied._

"_What about you?" Now I was curious._

"_Lots of things Edward. Nothing in particular."_

_I let it drop. I would ask again another time. I didn't want to push her. Maybe she would be willing to tell me. I hoped that she trusted me enough to do that._

_Bella finished eating and put the plate down. She got up and we went hand in hand upstairs._

"_Don't worry Edward. I just have to figure out what I am doing."_

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Why?**

**Chapter 16**

I watched her enter our room. I questioned her last statement. I didn't know what she was thinking unless she told me. I didn't want to push her just yet. I really wanted to know what she meant by it. I had let it go a few minutes ago but now I wish I could know her thoughts. I had to force myself to let it go again. I couldn't be in control. She had to do this on her own. I had to keep telling myself that.

She lay on the bed dressed in her comfy clothes. I missed where she had headed to the bathroom to change. I was thinking about her previous comment. I was in my own thoughts, my own world.

"Your worrying Edward aren't you?" She asked watching me.

I didn't answer her. She knew me well. She knew I would brood over this. Worry over something that could not be helped because she was in control of it.

"You don't need to worry. I just need to make a decision that will affect our time here in Forks. Whether I stay behind for a little while and join you or go with you from the start."

"You know my preference." I wanted her with me. I was not leaving her behind again.

"I do. But I want my preference. I need to know if I am doing the right thing."

I half smiled at her. I knew what she meant. I couldn't control her decision this time. It was her decision to make. I wasn't going to leave her. I was going to be here to help her make the decision. She closed her eyes and before I knew it she had fallen asleep. Her heartbeat steady, her sleep peaceful for the moment. She was peaceful and I was brooding. I know I can't control everything for her. I couldn't control Charlie's death. I could have but it was something she had wanted. Life and death happens. I had seen it so many times before.

I ended up pacing the room wondering what could be going on in that head of hers. I still couldn't read her mind like I could for everyone else. Some people I wished I couldn't read their minds. I wanted nothing to do with the dogs but it did come in handy finding out information. I wanted to read Bella's mind. I wanted to know what she thought, what she dreamed about. What she was planning to do. I tried again and again with the same results. Would I ever be able to read her mind? I grumbled at myself for trying when I knew the answer.

I had finally stopped pacing long enough to gaze at her. She was peaceful still. There was no movement in her. She usually would have some movement. I sat down beside her and brushed away stray hairs that were covering her face. Her beautiful brown locks were fanning out behind her. Her eyes were fluttering. She was dreaming. Dreaming of us? Of our future? Of the past? I don't know. I pulled the blanket around her being careful not to wake her. She moved slightly causing me to stop suddenly. I thought I'd woken her. I heard Alice's mind as I moved to finish pulling up the blanket.

'_Edward we are coming up the drive. You better be decent.'_

I grumbled again. I looked at Bella to make sure I had not disturbed her sleep. We were not jack rabbits like the rest of the family. I just got Bella back. I was not going to jeopardize that. I rose again being careful not to disturb Bella again. I pulled the door closed behind me as I went through and reached the front door as Alice and Jasper burst through.

"The rest are behind us." Alice trilled out faster than I expected.

She stopped just as suddenly as she started. A vision was coming through. The beginning was fuzzy then it started to clear. It was raining like it always was then her vision settled down and proceeded.

"Alice?" Jasper said trying to move her from the doorway. She didn't budge. Then I started seeing it as she saw it. A funeral. Was this Charlie's funeral?

_I watched the casket being lowered to the ground. Bella was sobbing. Not caring what other people thought. The vision was through her eyes I realized. Alice had never had this type of vision before. Bella was ready to jump in with the casket. She was straining forward against the arms that held her in place. _Was it my arms she was straining against?_ She was being restrained by whom I didn't know. It didn't seem like me to restrain her. I listened to the surroundings as if I was in the vision with her. I heard the plunk of roses as the thorns scratched the surface of the casket and felt the release of the hands holding us back. I was Bella. I felt myself rush forward dropping the flowers onto the casket below. The deafening thud echoing in my ears. I still had all my senses and all my heightened ones. Including Bella's senses. She didn't step back. She watched the casket below until arms pulled her back. I didn't see who they were. _Was it me?Was it me that was pulling her back?Was it someone else? I needed to know.

_I watched the dirt land on the casket, committing it to the earth. The closing of a life. I felt Bella sob more but she remained in her seat. The thoughts evident in her head. This was the first time I had read her thoughts. Of all the times I had just tried and now I get to read them and see what she is thinking. How true they were I had no idea. I wanted to stay here and read them all but the vision continued._

_She was screaming in her head. She was screaming that he would get wet. Then I heard a voice speak. "Bella come on you need to get out of the rain."_

_I felt arms pick us up making us leave the chair and the place of burial. We didn't want to leave; she didn't want to leave him alone. But who was alone? Was it Charlie? Fuzziness started to come through and then clear again continuing the vision._

_An umbrella was placed over us and we were ushered into a black car. She was sitting with her hands in her lap. The half moon scar facing up. Her tears falling on them. Then I heard the voice again. "Just a little bit longer."_

_We stepped out of the car and she collapsed. Arms catching us as we fell. Then the vision ended getting fuzzy. Just like the beginning._

I had never been like that in one of Alice's visions. I was always watching on the side lines. Taking in all the details. This time I was combined with Bella. I felt what she felt.

I looked at Alice and searched for the rest of the vision before speaking. "Where is the rest?" I asked finally as Esme and Carlisle entered the house.

"I don't know Edward. That's the reason we came home early. I had to show it to you. I had to show you the vision. There is more, I can tell there is more but it is not coming out. I can't see it." She paused. "I'm sorry Edward."

I looked at her. Replaying what I had just seen. Some was fuzzy; other moments were clear as day. I was glad Alice had the vision but not that Bella was going to be that way. I knew she would be but to what extent I had no idea. Alice tried again for me to see what was blocking her. She couldn't see past her entering the car. I turned around and left both Alice and Jasper at the front door.

I headed back up stairs as I heard the rest of the family come in. I was moving at a human speed. I needed to think. I needed to help Bella cope with tomorrow.

I opened my door quietly and saw that Bella hadn't moved an inch. I had only been gone a few minutes but it seemed like an eternity. I hated being away from her but it had to be done. She would need me more than ever tomorrow.

I sat on the bed beside her making sure I didn't move her too much. She did need all the sleep she could get. I need not have worried about her because as soon as I sat down she had woken up.

"Sorry love, go back to sleep."

"I'm worried Edward." She said sleepily.

"About what?"

"Tomorrow…. I don't want the wolf pack to do anything to harm this family."

"They wouldn't dare Bella. Let me do the worrying okay."

"I'll still worry."

Some how I knew she would. I felt her curl up beside me and snuggle into the covers. All I could think of at that particular moment was Alice's vision. I didn't want to upset Bella but she needed to know what was going to happen. I was not going to keep secrets from her this time.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm"

"Alice had a vision about the funeral." I paused. I think it was about tomorrow. Now I was not so sure.

"It's bad….. Tell me please Edward." I could sense the tears welling up in her eyes.

"We are all okay. It's just how distraught you were. Half the vision was fuzzy at the end. It's worrying Alice and now me."

"I promised myself I was going to hold it together." I felt a tear drop onto my arm.

"It's okay Bella. I just don't like seeing you like that. It still pains me as much as it does you."

She didn't say anything. She was looking at her hands again, flipping them over and over till she spoke.

"I…. I don't know if I could have kept it together the last few days without you Edward. I know I was mad at you but I am so very glad you were here to take care of Charlie with Carlisle. If I had done this on my own I would be much worse." She paused looking up at me. "If you weren't here I would not have made it in time."

I pulled her closer to me. She laid her head on my shoulder and remained quiet for some time. Both of us were lost in thought. If it wasn't for Bella's heart beat I would have thought both of us had dead hearts. I didn't dare move any where. I wanted to console her and make the tears stop flowing. I knew I never could do that. This was something she needed to do for her father.

I heard Bella's heart beat slow again and I looked down. She was sleeping again on my shoulder. I gently put her on the pillow and remained where I was. I was going to be her statue, her rock. I was going to be her love.

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**So whose funeral did Alice see??? Was it Charlie's? Was it someone else? What is going to happen?**

**Please read and review. Let me know what you think!**

**~munchkin1978~**


	18. Chapter 17

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**This is another short chapter—I was writing more but it just didn't work. This is the funeral day. Poor Bella. As always please read and review they are much appreciated. I am doing double duty today. Ornaments and typing so hopefully I can get a lot done today. I will probably have one chapter up a night starting Monday night. That is if my son co-operates and sleeps for me.**

**Here is the last little bit from the previous chapter.**

"_I…. I don't know if I could have kept it together the last few days without you Edward. I know I was mad at you but I am so very glad you were here to take care of Charlie with Carlisle. If I had done this on my own I would be much worse." She paused looking up at me. "If you weren't here I would not have made it in time."_

_I pulled her closer to me. She laid her head on my shoulder and remained quiet for some time. Both of us were lost in thought. If it wasn't for Bella's heart beat I would have thought both of us had dead hearts. I didn't dare move any where. I wanted to console her and make the tears stop flowing. I knew I never could do that. This was something she needed to do for her father._

_I heard Bella's heart beat slow again and I looked down. She was sleeping again on my shoulder. I gently put her on the pillow and remained where I was. I was going to be her statue, her rock. I was going to be her love._

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Why?**

**Chapter 17**

Bella hadn't heard from her mother since the day I gave her the keys really so when I saw the number come up on the phone I knew Bella was going to be upset. She was still sleeping and she stirred when her phone rang. She sat straight up and didn't answer it. Her emotions were blank and unmoving. It was almost as if she were dead with the exception of her heart beating. This was not like her. She usually had some kind of emotion in the morning. My memory of her realizing that I had stayed that first night echoing in my head.

"I can't do this Edward." She said bringing me out of my past memory of her.

"Yes you can Bella. I know you can." I told her taking her hands in my own.

She moved off the bed moments later and turned off her phone. She didn't want to talk to anybody else. She set the phone down and headed to the shower. I didn't follow her. She needed this time to think, to ponder her life with her father. I highly doubted she would talk too much to anyone today. Phone or in person.

I finally moved myself off the bed and headed to my closet. I took out the black crisp shirt that I had. I ran my hand over it and thought of how many times I had watched people die and perish before me. I didn't want that to happen to Bella. I wanted her by my side. I wanted her always. I would not leave her.

I smelt Bella later when she entered the closet. Her face was tear stained and she was dressed in a towel. Her chocolate brown eyes were sad and far away. She was still thinking. I wish I could see what was thinking. I was spoiled with the vision. I don't think I would worry so much if I could.

The tears came again as she wrapped her arms around me. "What is the matter?" I asked. I knew the answer but I asked it to distract her she needed to get it out.

Her sob escaped and I knew she was upset about Charlie and the funeral. I kissed the top of her head and moved her wet hair from her face. I made her look at me. She tried to look away as the tears continued to come. I let her be. I didn't want to push her away in her time of need.

"Bella let me look after you today." I asked her as I held her.

She nodded like she understood me. I couldn't leave her like this so I called Alice from my closet. She came and helped Bella into her dress clothes and took care of her while I watched in the wings. I dressed myself and waited till Bella was done before we moved down the stairs. The rest of the family was ready and Alice came down afterwards. Everyone was dressed in black. Even Emmett was behaving like a gentleman. He wasn't ribbing and that was not like him. He had not seen as many deaths as Carlisle, Jasper and I had.

Carlisle got into his Mercedes and we went and sat in the back. He knew I wouldn't be driving today. Today I was looking out for Bella. I didn't have to say anything to him he knew my thoughts as I always knew his.

'_Is she alright Edward?'_ Esme asked her thoughts echoing in my head

I nodded no. Bella needed to get through today. Then start living her life again. Remembering her father in the positive ways she had seen him in the past.

'_I took the liberty of having food brought to the house for Bella and her family.'_ She told me as our silent conversation continued. _'You take care of Bella today leave the rest to us.'_

I sent a silent thank you and that was enough. As we arrived to the service I smelt them. They were here already. I couldn't see them yet but we could smell them. Bella felt me stiffen and she questioned me with out saying a word.

"They are here." I said to her as she settled back in her seat a moment later. Her face was wet with tears but they had stopped. She wasn't wearing makeup today. She had refused from Alice no doubt. She didn't need any. She was beautiful even with tear stained cheeks. She was beautiful to Charlie the way she was and she was beautiful to me the way she was.

Carlisle stepped out of the vehicle first. I stayed with Bella inside as I listened. People were here already. It was not just the wolves. I stepped from the car helping Bella when I heard the growl. It even made Bella jump and turn around to see Jacob standing behind us.

"Don't Jacob. She is already upset." I warned him.

"Shut up leach. You don't run the way I do things." He growled back.

"Today you will. You are on our turf today. Behave or we will rip you to shreds." I would have no problem in that department.

He scoffed and growled again. Bella just glared at him and his face softened. He saw how upset she was and that today was going to be a rough day for her. I was surprised he was backing down quietly and by himself with out an interjection from Sam.

I held Bella close as the thoughts of the dog rang out in my head. I ignored him and led Bella through the pathway. As soon as her family saw her they came to her taking her from me. She didn't budge though. She stood her ground till she saw her mother. Her mother hugged her and the tears started to flow again. I took the chance I had to talk with Carlisle and Emmett who was behind us now and Jasper joined us.

"The dogs are restless. They don't like this." I said quietly. I didn't want anyone sitting beside us to hear.

"We can see that. I don't think anything will happen. Alice has lost all her visions. She is walking blind at the moment." Carlisle said.

_Wait… If Alice lost her sight into the future and the vision ended fuzzy that meant that the dogs had to do with it._

"Alice can't see the dogs?"

"It seems so." Carlisle said.

Bella was coming back towards me with her mother. Phil had shown up and was now sitting with Renee. I heard Phil offer his condolences to Bella and she accepted them. Bella was stopped by the priest and he spoke with her for a few minutes before he headed to the casket.

I watched as he blessed it atop where the American flag was draped over the casket. He then placed a cross with holy water on it before standing before everyone. He waited till everyone was seated under the white tents as it was now starting to rain again. Bella sat beside me with the tears evident on her lids. She was trying to hold them in. I kissed the side of her head as I watched the dogs sitting under the other white tent. They were smug watching my family and I with Bella's family.

The priest started and I continued to watch them. I was watching for any sudden movement. I didn't trust them. Even with Alice's vision yesterday. I still didn't trust Jacob as well. I listened to their thoughts. Sam was the only diplomatic one. He was hoping everyone behaved. Jacob was angry. Angry I was with Bella and not him. Angry that he didn't get to help. I watched him the most. His abrupt movements, his anger seeping through his pores as he glared at me, and I him.

I turned my head slightly and I heard the growl. I knew the rest of the Cullen's heard it too but they didn't react. Bella was crying already. She had done well up to now. I turned my head back and watched them some more. Each ones thoughts were along the same lines but still Jacob's was the worst. It was my turn to growl when he was thinking of Bella in a very un-appropriate way for the occasion. Bella stirred beside me. She took my hand and held it proving to Jacob I was the one she wanted here. Now it was my turn to be smug. I knew she had heard me growl but she didn't acknowledge it. Yet.

Half an hour later the priest was watching the flag be folded up and handed to Bella. She accepted it through her tears and quietly sat back down as the priest continued. The gun salute sounded off as Charlie's body was lowered into the ground. The priest was committing Charlie's body to the ground and I could feel Bella pulling to get up. Bella was straining to get up and go. I held her in place as more growls erupted from the pack. She finally curled into my side letting me hold her safely to my side. Her tears were staining my suit jacket but I didn't care. I heard each tear drop on it with a thud so loud I was sure everyone would hear them. The salty liquid soaked through moments after they had fallen. Her emotions changed in a split second and she wanted to go again as the flowers were lowered into the ground with Charlie. I finally let Bella go as soon as the casket came to a halt at the bottom. She had taken the few flowers Alice had got and dropped them down. Watching as each one cascaded off the casket.

She stood peering over the edge as others in her family came to drop their flowers. When she didn't come back was when I moved from my seat. Bella wasn't stable at the moment and Jasper proved that to me.

'_She is emotionally a wreck Edward. I wouldn't leave her too long'_

I nodded and went to get her. I put my arms around her and pulled her back from the edge as the final dirt was thrown in. Each grain of dirt made the finality all that much more up front. I led Bella finally back to the chairs and the final prayer said. The final gun salute signaling the completion.

People were leaving as the last gun went off. Then rain turning to a pour. The heavens didn't want to co-operate today. I rose from my chair and surveyed the remaining people. Bella didn't rise right away but finally she did and clutched to my side. Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's had headed back to the cars letting us be for a moment.

"Come my love, I'll get the umbrella for you."

I lifted the umbrella up that was left for us. She didn't budge at first as I took my first step away. She wanted to stay with her father. I looked back and she followed my lead. It was already a rough day for her I was not going to push her to leave. I put the umbrella over both of us as we left the white tent. She looked behind moments later as we reached the path. Her final glance back was riddled with tears. We reached the car and I placed her inside so she would not get wet. I took the umbrella down and got in myself and closed the door, signaling that we could go.

As we drove away I watched Charlie's grave the dogs stood over it watching us as we left. Sam's thoughts and words echoed in my head.

'_Cold one she will be alright. She is well looked after by you. Let us look after Charlie now. We will protect his body.'_

Sam was taking over, putting aside his anger and hatred for us. I turned away back to Bella and held her close. I would be watching over her always. I wouldn't leave her side.

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**Charlie's funeral. I wanted to write so much more into this chapter but it was all so similar. Hopefully what remains is good enough to represent what I was writing. The song for this chapter is ****Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin****. I think it kind of fit. There is a lot more in this story. **

**Please read and review. Let me know what you think!**

**~munchkin1978~**


	19. Chapter 18

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**So the last chapter was the funeral. I don't know how each family treats a funeral so this is a little bit of how my family does. I also kind of took the funeral scene from Spiderman of Mr. Osborne's funeral. So a little bit of this and that. The reception which is to follow is something that my family does. My husband's uncle just passed so I actually re-wrote some of this chapter on the fly.**

**Hope all of you are having a good Thanksgiving in the US. I am home sick today so I got some typing in. It is ornament season and I am taking a break for a day or so. I have a big craft show next week so I am in preparations for it. That is why I haven't been online updating for all you wonderful reviewers. I have Fridays off for December so hopefully I will have lots of updates for you all-**

**Here is the last little bit from the previous chapter.**

_People were leaving as the last gun went off. Then rain turning to a pour. The heavens didn't want to co-operate today. I rose from my chair and surveyed the remaining people. Bella didn't rise right away but finally she did and clutched to my side. Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's had headed back to the cars letting us be for a moment._

"_Come my love, I'll get the umbrella for you."_

_I lifted the umbrella up that was left for us. She didn't budge at first as I took my first step away. She wanted to stay with her father. I looked back and she followed my lead. It was already a rough day for her I was not going to push her to leave. I put the umbrella over both of us as we left the white tent. She looked behind moments later as we reached the path. Her final glance back was riddled with tears. We reached the car and I placed her inside so she would not get wet. I took the umbrella down and got in myself and closed the door, signaling that we could go. _

_As we drove away I watched Charlie's grave the dogs stood over it watching us as we left. Sam's thoughts and words echoed in my head._

'_Cold one she will be alright. She is well looked after by you. Let us look after Charlie now. We will protect his body.'_

_Sam was taking over, putting aside his anger and hatred for us. I turned away back to Bella and held her close. I would be watching over her always. I wouldn't leave her side._

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Why?**

**Chapter 18**

Carlisle pulled up to the house and I got out first. I helped Bella out of the car only to catch her as she stumbled and started to fall. Carlisle got out of the car quickly and when he saw how distraught she was he backed off with Esme behind him. I held her up and placed her on her feet again and made sure she didn't stumble again. Her emotions were displayed all over her face. She didn't want to go forward. She wanted to go back.

"Bella you can do this. I know you can." I whispered into her ear.

"You can't leave me." She finally said moments later.

"I won't leave you."

I took her into a hug and I held her under the umbrella I had popped open for her. It was still pouring. Then I heard the thunder. I stopped as Bella stopped. She was remembering the last thunder storm that we were together. _The game_. She broke down and cried again. She had left Charlie that night in response to James coming after her. To keep Charlie safe she had left. I inched her closer to the door. I had never really gone through the front door that often when she was here. I always would sneak in through the window. She stood on the porch and held her hand over the handle not really knowing if she wanted to go in or not. I waited a moment as she slowly decided. I watched the emotions change on her face as she remembered coming back only a week or so ago. The first day she came to go to high school here and to live with Charlie. She finally opened the door to see her mother standing there waiting for her. Bella shrank back towards me and I gave Renee a soft smile. Bella didn't want to enter the house. Her eyes told me she wanted to leave the place where all the memories of her father were.

Bella finally went into the house but only stood in front of her mother. Behind her mother stood Jacob Black. With all the other minds I hadn't picked up his. I hadn't picked up his or his scent. I didn't quite shrink back and growl but I wanted to. I wanted to rip him to shreds for earlier. Jacob was smug that he was here but his facial expression changed when the rest of the Cullen family arrived in the door. Jacob in turn shrank back. He was out numbered. We stood in the doorway all 7 of us glaring at him.

His thoughts were horrid. They were taunting me to hurt him as he showed me the way Bella was when I was gone. How he had intervened and how he was the only one who could love Bella unconditionally. How he would never leave Bella like I did. I was going to growl at him but Bella glared at him again.

"Stop it Jake. I know what you're doing. Stop it. Not today. Don't ruin today." She pleaded with him around her mother.

His thoughts continued and she saw right through them. It was as if she could read what he was saying in his mind like I could.

"If you won't stop Jake I will ask you to leave this house and not return ever."

He looked at Bella sheepishly but still continued. He was being very descriptive and showing Bella that he stopped. I was past the point of being childish with the dog so I didn't say anything but let out a small growl that Bella apparently didn't hear.

Bella went into the living room following her mother finally. I stayed back with the rest of the Cullen's. They really hadn't come in contact with all of people in the last little while so they were going to stay in the outskirts of the reception. Outside if possible. They did not want any temptations today. Jasper headed outside immediately. He was not going to tempt himself with Bella's family and he needed to keep his wits about him. He was trying to keep Bella calm for me.

Later on I had headed outside myself so I couldn't be questioned about Charlie for a few minutes. No sooner had I come outside Jacob Black had as well.

"You shouldn't be here dog."

"I was invited." He said smugly turning to face me.

"You should have declined the invitation to come to the house."

"I have come to keep an eye on your so called family. You are with humans. You are not to harm a human. I am here to make sure the treaty stands."

"I am well aware of that." I said the shortness in my voice evident.

Our family never hurt humans. We were vegetarians to other vampires. He knew that. He knew we don't go hunting for humans. He was here to step in to remove Bella from our family.

"She doesn't belong with you. She is not your kind." He said as more thoughts rang out with his comments.

Before Jacob could even think another further thought I had picked him up by the neck and slammed him into the ground with a thud that rumbled the house slightly. I held him there pinning him to the ground as I listened for anybody questioning the thud. The growls escaping my mouth as the only thought were the dogs. The hate was evident in my eyes as I felt them go black. I was ready to snap his neck in half killing him. I needed to stay in control. I chose my words very careful as I spoke in a growl he could understand.

"Bella is not yours nor is she mine. She is her own person. She chooses who she wants to be with. Her choice was me. If you ever come near her again Jacob Black then so help me I will destroy you."

I heard Emmett come outside and Jasper followed from the side of the house.

"Look Jasper we missed all the fun."

"It looks like we did. But that can change."

It wasn't fair advantages but I was past the point of being fair. The dog's thoughts had been eating at me all day. Thoughts he shouldn't be having of Bella. He took a swipe at me as I still had him pinned to the ground. Emmett and Jasper joined me at my sides in an instant. I tightened my grasp around his sorry excuse of a neck and could feel the bones starting to shift under my hands. Anymore pressure and it would snap the bone. The thought crossed my head of ending his life but I backed away from it. I was going to stay in control for Bella's sake.

"Leave or so help me I will destroy you. I'm sure my brothers here will do just about as much damage or more when I am done with you." I growled out at him again.

I picked him up by the neck and released him letting him fall to the ground in a heap. I turned and headed back inside. I didn't want to know if he got back up. I would do this another day. I left Emmett and Jasper there to make sure he left. I didn't have to go far inside before I ran into Bella. She was sitting in the kitchen by herself. Esme was not too far away. She was keeping an eye on Bella for me while I was outside. She knew what had happened. She heard every word that was growled and the arrival of Emmett and Jasper.

"Bella, love, your not with your family?"

"I couldn't take anymore stories. They all knew him so much more than I did. I never really knew my father did I Edward?"

"I think you knew him in your way. You may not have spent everyday with him but you did the best thing for him." I paused to look at her. I turned her head to me and made her look in my eyes and continued. "You came to stay with him. You were the best thing for him Bella. He is a part of you. Nothing will change that. In fact you have a lot of Charlie in you."

I pulled her up from the seat she was sitting in and hugged her. Esme backed off for the moment when she realized that I was back. She let me take over. Bella didn't pull back and when her mother started to come in she stopped, watching the two of us just standing in the kitchen holding each other. I let Bella go and she looked up and saw her mother standing in the doorway. Esme came and pulled Renee away from the kitchen with a grace only she would have.

"Renee come I think some of the flower arrangements have arrived."

I silently thanked Esme and turned my attention back to Bella.

"Where did you go?"

"I was outside for some air. Lots of people were asking about Charlie and I can't tell them the details."

"I'm sorry my family asked."

"It's alright Bella. I didn't mind at first. I picked it up from their minds first before they asked it."

We headed out of the kitchen so Emmett and Jasper could come back in. They told me that the dog was gone, not returning tonight for the time being. I silently thanked them as well.

By time family had started to leave Bella was curled up in her father's chair. I said goodbye to her family and went and joined her in the living room.

"Come lets get some more of your things Bella that still remain and we will take them to the other house."

She rose from the weathered seat and let the hinges rock the chair back and forth. When it settled in its final place she turned her head as the single tears slipped down her face. She walked up the stairs with me. She tried to avert her eyes from her father's room but as soon as she reached the top step it was in full view. I steered her into her room and she sat on the bed and looked around. Anything that was out of place she didn't note. I stood by the window letting her take in her room. She was hesitant. She didn't want to move yet she knew she had to.

While she did that I compared Alice's vision and the actual events of today. They were different but similar to each other in some ways. Alice was usually right in every sense but there were rare occasions where she was wrong sometimes. So I ran the events of today through my head again. Trying to see if anything was out of place. Again it was not.

The arrival was fine. The pack kept their distance at the funeral. They didn't cause an altercation. The only altercation was Jacob's thoughts. He wanted Bella. He wanted her to love him not myself. He wanted to be the one who held her close to comfort her. To sleep with and cuddle up to. He wanted to be me. In a way I was flattered but I was not going to let this young pup take Bella away from me. She loved me still even after all the years apart. I smiled at the thought of almost snapping his neck. I would have taken great pleasure in doing so, but I knew there had been a death already. Charlie.

I didn't want to jeopardize the family's treaty. If I could have one lapse in judgment I would kill him on the spot. Just for thinking about Bella.

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**So Edward almost killed Jake. I'm sorry I am not a Jacob fan. I don't think I ever will be. I went and saw New Moon last Saturday. I liked it but it didn't turn my decision to be a Team Edward girl. I am Team Edward all the way. How many of you out there have seen it? **

**Please read and review. Let me know what you think!**

**~munchkin1978~**


	20. Chapter 19

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Okay so this is the second chapter I have posted today. Hope you all like me again! Sorry about not updating last week but my ornaments have to get out. I have a couple more orders I have to finish and then the craft show next week and then I will be all yours again on Fridays.**

**Hope all of you are having a good Thanksgiving in the US. I am home sick today so I got some typing in. It is ornament season and I am taking a break for a day or so. I have a big craft show next week so I am in preparations for it. That is why I haven't been online updating for all you wonderful reviewers. I have Fridays off for December so hopefully I will have lots of updates for you all-**

**Here is the last little bit from the previous chapter.**

_She rose from the weathered seat and let the hinges rock the chair back and forth. When it settled in its final place she turned her head as the single tears slipped down her face. She walked up the stairs with me. She tried to avert her eyes from her father's room but as soon as she reached the top step it was in full view. I steered her into her room and she sat on the bed and looked around. Anything that was out of place she didn't note. I stood by the window letting her take in her room. She was hesitant. She didn't want to move yet she knew she had to._

_While she did that I compared Alice's vision and the actual events of today. They were different but similar to each other in some ways. Alice was usually right in every sense but there were rare occasions where she was wrong sometimes. So I ran the events of today through my head again. Trying to see if anything was out of place. Again it was not._

_The arrival was fine. The pack kept their distance at the funeral. They didn't cause an altercation. The only altercation was Jacob's thoughts. He wanted Bella. He wanted her to love him not myself. He wanted to be the one who held her close to comfort her. To sleep with and cuddle up to. He wanted to be me. In a way I was flattered but I was not going to let this young pup take Bella away from me. She loved me still even after all the years apart. I smiled at the thought of almost snapping his neck. I would have taken great pleasure in doing so, but I knew there had been a death already. Charlie._

_I didn't want to jeopardize the family's treaty. If I could have one lapse in judgment I would kill him on the spot. Just for thinking about Bella._

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Why?**

**Chapter 19**

The only thing Bella did was curl up on her bed. She didn't want to move. She was lost in thought. I pushed my thoughts and the other people's thoughts from my head and sat with her. She laid her head on my shoulder but didn't cry.

"Edward?" She finally spoke. "Were you going to snap Jacob's neck outside?"

_Uh oh she had seen it_. I hoped no one else had.

"I didn't think you had seen it." I paused looking at her. "I was thinking about it but here had already been one death. I wasn't going to make it two."

"You were agitated. Your eyes were black when you came back in. What was he doing?"

"Thinking about you and what he should be doing with you." I wasn't about to tell her all the things he was thinking.

"Jacob does that a lot. It is what turned me away from him. He worshiped me and the ground I walked on. I wanted someone that was an equal. Not one sided. I wanted you back."

"I'm sorry you had to see that today of all days."

"It was a distraction. I was curious when I saw Emmett leave suddenly to go outside. They were rather bored and my family was starting to question why they looked so beautiful and pale like Carlisle and Esme." She paused. "And you."

"What was their reaction when he left?"

"No one put two and two together."

"No my family is not that smart." _You may be the exception Bella because you figured it out._

I couldn't help but grin. The Cullen's had dodged the bullet again. Bella stayed where she was and Alice came up stairs and sat on the other side of Bella's small bed. Jasper and Emmett were next to arrive. There were 3 Cullen's missing. Rosalie still was hesitant with Bella so I understood why she was not in Bella's room. She was probably outside stalking around making sure the wolves didn't return. All of us had our ears open. We would hear them and of course we would smell them.

"Would you like to come back to the house tonight Bella or stay here?" I asked quietly. I know my brothers and sisters heard but they didn't say anything.

"I don't think I am ready to stay in this house yet. But I am ready to come back tomorrow when my family is gone." Something had changed in her. She was determined.

"Okay."

I was about to help Bella pack her things she wanted when I heard them. Esme came up the stairs and the others left immediately, Carlisle leading the way.

"I'll stay with Bella." She told me.

"Thanks Esme. I'll be back soon love, please don't worry okay."

"Where are you going?" She asked frantic that I was leaving her. I hated that look. It was similar to the one she had when I left years ago.

"Dog problem." I told her kissing her forehead. Her eyes widened and she closed her mouth. The comment she was going to say unsaid.

'_I know your still in there vampire. I can smell you. Come out here with the rest of them. This involves all of you.'_

The comment or command rang through my mind as I kissed Bella again on her temple this time. I left her standing where she was wide eyed and worried.

"Don't worry Bella. Esme will look out for you. I will be back."

I left her there and disappeared out the window dropping to the ground with barely a thud. I took off at a run and met the others in the small forest just outside of Bella's home. She could probably see us from her window. I remembered the spot clearly because this is where I had left her that day. I remembered everything. I didn't have the luxury of forgetting details. I saw what she was wearing, the facial expressions, the crushing blow I had dealt her that was part of the lie. I shook the memory and stopped beside Carlisle.

"We are here what do you want?" I started talking, taking over for Carlisle.

Sam stepped back and changed to human form and stepped back into the formation line that was before us. I watched as he stood before us with his arms crossed.

"It has come to our attention that Jacob behaved very badly earlier."

"It was uncalled for. Especially today of all days for Bella." I stated.

"We are here to apologize for him. He will not interfere again like that. We do not wish to ruin the treaty we have signed only a few days ago."

"_Dude_ are you for real?" Emmett asked trying not to over take my position. "He had no right to do that. Bella's father died and was buried today. He should have known better. Bella is like a little sister to me. I will protect her just like the rest of us would."

"Thank you Emmett. That is enough." Carlisle said silencing him.

"The large one is right. He didn't think. I do apologize for him. He will be reined in for now. This situation is too close to him. He will be removed from this situation. That is whey he is not here."

"He is not far off. Closer than you think Sam." I was picking up Jacob's mind like a radio transmitter. Finally the other wolves picked up Jacob's scent. Jacob was swearing up and down that he was the only on that truly loved Bella.

"Embry, Quil find him and take him back to the rez. He was excused from this meeting."

Two wolves turned and left and the others closed the formation.

"How can you guarantee that he won't try going after Bella like that? Bella has a right to choose who she wants." Alice asked for me.

"If Bella chooses to be with one or the other that is her choice. I will not interfere, nor will this pack. We saw today how much you care for her and want her happy. We will not interfere."

Jacob came angrily to the line dragging both Quil and Embry in human form. Jacob in wolf form barred all his teeth and snapped them.

"Stop Jacob. You have no right to Bella. The vampire is right. As much as I hate to say it she is right."

"Of course she is right." A female voice said from behind me. Then her scent wafted over me. Bella you should have stayed in the house.

'_Sorry Edward she wasn't going to stay behind. I tried.'_ Esme's thoughts said as she appeared with Bella.

Jacob shook Embry and Quil off and inched his way towards Bella. I stepped in front of her and Sam did the same. He didn't want an altercation as much as I didn't. I heard Bella's hear beat speed up as she peeked from around me. She was curious to see what was happening but she should have stayed in the house where she was safe. If Charlie ever knew he would roll over in his grave and die all over again if Bella got hurt. I was keeping my promise to watch over her. Now and Forever.

Sam was trying to hold off Jacob. He was pushing and throwing away anything that Sam did so Quil and Embry bounced back to help.

"**Enough Jake**." Sam told him raising his voice. As an alpha Jacob should be listening and curbing his anger.

That didn't stop him. He made his way by Sam and was an inch from me before he skidded to a halt taking a swipe at me again like he had earlier. He barely missed me and the now scared Bella. I heard her heart beat pick up going faster than ever. I sensed her shrink back away from the situation she was almost in. I was glad she was heading backwards. Emmett and Jasper with Carlisle and myself had made a tight fit line in front of Jacob. I was making sure he didn't pass.

I heard Bella gasp as Jacob started forward again trying to break through the ranks of the four of us.

"Jacob stop this." I heard Bella scream in a fairly low voice. She was trying not to alert her mother in the house.

For a split second Jacob did stop moving. He bore is teeth and continued moving forward trying to reach Bella.

"Stop it Jake. I'm not yours. I never was. We were only friends, nothing more."

Jacob stopped at Bella's voice again. Sam was coming up on his left side to block him with Quil and Embry on the right. Jacob closed his mouth as he watched her through the line the Cullen men had made. Rosalie, Alice and Esme were protecting Bella just incase he got through us.

"Listen to me Jacob Black. I was and always will be a friend. I know Charlie was like a second father to you. He was my father. Please stop this. I can't take much more of this today."

Bella sounded tired now. I was going to step back but stopped as I heard the thoughts ringing in my head.

'_Jake needs to cool down. We will take him back to the rez. Please give my apologies to Bella and her family.'_

It was Sam. He didn't want to agitate Jacob. I nodded and motioned for all of us to leave. Bella being protected from all sides. I wrapped my arms around her waist and we headed back to the house. I scaled the wall and placed her back in her room. The shock evident on her face.

"Sam is apologizing for all of this." I told her watching her.

I watched as the blank shocked facial movements changed.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?"

"How dare he ruin today." She spat out. Anger was coming up. "How dare he claim Charlie as a second father and then turn around and do this on today of all days."

"Bella…."

"Don't Edward. I'm mad. I should be upset with today but I'm mad at him. I don't want him anywhere near me. I don't want him near this house. Or the Cullen house. He will just cause me more problems."

"I can arrange that. I can arrange a lot of things. Just say the word." I could go back and snap the pup's neck for her upon request and I would be happy to do it.

"No that is alright. I want to talk to Sam. I want it in the treaty since I am apparently in it too."

"I don't know if they will allow that Bella." I couldn't believe I was going to let this happen again. I knew Sam wouldn't hurt her.

"Sam will allow it. Even if I have to speak to Emily first." _Ahh Sam's wife._ She had quite the influence over her husband. I could just imagine what that conversation would entail. Bella was being bold and I liked it. She was standing up for what she wanted. I was proud of her.

"I will see if a meeting can be arranged for you to talk to Sam on one condition."

"That is?"

"Not without Carlisle or myself okay."

"Okay."

I can't believe what I had just agreed to. I had agreed to take Bella to the border to walk into the lion's den to save herself from the misery that was Jacob Black.

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**Kind of a filler chapter. I am trying to catch up a couple of chapters before I have to disappear again to make more ornaments. Please let me know what you think. I want to have a couple more reviews. If I get more reviews I might just have to type up another chapter! There is only 5 more chapters and an epilogue left. **

**Please read and review. Let me know what you think!**

**~munchkin1978~**


	21. Chapter 20

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Happy Ho Ho Ho week!**

**I know I have not posted in some time so here is the next chapter and if you all have to get caught up again re-read the last chapter. Or jump in with both feet into this chapter. There are 4 more chapters after this one. The story may have a sequel I haven't decided yet. I will ask the question at the end. **

**Here is the last little bit from the previous chapter.**

"_Don't Edward. I'm mad. I should be upset with today but I'm mad at him. I don't want him anywhere near me. I don't want him near this house. Or the Cullen house. He will just cause me more problems."_

"_I can arrange that. I can arrange a lot of things. Just say the word." I could go back and snap the pup's neck for her upon request and I would be happy to do it._

"_No that is alright. I want to talk to Sam. I want it in the treaty since I am apparently in it too."_

"_I don't know if they will allow that Bella." I couldn't believe I was going to let this happen again. I knew Sam wouldn't hurt her._

"_Sam will allow it. Even if I have to speak to Emily first." Ahh Sam's wife. She had quite the influence over her husband. I could just imagine what that conversation would entail. Bella was being bold and I liked it. She was standing up for what she wanted. I was proud of her._

"_I will see if a meeting can be arranged for you to talk to Sam on one condition."_

"_That is?"_

"_Not without Carlisle or myself okay."_

"_Okay." _

_I can't believe what I had just agreed to. I had agreed to take Bella to the border to walk into the lion's den to save herself from the misery that was Jacob Black._

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Why?**

**Chapter 20**

I spoke with Carlisle and he talked with Sam. A meeting was set for just the four of us. The others didn't need to be there or involved with this part. The meeting was two days from now. Bella had calmed down and we had left her father's home promptly after the altercation. Renee had not even known Bella had left the house the night of the funeral.

She had stayed for a few days helping Bella and I with the house. Renee was always cautious when around the both of us. For the sake of Bella's sanity I didn't go to far when she was with her mother and I. If she behaved so would I.

I was with Bella in her father's room when a look came across her face that I hadn't seen before.

"Edward, I want to sell the house." She paused and looked at me. "I don't need it."

"What brought this up?" I wanted the answer to that question.

"I have been thinking about it since the will reading. I don't need this house. I can take the money and put it away for later."

"You didn't want to keep it?"

"No." She folded a shirt and looked back up. "My life is with you Edward."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Then we should talk about the treaty and us leaving."

"I know we will have to leave."

"The Cullen's can't make another vampire Bella. That is part of the treaty. The impasse we had all those years ago was because of it. I want you to live your life Bella." _I wanted her to live her life. We were still at the same impasse from years ago._

"I've lived my life Edward. It wasn't great because I was thinking of you." She paused. "I still want to become a vampire. I don't want to die with out you. I don't want to die like Charlie….. I don't want to die alone." _Oh Bella…_

"Charlie had you Bella."

"Charlie was still alone. I don't want to die alone Edward."

I paused. I didn't know what else to say. I didn't want to change Bella but I couldn't refuse her any longer. I wanted her to live her live but I wanted her to be with me. Bella still wanted me and my cold dead heart would have soared if it were alive. There had to be a way to do this so the wolves wouldn't find out. To change her successfully with out her being harmed or have any interference. There had to be a way.

_Wait._ That won't work

_But wait_.

Oh that is perfect. That would work.

That was it. I knew what I needed to do. I knew who I needed to help me. I just hoped Bella would trust me. If she didn't I don't know if I could do it.

"Bella, love, I think there is a way. Do you trust me?"

"Tell me Edward." I wanted her to say it.

"Do you trust me?" I asked again.

"Yes I do." She paused. "Tell me what is going on?"

"I can't tell you yet. Please just know this is for us. Something for the both of us."

"Edward your acting crazy. Tell me what is going on? Please."

"If I tell you it will change the outcome. Just please trust me."

"Promise me you'll tell me."

"I'll tell you when it's time okay."

I wasn't going to think about it because I knew Alice would spill the beans eventually. I didn't want this out yet. I wanted it to work. It had to work. It just had to.

Bella and I finished in Charlie's room. I made her some supper. She was nervous about the meeting tonight. Even if it was just outside.

When dusk hit Carlisle showed up at the house and we headed into the forest where Sam was waiting for us. He was in human form for Bella's sake. He wanted to converse with her on her level. I was thankful that he had. I didn't feel right translating when this is what Bella wants.

"Bella the floor is yours." Carlisle said and stepped back. He blended into the background and let her have the chance to speak.

"Thanks." She paused took a breath and exhaled. "Sam, thank you for the apology for the other day. It was kind of you. The reason I asked you here with the treaty is because I want an amendment to it. With regards to Jake."

"I was expecting this. He has behaved very badly. I am so sorry Bella. He knows better."

"I want it in the treaty that he is not to come near Charlie's for the one year stipulation. I don't want him ruining the chance that I have of selling it."

"I will amend that for you Bella." He had paused as he caught up to what she said. "You're selling the house?"

"Sam what am I going to do with a house I have barely known, full of things that I don't really remember. I plan on selling it with in the year. Less if I can."

"Bella you don't have to do it that quickly. This is your home."

"It was never really my home Sam. When you found me all those years ago my home had left me. But my home has returned and where he is, I will be." She was looking directly at me smiling her bright smile.

"I have to remind you Bella the treaty stops the Cullen's from creating another. You are aware of that right."

"I am."

"Then you know you can not become one of them."

"Sam you can not stop me from what I want. I have full control of my mind. I want this life of immortality. I don't want to die like Charlie."

"I see your point Bella, but it has been decided. Even before you came along."

"I know. I can't help what I wish."

"I will try to keep Jake away as much as I can."

"Thanks for doing this Sam."

"You're welcome Bella. Take care of her Edward." Sam told me as he turned to leave.

The meeting was completed. Carlisle didn't really need to be there but he signed the treaty amendment as the head of the family. I knew now that my plan would work. I couldn't tell Bella what I was doing. I just hoped and prayed she would not hate me for it. I had my silent conversation with Carlisle and he knew what I was planning. He was essential in my plan. He would help me execute everything.

I took Bella back and we continued to clean up as much as she could before she got tired. I let her have her human minute while I called Carlisle.

"Will it work?"

"Yes it will work but it depends on Bella."

"It will work. I need one of you to stay with her when this is carried out."

"I'm sure Esme or Alice will stay with her."

"Okay." I paused as I listened for Bella. "She's going to be…"

"We will look after her and then you can tell her."

"Thanks." I said as I closed the phone shut. Bella was on her way back into the room.

"Who was that?"

"Carlisle. He was making sure you were okay."

"Oh."

She crawled into her bed and sat there. She was motionless but her eyes were moving across the room.

"Edward, can you call the realtor tomorrow. I want to list the house."

"You are positive you want to sell the house this quickly?"

"Yes."

Bella wanted to stay in the house for one last time. Tomorrow we would be moving her things to the Cullen house. I watched her for any signs of remorse but none came. I guess I would be calling the realtor tomorrow after all.

I hummed her lullaby and she fell asleep quickly. Tomorrow is when the plan had to happen. After the house was put up for sale. I may hold off if there was a bite on the house. I hated to do this to her, but her statement that she didn't want to die alone was my final straw. She wanted to be with me forever. I wasn't going to deny her any longer. Yes I wanted her to live her live but she had simply stated that she had lived it and it was not great. I saw both sides of both of our points and this was my conclusion. I pushed my thoughts aside and I hoped I was doing the right thing.

I watched Bella sleep. She was peaceful tonight. Not like I expected her to be with what had happened. Usually a nightmare would follow with everything that had happened. I knew this may be her last peaceful night for a long, long time. So I let her sleep. I wouldn't wake her in the morning. I would let her sleep in.

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**This is a Christmas treat. Sugar cookies and Christmas drinks for everyone since this is the first time I posted since US Thanksgiving. :o)~  
**

**I know, I know. I have not posted in a while. My ornament business takes over when December hits. I make them all by hand and they take time. But since all my orders are being closed off today and the final pick ups done before Thursday I thought I would write you a chapter or two. Well type them for you. The story is completed and I have even got two other stories waiting in the wings. One of them is human not really twilight book related but uses the characters. I think I am going to post that one next.**

**Please read and review. Let me know what you think!**

**~munchkin1978~**


	22. Chapter 21

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Have a Happy New Year Everyone!**

**What a holiday I had. Busy as a bee I was. I am back into the full swing of things. This means I am back to finish typing this story. Truth is on the go (my human story) and I am going to finish Christmas Wish. I can't promise when but it will be done.**

**I got a new Ipod for Christmas and I am so happy with it. I have 4 Twilight play lists on it now LOL--- My husband and son (my boys) bought it for me to shut up about wanting a new one for Christmas. I got my wish. Now I hope to give you all the finished version of Christmas Wish soon.**

**I know bad munchkin. But I have also come away from Twilight. I stopped reading the books. Maybe a new idea for Christmas Wish will come in and take over so I can finish writing it. Truth is about 5 chapters in. All are around 40 pages written. I don't think I am going to split up the chapters. We shall see.**

**Only 3 chapters left people. **

**Here is the last little bit from the previous chapter.**

_I hummed her lullaby and she fell asleep quickly. Tomorrow is when the plan had to happen. After the house was put up for sale. I may hold off if there was a bite on the house. I hated to do this to her, but her statement that she didn't want to die alone was my final straw. She wanted to be with me forever. I wasn't going to deny her any longer. Yes I wanted her to live her live but she had simply stated that she had lived it and it was not great. I saw both sides of both of our points and this was my conclusion. I pushed my thoughts aside and I hoped I was doing the right thing. _

_I watched Bella sleep. She was peaceful tonight. Not like I expected her to be with what had happened. Usually a nightmare would follow with everything that had happened. I knew this may be her last peaceful night for a long, long time. So I let her sleep. I wouldn't wake her in the morning. I would let her sleep in._

**~munchkin1978**

* * *

**Why?**

**Chapter 21**

I did let Bella sleep in and I packed up the things she wanted to take to the Cullen house for her. I was placing the last box in the car when she finally awoke. I came back into the house and stood in the doorway to her room.

"Morning sleepy head."

Yawning and sitting up Bella looked at me through her sleepy brown eyes. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you."

"I wanted to help."

"It's done. We just have to call the realtor."

"Okay."

She wanted to make her own breakfast today so while she did that I called the closest realtor. They were there at the house an hour or so later. It just happened that one had no appointments for the early part of the afternoon. The paper work was drawn up and signed by Bella and I. Bella was happy that she was selling the house. She then called her mother and told her. Her mothers reply was in the form of a question if I had done it. She had flat out told her no it wasn't. It was her decision. Not mine. No matter how hard Renee tried she would always despise me. I was okay with that. I knew it bothered Bella most of the time, but she kept it to herself. She was trying to spare me the comments her mother made but I knew what they were. She had hung up the phone and was visibly upset again. I just held her and let her cry it out and she relaxed.

The next phone call Bella made was to the goodwill shop. Bella didn't want to keep anything. She wanted to start '_new_'. Fresh, free and clear with the Cullen family.

I watched as the appointment was made for tomorrow. I called back after Bella disappeared upstairs and requested a time for today. They re-booked it for this afternoon. They called Bella back on her cell phone and re-booked it with her. Things were going quickly. Quicker than I had expected. My plan would be in motion all that much faster now.

Goodwill came and took what they could sell. Giving money to Bella for what they took. Mostly the furniture remained. All the dishes were gone, the appliances as well. Bella walked through the house when the realtor came back to go over the house. It didn't need any work. Charlie had always fixed what needed to be fixed.

I decided to wait a day or two before I put my plan into place. I had to make sure Bella was okay with the house and everything was taken care of. I think it would be better for her to be relaxed when this happened.

True to my word I had waited a few days. Bella didn't question my plan. She didn't ask a single question. She just spent the last few days relaxing with me and spending time with Alice.

Alice had seen the plan coming together even before I had finalized and thought of it. She kept it to herself. I thanked her for it. Bella had to walk into this blind or it wouldn't work. I had also sworn Alice to secrecy.

A day or so later the realtor came by with a young couple as Bella and I left the house with the last box of things that could be sold off. Bella wanted these things sold off.

We had been taking boxes of things to churches and goodwill places all over Forks and Port Angeles. Everyone had expressed their condolences when they had heard that it was Chief Swan that had passed away. Bella took it in stride and said '_thank you'_. By time the last box was taken and we had returned to the house the realtor was still there with a bright smile on her face. I read her thoughts and I smiled in return. Bella's house was sold, with everything that remains in the house. I didn't tell Bella because I wanted it to be a surprise for her. Plus I wanted to know the whole deal myself from the beginning.

"Ms. Swan, I have some great news!"

"Did it sell already?" Bella asked.

"Yes. The couple wanted it. They have purchased everything that remains in the house for furniture and the remaining appliances. They want to move in as soon as possible."

"Well don't we have to sign the deal and the deed and all that legal stuff?" She asked.

"Yes we can do that now. I want you both to look it over and tell me if there is something off or out of place. Have your lawyer look it over if you wish. I want you to be comfortable."

"Okay."

"This is the fastest sale I have ever done I have to say. It is a great house. Well looked after. Was it you that looked after it Mr. Cullen?" She asked me.

"No it was Mr. Swan that owned the house. He has just recently passed."

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that, I had no idea."

"That is alright. Everything I can see is okay. Edward can you look at this? It needs your signature as well."

"Sure love."

I looked over the documents. They were in order and the amount of money offered was well more than was required. I signed on the dotted line under Bella's and handed it back to the realtor. I didn't need a lawyer to sign or look it over. I had bought and sold the Cullen houses over the years.

"If you two are in the market for a house I can find you one." I'd give the realtor her dues she slid that comment in quite nicely.

"Thank you but we are living at my family home just outside of Forks."

The thought crossed her face as she followed what I had just said. "The only home that is outside Forks is the…. You said outside Forks right?"

"Yes."

"That property has been sought after for years and years."

"It's a family home. Passed from generation to generation." I let the lie seed itself in her mind. I didn't need her snooping around the home trying to get us to sell it.

"I have heard it is a beautiful home."

"It is and we will pass it onto the family when the time comes. It's a tradition." I looked at Bella and she smiled. She knew what I was trying to do. I was trying to bail on the conversation.

"Well I should take that to the young couple that has purchased it so they can put their signatures on it."

"Thank you for such a quick sale." Bella said as she disappeared into her car.

Moments later I turned to her. She folded a piece of hair behind her ear as I spoke. "Well my love that went quicker than expected."

"Yes. Now we have to wait."

"I have a feeling you won't have to wait long. The sale of homes goes quickly from this point on. I am surprised at how quickly it sold in the first place."

"Me too."

Now that everything was pretty much settled I could tend to my plan. I helped Bella into the car and we drove off towards home. She was looking exhausted again. All the emotions she had been going through must be catching back up with her again. I know with my moody self I took a toll on my family. We remained quiet in the car and as I sped up the drive the voices in the house were very evident. Alice was telling Carlisle that I shouldn't do this. That there had to be another way. Carlisle was telling her to keep it quiet, that this was my plan and no one else's. I pulled to a stop and both turned to see us in the car and they stopped the conversation. Bella shouldn't know what I was planning. I got out and circled the car to get Bella. On my way I spoke to Alice.

"This is the only way it will work with the wolves Alice. Please keep it to yourself. Bella can't know yet or it won't work."

I finished walking around the car and retrieved Bella from the car. She questioned my look that I had given Alice and Alice being Alice returned the worried look. Bella didn't say it out loud but the expression was there. I glared at Alice to cut it out and we headed into the house.

Bella didn't want to sit with the others so she headed upstairs to lie down for a while. She was reading one of her many _'well read'_ books for the millionth time. The only one she had actually put away was Romeo and Juliet. I suppose it reminded her a little too much of the past.

Bella flopped onto the bed and picked up the book. I sat beside her watching her as she flipped to the last page she read. I watched her prop herself up on the many pillows available on the bed. Her brown hair fanned out around her as she tucked a few pieces behind her ears. I watched as she started reading lifting the dog eared corner as she went. I was also trying to keep myself apprised of the situation that was going on downstairs. Bella won that attention battle. I wouldn't take my eyes off her. Now was my chance. I didn't know when another would come like this.

"Bella, love."

"Hmm…" She said looking up from the book.

"Carlisle is going hunting. Will you be okay for a while?"

"Yes. Go have fun." She paused. "I guess I have been kind of dominating you the last few weeks haven't I?"

"Not at all, my love. I'm yours Bella. Forever."

"Go hunting. Go have fun. I am just going to read for a while."

"You're sure?" I had to ask.

"Yes go before I dominate you more." She let out a chuckle and shooed me out of the room.

I kissed her and said my quick goodbyes. If I had long ones she would start to wonder. I hope what I was about to do wouldn't hurt her. It was better this way. It was better and I had to make her see that.

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**I know I have to finish all my stories. The only one that is not written is the Christmas Wish story. I am so stuck on that one. I keep coming back but then I loose my train of thought and have to start all over again. Eventually I will come back to it. I promise.**

**Ornament season is over. It was a big season this year. Lots of family special order ornaments. Those seem to take precedent over anything else I have going on. I have a faery order that I have to get started on too. Busy, busy bee I am! LOL – I will always find time to type out my stories for you. This I promise!**

**If you haven't read Truth go read it--- It is 9200 words for the first chapter but it is all human and the first chapter is in Edwards's eyes. I like it and it was begging to come out and be born. Please read and review that one too!**

**Please read and review. Let me know what you think!**

**~munchkin1978~**


	23. Chapter 22

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Sorry everyone my computer crashed. See the note at the bottom. I will be hoping to do more updating soon. I want to finish typing this out. I have 5 full chapters of Truth to type and I have to finish Christmas Wish.**

**Scarletappy--- thank you for your pm—also for the information that you provided with the buying and selling of houses. It is much appreciated! Sorry I didn't get back to you. I would have but my computer crashed. Thanks again!**

**Here is the much anticipated next chapter. If you don't want to read the last chapter here is a quick short update. **

**Here is the last little bit from the previous chapter.**

"_Carlisle is going hunting. Will you be okay for a while?"_

"_Yes. Go have fun." She paused. "I guess I have been kind of dominating you the last few weeks haven't I?"_

"_Not at all, my love. I'm yours Bella. Forever."_

"_Go hunting. Go have fun. I am just going to read for a while."_

"_You're sure?" I had to ask._

"_Yes go before I dominate you more." She let out a chuckle and shooed me out of the room._

_I kissed her and said my quick goodbyes. If I had long ones she would start to wonder. I hope what I was about to do wouldn't hurt her. It was better this way. It was better and I had to make her see that._

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Why?**

**Chapter 22**

BPOV (finally…. LOL)

I watched Edward slip out the door in his un-natural vampire way. Quiet as a small mouse. I had a quick laugh at my errant thought. If there was a mouse in this house Esme would have a fit. I giggled again. It felt good to laugh. I settled down and opened my book back up. My mind drifted too early in the day. The house sold rather quickly and I was glad for it. Edward said it would go quickly but I didn't think it would go that quick. Mind you I had no idea. I had never sold a house nor really moved into one that wasn't in my parents name or the Cullen's which I just did. I turned back to my book. I was reading one of my many read and re-read books again. I knew Edward would scold me for re- reading it again but I like the classic novels. I opened it to the page I had dog eared and started to read again forgetting all thoughts and reasons I was in this spot.

It must have been hours later when I woke to Alice and Esme both trying to wake me from my slumber. Esme had taken my book and marked the page and placed it beside me. They both had grim faces.

I yawned and sat up, blinked and starred at them. "What is going on? You two look…."

"Bella we have…" Esme started as I yawned again.

"Where is Edward? He is the one who usually wakes me, or lets me sleep till I wake myself."

"He didn't come back with Carlisle…" Alice said quietly. "I didn't see it coming Bella. It was too late. My vision was too late."

"What do you mean he didn't come back?" I sat up ram rod straight and looked both of them in the eyes. _Where was he?_ He knew I was waiting for him.

"Bella they ran into some Nomads. Edward was protecting your scent because he had it all over him. He didn't want a repeat of last time. There was a fight. Carlisle was too late. The other vampire killed Edward." Alice said quietly.

"What…."

_No……_

_That can't be right. Edward always looked out for himself._ He killed Victoria. _How could he be killed?_ "No your wrong. He's coming back. He's coming home. He has to come home." I stood up before collapsing on the bedroom floor in a fit of tears. _No, he had to come home to me. He had to. He….._ "He promised never to leave me again….." I sobbed out. "He promised me. He promised…" This couldn't be happening. I had to be dreaming. _Wake up Bella, wake up from this nightmare._ I tried pinching myself a second later. Alice was watching me. I could feel her eyes on me. I looked up to her face through my tear filled eyes. She was somber. Esme's face was the same. If they could cry I'm sure they probably would be.

"Why?" I asked as I gasped my sobs. I curled my knees under me and started rocking. Rocking was good. Soothing. Edward used to rock me.

_Oh my god….._

I wouldn't do this again. I promised myself. I promised I wouldn't do it again.

"_No…. You can't leave me….. You can't….. No……No….._"

I don't remember anything past that point. I don't remember being placed on the bed, having food, having my clothes changed. I was in a daze. It was like I was in-between planes of reality. I was here nor there. I stopped crying shortly afterwards and I just rocked. But I had started crying again. All day I rocked. Not paying attention to anything, starring at the wall or nothing at all. I was in this state because of him. He left me a second time. This time my sub conscience knew he wasn't coming back. I knew it but my heart didn't want to believe it. He wasn't going to come back for me. He wouldn't change me. He wouldn't kiss me or love and caress me like he had. I was destined to be alone.

_I was alone….._

My memories played in my head over and over again. I needed to touch him. Feel his face close to mine. I needed him. I wanted only him.

I sat and cried for days before Alice had forced food into me and changed my clothes. It was another 2 when I stopped crying entirely. I didn't have any more tears in me to cry. I vaguely remember her changing me into clothes I didn't want to be in. They were black. Death was black. Black was the meaning of my life with out Edward. I was nothing without him. The floor came faster than I thought as I fell to my knees for the umpteenth time. I felt gentle but firm fingers pull me back up. I was face to face with Alice and Jasper.

Jasper took my arm and led me towards the door. _Wait….we were leaving?_ I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to go anywhere. I wanted to stay in this room. I wasn't leaving him. He was going to come back I had finally told myself. He was on an extended hunting trip. I had to tell my heart something to tide it over till he came back. He was coming back, he had to.

Jasper put me into the car and Alice got in beside me. _Where were they taking me_? I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with Edward. Somebody had to wait for him to return. I started rocking again. I hummed the tune that I so often heard him hum. It wasn't working. I wasn't calm. I wasn't falling asleep. I don't think I slept in days. If I closed my eyes I would miss if he came home.

I must have blacked out. I must have closed my eyes. They betrayed my order to stay awake. It must have been for just a minute. _Did he come back? Where was I now?_ I glanced around when I spotted it. _A coffin….raw earth….flowers….. No……_

_No….._

_I couldn't do this…._

_Not so soon after….._

I let out a sob as I watched as he was lowered into the ground. I felt lost, withdrawn, not worth of being in his presence. Even in death. I was ready on the other hand to yell, scream and shout to the world. To anyone who would listen. Anyone to answer my simple question. _Why?_

I curled into the arms that held me in place as the casket reached its final destination. The tears flowing freely now. _Why? Why did it have to be you? Anyone else but you_. I was struggling to go forward. I was ready to fling myself in with the casket, to be buried with him forever. We had too short of time together.

Roses were dropped into the depth that held the casket. I didn't dare move against the arms that held me in place until he released me from his grasp. I rushed forward and dropped the arm load of flowers, each one with a note attached. _For the after life_ I had told myself. I didn't trust myself to come back to the strong arms that held me before so when I felt them tug me back to my chair I moved with his touch.

I watched through the tears the handful of dirt that was thrown, the final prayer said. The finality of it dawning on me. Life. His life. The closing of his life, the final farewell. Everyone rose to leave, not wanting to linger. I stayed. I stayed in my chair as the rain started turned to a pour. The heavens crying as I was crying.

_He will get wet_ I screamed at everyone that had remained for a few moments. _He will get wet. Did you not hear me? He will get wet. He will get wet._ No body was listening. I was alone. I was alone in this world now. I wouldn't have anyone to care for me like he did. _Why?_

"Bella, come on you need to get out of the rain."

I felt his strong arms grasp my shoulders, bringing me to my feet. They were making me leave him. I didn't want to leave him. Not yet. _He wasn't safe by himself_. Some one had to stay. _I wanted to stay_. I fought against the arms but lost. They pulled me away from the spot I'd remember. The person I'd remember indefinitely. Through the tears I saw an umbrella. I was under a black umbrella. The strong arm pushing me towards the sleek black car that was waiting with the door open. _No I would not go in_. I couldn't leave him. I wasn't ready. I moved to the right slightly to go back only to be stopped and placed into the car with a gentle touch. As soon as the umbrella went down the car took off. I was trapped. I couldn't go back. I couldn't die with him.

I wanted the driver to turn around so I could go back. If they could turn back time, I would wish that too. Just a year and I'd be happy. Realistically it would be perfect but I knew. I knew it would never happen. I felt the strong arms pull me closer. Pull me into his world. He was worried. Worried that I could snap at any time. His touch was tense yet gentle. Worry was evident.

"Just a little bit longer Bella." The voice said. I wasn't registering anybody. I was focused on one person today.

We arrived moments later. The car pulling to a slow stop. Cars lined the area on both sides of the street. The voice I had heard moments ago stepped outside the vehicle and held the umbrella up waiting for me to exit. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to go back. I wanted to see him. I resigned and moved forward taking the hand that was offered to me. I looked back at the car I just exited. _Black_. I knew this type of car. It had a death about it. I turned to face forward as the strong arms caught me as I collapsed. I couldn't do this. I couldn't be the strong one now. I couldn't face anyone else today. I can't be the strong one like you asked. I just wanted to curl up and die.

Jasper took me into the house. I didn't know who else was there to see me. I didn't care. He wasn't coming back. My Edward was gone. Life as I knew it was gone. I didn't have a family.

"Bella please stop. You will be okay. We will always be here for you." Jasper said as he laid me down.

"_He's gone…. He's not coming back….. He's gone….. He's not coming back…._" I repeated over and over. Jasper was trying to change my emotions. I wouldn't let him. I curled my legs under me again and started rocking again.

I wasn't paying attention to the conversation Alice was having with Jasper. I didn't care. They could be talking about the moon, and I didn't care. There was somebody else there. I couldn't see them. They were hidden. The shadows had come out. I finally laid my head down and my eyes closed. He didn't come. I didn't see him. It wasn't like before. He left me behind. I tried to drown out the conversation going on but bits and pieces were coming through.

"She's not going to snap out of this. It was too much too soon."

"I couldn't change her emotions. She tossed me aside and blocked me. I don't know how, but she did."

"She will snap out of it tonight. Alice prepare for the next stage okay."

_That voice….._

_That voice…._ That familiar god like voice. How I could listen to it every day. _How could I not see this person? How did I know this person?_ I needed to hear that voice. It was familiar. It was home. The voice of my home. Home was……. _Edward_.

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**Wow it's been a while. I know I know. I'm sorry. My computer crashed. Well sort of. The hard drive fan decided it was going to clunk out and then my computer wouldn't boot up. So we thought it was the hard drive. I hadn't backed anything up. It is a good thing I keep all my chapters on the secondary drive because I would have screamed bloody blue murder if I lost them. So thank god that did happen. We took it to be repaired and the guy turned it on and it started with no boot problems. I could have screamed. I went almost 2 whole weeks with out my computer. It happened New Years Eve. So I was off to a great start in 2010. Now I'm all better.**

**I love my computer, I love my computer, I love my computer!!!!**

**Can't you tell ---- I love my computer!**

**If you haven't read Truth go read it--- It is 9200 words for the first chapter but it is all human and the first chapter is in Edwards's eyes. I like it and it was begging to come out and be born. Please read and review that one too!**

**Please read and review. Let me know what you think!**

**~munchkin1978~**


	24. Chapter 23

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Sorry everyone I left all of you with a cliffy. I had to do it sometime. I don't think I had one in this story yet. I am going to try to finish this story off today. Please don't hate me for the last chapter. I have a method to my madness. This chapter is a little easier on you.**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and there is lemony goodness in this one LOL. **

**Here is the last little bit from the previous chapter.**

_I wasn't paying attention to the conversation Alice was having with Jasper. I didn't care. They could be talking about the moon, and I didn't care. There was somebody else there. I couldn't see them. They were hidden. The shadows had come out. I finally laid my head down and my eyes closed. He didn't come. I didn't see him. It wasn't like before. He left me behind. I tried to drown out the conversation going on but bits and pieces were coming through._

"_She's not going to snap out of this. It was too much too soon."_

"_I couldn't change her emotions. She tossed me aside and blocked me. I don't know how, but she did."_

"_She will snap out of it tonight. Alice prepare for the next stage okay."_

_That voice….._

_That voice…. That familiar god like voice. How I could listen to it every day. How could I not see this person? How did I know this person? I needed to hear that voice. It was familiar. It was home. The voice of my home. Home was……. Edward._

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Why?**

**Chapter 23**

BPOV (still…. LOL)

My eyes flew open as they searched the room I was in. _His room. Our room_. I looked for the voice… I saw Alice and Jasper leave. They left me with the shadow. The moving shadow with the familiar voice.

I starred as the figure detached itself from the darkness. Pale and perfect. Not a bronze hair out of place. Golden eyes made from liquid. The shadow figure moved towards the bed and stopped in front of me. I looked at him as he was revealed to me.

_Edward….._

"_Edward….._" I gushed out in a barely audible sound.

I closed my eyes and passed out.

I woke wrapped in a blanket. My hair pulled back from my face. I didn't want to open my eyes. I knew where I was and that I was going cuckoo because he was gone again. _Open your eyes Bella_ the little voice inside me said. _Open your eyes the shadow wants to see you._

_The shadow…._

_Edward…._

I bolted up from where I was and was rigid as a flat board. My eyes flew open and I searched the room for the shadow. Every movement my eyes caught until it lay upon what I wanted to see. The darkness jumped out at me. There is where the shadow was.

_The shadow was there….._

_Edward was there…._

Edward was the shadow. He stood at the end of the bed not saying a word or moving. I watched him as he was watching me. He was waiting for me to make the first move. I pulled my feet under me making the blankets fall away. I think I was crazy for wanting to touch a shadow. For wanting the shadow to hold me close, to kiss me and tell me I was not crazy. I waited a few more moments tormenting myself. I was not crazy.

I'd had enough of this. I moved crawling across the bed. Fears forgotten I waited at the end for just a moment before I moved, closing the distance off. I sat on my knees and leaned over the edge of the bed till I was nose to nose with the shadow. I moved in and kissed him. Hoping that I wasn't crazy and not seeing what I was seeing I was half expecting to fall off the end of the bed. But I didn't fall. The shadow wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. I was drawn into the darkness and I wasn't going to be letting go. I pressed myself into that darkness not caring if I slipped over the edge. I should have kept an arms length but I didn't care.

The shadow moved me across the bed as he kissed me deeper and deeper. I pulled at my clothes. They were getting in the way. I wanted to feel it closer. I wanted it to be draped across me. I wanted the shadow to love me, like I knew it did. I moved with it as clothes were tossed aside. Then I got my wish. The shadow moved across my now naked body placing heat filled kisses across my stomach and chest only to return to my mouth. I kissed it as it felt real. The shadow felt as real….as real as the real thing. I didn't want to wait any longer. I pulled it down towards me inviting it into me. I didn't have to wait long as it obliged my every move. I moved one way and it moved with me. It was like we were dancing a special dance just for us. Hot and cold together melting away into each other.

Time was all I had. I had more time in the world than anyone else right now. I could have thought of anything or anyone but my mind settled on one person.

_Edward._

I felt the blanket wrap around me and the shadow move to stay beside me, as I felt the movement in the bed. It pulled the loose strands of hair as it breathed to my ear like a real human would.

"I told you to trust me. I'm not going to leave you Isabella Swan…." I felt the cold breath on my ear. The sweet icy breath that he branded. "I'm yours forever."

My eyes flew open again. I gasped in air and blew it out just as fast. My mind was racing. I thought moments ago I was dreaming. I hadn't fallen off the bed but it was real.

"_Edward…_." I gasped out again.

I turned over getting tangled in the blanket. He pulled the blanket down from around my face and pulled the loose hairs away.

"I'm not leaving you Bella. I made a promise to you."

I watched him talk. Like an angel would talk. My eyes were wide. Not frightened nor worried just in shock. I had to be dreaming. I had heard him that day when James had bit me. I had slipped out of reality that day. I watched him as he blinked and caressed my cheek with his hand. His cold, yet soft hand. I had to be dreaming. I had to be.

"You're not dreaming love. I am not leaving you. It was…."

I suddenly snapped out of my state. I sat up and realized that Edward was laying beside me half clothed wit me in a blanket.

"You left." I spat out.

"I didn't really leave. I was in the house the whole time. I had to do it as part of the plan."

My eyes were shrinking back to their normal size but getting smaller. They were filling with anger.

"You left me again." I started to get up.

"It was part of the plan, love."

My mind raced. _What plan? What was he talking about?_ Then it clicked. Just moments ago he told me trust. "Trust…."

"Yes Bella. I asked you to trust me. Do you remember? I asked you to trust me. I needed your reaction. The reaction you had is going to help with the next part of the plan."

I started to connect the dots from the selling of the house to him supposedly being killed. I should be mad. I should be angry, well beyond angry. I was still in shock. I didn't know what to say. I was trying to formulate a response. Something that was full of what I was feeling or should be feeling. It came out before I even knew it had.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I never meant to keep it from you Bella. I needed your reaction. The next part involves you." He paused watching me his eyes darkening for the moment. "And your human death…."

_What? Wait…what did he just say? Human death…. My human death_.

"You have to die of a broken heart. You're not really going to die Bella. We are just going to show the wolves that you have died. Very similar to Romeo and …."

"Juliet." I said out loud.

Romeo and Juliet. He was thinking of Romeo and Juliet. He was watching as my mind was processing what he had just said. He had to die to get the reaction for a broken heart. Then I had to die of a broken heart. All so we could leave without the wolves' knowledge. That way I could….. _Oh…. Oh….._ _All this was for…._

"You're going to change me."

He reached for my arm. I didn't shrink back like I should when someone was upset and angry. His touch was gentle. I loved his touch. I wanted his touch. "I am going to change you Bella. I realized that you didn't want to be anywhere else but with me. You didn't want to die alone like Charlie. I don't want to be alone either. I don't want to live without you there every single day for forever."

My anger dissipated in that split moment. It was gone. It wasn't going to come back out. My eyes watered instead.

"Is that a …"

"In a way yes." He paused. "I do want to marry you Bella."

I didn't have to think it over. I knew my mind would. But my mouth was talking before my mind had caught up. "I accept."

Edward the shadow who was really actually Edward moved from the bed to the closet. He came back out with a box. He opened it up and inside was two rings intertwined into one.

"One was the ring Charlie gave to me for you. The other was my mothers. I combined the two. Past, present and future."

_Oh my…._

"It's beautiful." I took the ring out and he took it from me and placed it on my finger. I sat up again as an errant thought ran through my head. "Wait if I wear it now won't they notice?"

"I don't think so. I think they will by pass it."

I heard a knock and Edward spoke out. "Give Bella a moment Alice. She'll be right out."

I got up from the bed and dressed in the clothes I had worn before Alice had dressed me for the funeral. Alice couldn't wait so she entered as Edward was doing up the last button on his shirt.

"I don't want to know how you two made up or how you told her you were really alive. I told you from the start it was a bad idea." Alice started in on Edward.

"Alice it's okay. I'm okay with what he did. He explained it." I was still going over some of the finer details but the anger was gone.

"Oh..." She paused for a moment. "Well I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. If I had a beating heart it would have broken watching you the way you were."

"Thanks Alice. Thank you for looking after me. I hope I wasn't too much trouble."

"Jasper had tried to calm you on several occasions but he couldn't. You just pushed his gift away. What did you do?"

"I don't remember. I was kind of out of it."

"Oh… Well I am glad you're okay and back to normal. Now let's see that ring?"

"Alice you knew I would be okay with all this didn't you?"

"I saw it about an hour ago. I also happened to block out what had just transpired but I got the after part just right."

"Thanks." I was glad on one part that she blocked out the shadow sex. I'm not sure I wanted to know what I looked like at that point.

"So now we have to plan your death and your wedding."

I looked at Edward he was watching us and reading thoughts. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Everyone is waiting downstairs for us." He paused. "They want to know if you're okay. You apparently gave them quite a scare with the state you were in. They almost had to get me to step in."

I shook my head. I didn't know what to think. I wasn't mad. I wasn't upset anymore. I trusted Edward. Now more than ever. Now I knew what was going to happen to some degree. _Could I play the part of a broken hearted girlfriend? Could I do this with him in the same room?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Well what did you think? **

**Well I hope I am in the good books again!**

**I was all over the place with this chapter when I was writing it. I think it came out okay. I am planning on finishing typing this out today. I am going to work on Truth today too if I can. **

**I have been reading the Vampire Diaries. Some similarity but totally different story. I am also reading the Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare. It is very good and very highly praised by Stephenie Meyer. On the box cover she even says she is spending the weekend with Jace over Edward and Jacob. I am on the second book City of Ashes.**

**If you haven't read Truth go read it--- It is 9200 words for the first chapter but it is all human and the first chapter is in Edwards's eyes. I like it and it was begging to come out and be born. Please read and review that one too!**

**Please read and review. Let me know what you think!**

**~munchkin1978~**


	25. Chapter 24

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**This is the last chapter in Edwards POV. Hope you like it. There is a little more insight in this chapter I hope.**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and there is lemony goodness in this one LOL. **

**Here is the last little bit from the previous chapter.**

"_I saw it about an hour ago. I also happened to block out what had just transpired but I got the after part just right."_

"_Thanks." I was glad on one part that she blocked out the shadow sex. I'm not sure I wanted to know what I looked like at that point._

"_So now we have to plan your death and your wedding."_

_I looked at Edward he was watching us and reading thoughts. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Everyone is waiting downstairs for us." He paused. "They want to know if you're okay. You apparently gave them quite a scare with the state you were in. They almost had to get me to step in."_

_I shook my head. I didn't know what to think. I wasn't mad. I wasn't upset anymore. I trusted Edward. Now more than ever. Now I knew what was going to happen to some degree. Could I play the part of a broken hearted girlfriend? Could I do this with him in the same room?_

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Why?**

**Chapter 24**

EPOV

I watched as Jasper helped Bella to the bed. Alice took her shoes and dropped them on the floor. Jasper was trying to calm her when she blurted out what she had been holding inside.

"He's gone. He's not coming back. He's gone. He's not coming back."

I watched Bella. She was almost catatonic. She had been like this for days now. Since Alice had told her. I hated it, absolutely hated to do this to her but the reaction she was having was perfect. The wolves stayed on the out skirts of the funeral watching as my casket was lowered and they watched Bella react. Sam was dying to come and help her. Jacob was restrained. He was swearing up and down he was the best person for Bella. But she returned with Jasper and Alice. She hadn't noticed the wolves.

"She's not going to snap out of this. It is too much." Alice said to me breaking me from my thoughts of the previous hour's events.

"I couldn't change her emotions. She tossed me aside and blocked me. I don't know how, but she did."

"She will snap out of it tonight. Alice prepare for the next stage okay." I said to both of them.

I had stayed in the shadows. Not wanting to reveal myself yet to Bella. It was cruel to be in this house and not go to her but it had to be done. I had to have the reaction seen by the wolves' if this plan was going to work. So far it was. I watched as Alice and Jasper left the room closing the door behind them.

I stood for a few moments more in the shadows before I stepped out from them. I walked to the edge of the bed so she could see me as being real. I didn't move. I just let her digest what she was seeing.

"_Edward…_" She gasped out from her mouth. A normal human would not have heard it but I wasn't a human. I was still immortal and my hearing was excellent. I watched as she blacked out and I caught her as she fell. I wrapped her in the blankets on the bed as she felt chilled already. That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for but at least she didn't go ballistic.

I would wait. I would wait till she was awake and able to digest what had happened. I wasn't going to let her stay like this much more. She deserved better. I pulled her hair away from her face as she slept.

When her heart beat picked up I knew she was awake I could tell she was contemplating opening her eyes. I was still standing at the end of the bed watching her as she bolted upright, the blanket falling down to the bed. I waited for her to make the next move. I didn't want to alarm her. I wanted to show her I was real. What she did next surprised me. She crawled across the bed stopping in front of me. She watched me for a moment and then kissed me.

I was caught off guard for a moment but that moment was gone and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back. She was pulling me closer. Closer than I should have been but there was an urgency in her kisses. Her eyes shone with tears but they didn't fall. _Had she forgiven me so easily for deceiving her about dying?_

I kissed her back not wanting to let her go. I had missed spending time with her, holding her and talking to her. I moved her gently across the bed laying her down in the process. I would have stopped if she had relented but she didn't. She was pulling at her clothes, pulling me closer and closer till our skin met. Heat echoed off my body as she touched it with her flaming skin. I kissed her now naked body down her chest across her stomach. Heat coming from my lips as if it were a shadow across her skin. I kissed back up her body and she arched into my every kiss. I returned to her waiting mouth as she pulled me closer. She wanted this. I was only all too happy to oblige. She moved one way and I moved with her. She didn't cry out in pain, she cried out in pleasure as we were dancing in the blankets. I was not much farther behind when I collapsed beside her. I wrapped the blanket around her and pulled the loose strands of hair behind her ear. I slipped on my clothes before I blew a single cool breath over her ear and spoke to her finally.

"I told you to trust me. I am not going to leave you Isabella Swan." I paused waiting to see if she reacted. "I'm yours forever."

I watched as her eyes flew open and she pulled in a single breath only to blow it back out. Then I heard her say it. "_Edward…_" She turned over too quickly, having one of her clumsy moments I was waiting weeks for. She got all tangled up in the blankets. I pulled them away from her face along with the loose hairs and I spoke to her again.

"I'm not leaving you Bella. I made a promise to you."

I reached out and touched her cheek, showing her she wasn't dreaming. I knew she was thinking it. I could see the expression on her face.

"You're not dreaming love. I am not leaving you. It was…." Her emotions changed rapidly. I paused not bothering to continue. She bolted up and spoke out loud.

"You left." She spat out. Her anger was setting in.

"I didn't really leave. I was in the house the whole time. I had to do it as part of the plan."

Her eyes weren't the wide shocked eyes anymore. They were filling with hate and anger. The same eyes she had when she returned home. "You left me again." She had started to get up after that statement.

"It was part of the plan, love." I sat up on my elbow and watched her. The reactions she was having was fascinating but they were changing so quickly even I needed a moment to catch up to where she was.

"Trust…." She said quietly.

"Yes Bella. I asked you to trust me. Do you remember? I asked you to trust me. I needed your reaction. The reaction you had is going to help with the next part of the plan."

I waited. It was only a minute before a response from her came again.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I never meant to keep it from you Bella. I needed your reaction. The next part involves you." I paused, my eyes getting darker as the thought crossed my head. It was settled and decided. I wasn't going to change my mind. "And your human death…." I paused again to wait. _Was this too much for her to handle right now?_ Her face told me to keep going. She was catching up and keeping up with each comment. "You have to die of a broken heart. You're not really going to die Bella. We are just going to show the wolves that you have died. Very similar to Romeo and …."

"Juliet." She said out loud. It took her a moment to realize that we were talking about her immortality. "You're going to change me."

I reached for her arm. She didn't shrink back like she should have when someone was upset and angry. I kept my touch simple and gentle. I loved to feel her skin. She was my equal and my partner for life. I wanted no one else. "I am going to change you Bella. I realized that you didn't want to be anywhere else but with me. You didn't want to die alone like Charlie. I don't want to be alone either. I don't want to live without you there every single day for forever."

"Is that a …"

"In a way yes." I paused. "I do want to marry you Bella."

"I accept."

As she said her acceptance I watched her eyes. They were bright, they held no anger. I moved from the bed before she could blink even twice. I had while she slept a few days ago fastened the two rings I had for her. Her grandmothers and my mothers. I quickly opened the box and closed it back. It was still nestled inside waiting for Bella. I came back out and sat on the bed with her and opened the box again. I watched as her eyes go from bright to curious and a smile from ear to ear.

"One was the ring Charlie gave to me for you. The other was my mothers. I combined the two. Past, present and future."

"It's beautiful." I watched her take the ring from its cushion and I gently took it from her placing it on her finger. She sat upright again before she spoke out loud. "Wait if I wear it now won't they notice?"

"I don't think so. I think they will by pass it."

'_Edward can I come in? Is Bella okay?'_ I listened as Alice knocked.

"Give Bella a moment Alice. She'll be right out." I said out loud after the knock.

I watched Bella get off the bed and dress in the clothes that Alice had taken off of her to dress her in the funeral clothes. I got up and pulled my shirt on doing up the buttons. I heard Alice come in as I was finishing the last button.

"I don't want to know how you two made up or how you told her you were really alive. I told you from the start it was a bad idea." Alice started in on me. She never really agreed to do it my way. I was set in it. I did deserve her wrath but I knew she wouldn't take it far with Bella here.

"Alice it's okay. I'm okay with what he did. He explained it."

"Oh..." She paused for a moment. "Well I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. If I had a beating heart it would have broken watching you the way you were." That was a true statement. Alice hated seeing her best friend that way. She hated when anyone was that way.

"Thanks Alice. Thank you for looking after me. I hope I wasn't too much trouble."

"Jasper had tried to calm you on several occasions but he couldn't. You just pushed his gift away. What did you do?" I would love to know that as well I thought to myself. No one can block out Jasper's emotion changes that is human.

"I don't remember. I was kind of out of it."

"Oh… Well I am glad you're okay and back to normal. Now let's see that ring?"

"Alice you knew I would be okay with all this didn't you?"

"I saw it about an hour ago. I also happened to block out what had just transpired but I got the after part just right."

"Thanks."

I was trying to pay attention to Alice and Bella but Esme's thoughts were clear and ringing out in my head. _'Is Bella okay Edward? Bring her down. We'd like to see her.'_

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Everyone is waiting downstairs for us." I paused watching the two of them watch me. "They want to know if you're okay. You apparently gave them quite a scare with the state you were in. They almost had to get me to step in."

Bella was still processing what she needed to do now. I just hoped she would be able to pull this off as well as today went. If not this plan would fall down around our feet.

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**So another chapter. This one had more of the lemon from the last chapter. Hope you liked it. Please read and review. I would love to get over 100 reviews for this story. It is getting there. I fear I have lost some of my readers with chapter 23. I kind of confused a lot of people. I told you there was a method to my madness. Hope some of you come back and read the remainder of the story.**

**One more chapter and the epilogue people!!!**

**I have been reading the Vampire Diaries. Some similarity but totally different story. I am also reading the Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare. It is very good and very highly praised by Stephenie Meyer. On the box cover she even says she is spending the weekend with Jace over Edward and Jacob. I am on the second book City of Ashes.**

**If you haven't read Truth go read it--- It is 9200 words for the first chapter but it is all human and the first chapter is in Edwards's eyes. I like it and it was begging to come out and be born. Please read and review that one too!**

**Please read and review. Let me know what you think!**

**~munchkin1978~**


	26. Chapter 25

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**Okay so this is the last chapter in EPOV. I am going to wait and do the epilogue possibly tomorrow. We will see. Maybe on Sunday. I am kid less today so I got a lot done. **

**Enjoy!**

**I will try and post a play list on the bottom of the epilogue that way if you read it again you have the songs to match.**

**Here is the last little bit from the previous chapter.**

"_I saw it about an hour ago. I also happened to block out what had just transpired but I got the after part just right."_

"_Thanks."_

_I was trying to pay attention to Alice and Bella but Esme's thoughts were clear and ringing out in my head. 'Is Bella okay Edward? Bring her down. We'd like to see her.'_

"_Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Everyone is waiting downstairs for us." I paused watching the two of them watch me. "They want to know if you're okay. You apparently gave them quite a scare with the state you were in. They almost had to get me to step in."_

_Bella was still processing what she needed to do now. I just hoped she would be able to pull this off as well as today went. If not this plan would fall down around our feet._

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Why?**

**Chapter 25**

EPOV

I took Bella down stairs as Alice followed. Esme hugged Bella upon stepping down off the last step and congratulations went out to a plan well executed. Then they noticed the ring. More congrats were issued as we moved from one room to the next. Now all we had to do is settle back down and then put part two of the plan into action.

That night Bella tried to stay up with us to talk about the next part of the plan. By midnight she was falling asleep. I took her up and she was asleep as her head hit the pillow. I would let her sleep for a while before I returned down stairs. I watched her sleep peacefully. It was better than the thrashing about and the wide eyed rocking she had been doing the previous nights. I hated seeing her like that but it all worked out in the end. I wondered if that was how she was when I left the first time. Charlie never really told me and I never asked. I made sure Bella was sound asleep before I returned down stairs. Everyone had moved to the dinning room table. It was only used for meetings like this one. When ever we had something to discuss. I took my place and Carlisle continued.

"Will Bella be able to do her part before she supposedly dies?"

"Yes. If I have to coach her, I will."

"Good. How long will this have to go on?"

"Well first where is it we are going next Carlisle?" I hadn't picked up anything from his thoughts. I didn't think he had made a decision.

"I think we should head to Alaska. Esme just purchased a new home there and the Denali's are there to help with if there is after math."

_Wonderful…._

Tanya was in Alaska. Tanya would cause trouble if she didn't have me. I don't know what she would do if I was so close. I guess I'd deal with it eventually. "Fine Carlisle… How long do we have to go?"

"We have a month but if Bella is in the state she was then we may want to go soon."

"Okay… Let's make it three weeks instead of the two. She will have to be out in the public. Also the wolves have to see her. I know they were at the funeral. I could smell them. They stayed in the trees and watched. They believed that I had been killed."

"Why do we have to do all this? Why not just leave?" Rosalie asked.

"Jacob Black will follow her and now that Edward wants to change her."

"Does Bella want that?" She asked interrupting.

"Yes Rose she does." I told her. "It was her decision. Not just mine. I didn't want to change her at first. She has wanted this from the prom all those years ago." I had finally told them what she wanted from that night. No one else had known what Bella and I had the impasse on. I had kept pretty much everything about Bella to my self with exception to Carlisle and what ever Alice found out from her visions.

We hashed out the details and made the plan for three weeks from now. Three weeks from now the death of my love would happen. I would keep her with me. We would watch. Carlisle was going to look for a way she could be in the hospital when the death happens. The more it is witnessed the better the wolves will accept it. I had to make sure Bella understands that Forks is going to be off limits until the wolves are gone.

Plans were set in motion at the hospital. Carlisle had set up an appointment with a psychologist. It just so happened that Emily was at the hospital that day. While Bella was waiting for the appointment she had tried to talk to her. Bella played her part well from what Carlisle said. Emily was convinced. From what he said afterwards the plan was going perfectly. Emily had called Sam, and from the conversation he had heard she was worried about Bella. She had asked Carlisle when she was going to be done. The commotion that followed was Emily's confirmation something was really wrong.

The pack was at the hospital within hours. Bella was playing her part extremely well. Better than I had explained or even hoped for.

Once the pack had seen her then it was confirmed that she would stay in the hospital for a few days. I was never seen by anyone but Bella at night. I took her from the hospital one night to break her out for a few hours. She was happy to back with me and not in the hospital seeing me.

"Edward I can't do this much more. The pack is coming everyday. Jacob comes every day."

"I know. I can smell them when I come. One more day okay. Carlisle is going to give you a sleeping drug that will slow your heart beat to a minimum. It will show you as dying to the wolves."

"Will it be safe for me to take since I do not really need to take a sleeping drug?"

"Yes. I don't want you to worry okay. Tomorrow I will be in the hospital. In the morgue waiting for you. I don't want to leave you there for any length of time by yourself." It will be just like Romeo and Juliet Bella you will see.

She nodded and was agreeing with me. She didn't know the medical field. I and Carlisle were her connections to it. I had to get her back to the hospital without being seen by anyone. The windows didn't open and I had to listen for the nurse's station. Gabrielle was in a patient's room so I snuck Bella back in quickly and just managed to get her into the room before she had come in to check on her. Bella pulled her routine rocking back and forth, eyes wide open. She kept saying _'He's gone. He's gone.'_ To add to the effects.

"Ms. Swan have you slept?" Gabrielle asked like she did every night.

I waited a moment before I heard Carlisle. He came in looked at Bella and told Gabrielle he'd look after Ms. Swan. Once she was gone and out of earshot I came out from my hiding place. Carlisle knew I was there. He probably knew from the time I walked into the hospital.

"That was a close call Edward." He paused. "That can't happen again."

"Is it today Carlisle?" I asked for Bella who was watching me.

"Yes. I have called your mother Bella. She'll be back here today. She will have to witness the death."

"You ready for this Bella?" I asked quietly. I hoped she was ready. I hoped she still wanted this after all we had to go through.

"I'm ready. I've had a lot of time to think this past week. I know what I want, who I want and where I want to be." She smiled as she said it. She was smiling at me. That in return made me smile my crooked smile at her.

"Okay Bella about mid morning these pills will start working. You will start to drift off to sleep. You will be aware of what is happening around you so don't make any major movements okay. If this is going to work you have to lie very still. As if you had died. Your breathing will slow to almost a stop. You will still have air coming in. It will just look like you died."

"I have a question Carlisle. Won't the doctor's check on me?" Bella asked.

"I will just conveniently be here to check up on you while your mother is here." He paused. "I will do the death announcement."

Bella nodded lying back in the bed as Carlisle gave the pills to her so she could start taking when it was time. She was to take them at 8am. No later and he'd be back at 11am. The plan was starting to come together. The final out come would be here today. I would have Bella and then change her.

I gave Bella the wrist crest I had. She clutched it in her hand and the ring sparkled on her finger. I disappeared as 8am came and she took the pills Carlisle gave her. I listened from my hiding spot as Renee came and Carlisle greeted her. He gave her the run down of what was wrong with Bella and that he was looking after her. He explained that she slipped into this state two weeks ago from an accident causing the death of myself. Renee's answer was why didn't Bella call her. She would have come to help her daughter. Carlisle couldn't explain her reasoning. Renee asked how Carlisle was doing with the death and he said he was doing okay as was the Cullen family. I listened as Bella's heart beat was slowing. She was falling asleep now. I smelt the dogs come in and sit with Renee. Jacob Blacks voice ringing out over the rest of them. He went with Renee to see Bella. I couldn't stop him. If I had left my spot then the plan would have back fired. I would be seen by them and they would know I was not dead. I stayed where I was and read the minds of the two visitors. I was watching them watch Bella sleep.

"Carlisle, how come she is not hooked up to a monitor?" Renee asked. It was a valid question but I was hoping it would not come up.

"She is not on medication. She is here only for observation Renee."

"Oh."

Carlisle did his routine checks of vitals and then came to her heart. He made a production of it for Jacob's sake. He pumped her heart gently and got no response. He used an air mask and tried to get her extra air. Bella was not responding. Renee was crying out in sobs that this couldn't be happening. Jacob was saying _'No not Bella"_. Then Carlisle pronounced her death. For someone who worked in the hospital would have thought that this was fishy. To unsuspecting people it actually happened and was believable. I watched Jacob leave to face the rest of the pack. He told them Bella had died while he was there with her mother. Renee was distraught. You could hear her thoughts and sobs with every scream from where I was hiding. If I wasn't watching it in her mind I would have thought she was a mental patient as well.

An hour or so later the wolves left the hospital. An hour after that Renee was contained and was being helped by a few nurses. Renee was lost and was blaming herself for Bella's death. Esme had come to help her and so did Alice. Then they moved Bella. I quickly moved from my hiding spot and headed to the morgue. I made sure no one saw me or heard me. I got there before she arrived. I removed her from the table she was transferred too. I held her in my arms as she opened her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes looked up at me as she blinked away the sleep. She didn't speak. She just watched me.

"Your free my love. You and I will be together forever."

That statement was the best thing for us. We were free, free to be together forever and always.

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**That was the last chapter. I know I kind of cut it off. Sorry.**

**I feel sad that was the last chapter. Now all I have left is the epilogue. That will have to come later. I am getting computer chair butt and I think it is asleep. I have done three chapters for you all today. Truth will have to wait for another day. Maybe tomorrow.**

**I have been reading the Vampire Diaries. Some similarity but totally different story. I am also reading the Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare. It is very good and very highly praised by Stephenie Meyer. On the box cover she even says she is spending the weekend with Jace over Edward and Jacob. I am on the second book City of Ashes.**

**If you haven't read Truth go read it--- It is 9200 words for the first chapter but it is all human and the first chapter is in Edwards's eyes. I like it and it was begging to come out and be born. Please read and review that one too!**

**Please read and review. Let me know what you think!**

**~munchkin1978~**


	27. Epilogue

**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**This is the Epilogue. It is short like the prelude. I hope I did it justice. I will put a play list and hopefully that will help you in what I was doing when I was writing. This story has been done for a long time. I just took a while typing it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Here is the last little bit from the previous chapter.**

_An hour or so later the wolves left the hospital. An hour after that Renee was contained and was being helped by a few nurses. Renee was lost and was blaming herself for Bella's death. Esme had come to help her and so did Alice. Then they moved Bella. I quickly moved from my hiding spot and headed to the morgue. I made sure no one saw me or heard me. I got there before she arrived. I removed her from the table she was transferred too. I held her in my arms as she opened her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes looked up at me as she blinked away the sleep. She didn't speak. She just watched me._

"_Your free my love. You and I will be together forever."_

_That statement was the best thing for us. We were free, free to be together forever and always._

**~munchkin1978**

**

* * *

  
**

**Why?**

**Epilogue**

Edward and I watched as my coffin was placed into the ground. Alice was with Esme and they were trying to console my mother. I waited and watched her fall to the ground on the other side. I watched Jacob do the same thing. The crushing facial features of each of them made me almost re-appear. Both of them had treated me so differently yet very similar. They didn't respect my thoughts and my wishes. They may have wanted what was best but what was best was what I wanted. Never would it be them. I had made peace that I was dying to be with Edward. I knew I could not return to Forks until the wolves had disappeared. I hated to leave my home and the memories I had here but I knew I was going to have my forever, and that I was free to have it.

I pushed the thoughts from my mind as I stopped at the end of the isle. The past was the past. The present was now going to be my future and my future was standing here with me.

"I do..." I said so he could hear me.

"I do… forever." Edward said moments later.

I smiled at him. My bright smile just for him as he placed the ring on my finger. The cheers rang out behind that signaled the Cullen family was now my own. It was my small wedding that they were attending to. Small and perfect with a perfect, happy vampire couple that was free to spend the rest of eternity together.

My skin was as pale as his and my eyes just as golden. The stark white dress made my skin look even more white and pale than it had with the initial change. It had been a year don't you know. In one year I was freed from a mortal life, a life I was ready to leave behind. I was now a sister in a family I had claimed as mine from the start. I was a wife of an immortal. A sister and now a wife. The Cullen's you could say were complete.

"You may kiss your bride…." The priest said to the both of us.

We hadn't taken our eyes off each other. Not since I appeared at the top of the isle and reached the bottom. I didn't wait nor did Edward. It was finally our day. Our day to let loose and not hide in the shadows. We kissed an unbelievable long kiss that the priest had to "ahhm" us from. It was a perfect seal to a perfectly happy life we were starting. If I could have blushed again I probably would have.

"Well Mrs. Cullen where do you want to go now?" The sweet, angelic, handsome guy in the tux said with one of his famous crooked grins.

"Well Mr. Cullen, there is something I'd like to do but you will have to get it out of my mind first." I laughed and smiled at my family as I tore my eyes away from my new husband and forever. They pulled us down the isle and out into the darkness as we spilled through the doors.

"Mrs. Cullen…. You have very bad thoughts…." Edward said coming up behind me as I giggled. He held me close. I half expected my heart to leap from my chest at his touch but it was the past. I was immortal.

"Is that so…. What do you plan on doing about it?" I asked batting my eyes. I knew he could hear my eyes opening and closing as each word was spoken.

I picked up the edge of my dress and showed him some leg before reaching the limo that was waiting for us. I wanted to tease but I didn't have the heart to do it. I didn't have a beating heart but that didn't stop me. He came at me and playfully bit my neck in the same spot where he had before. I tossed my head back and turned myself to him before getting in.

"Forever Mr. Cullen?"

"Forever Mrs. Cullen."

I smiled at him. The same bright smile that hadn't left my face from the "I do's" that were spoken minutes before. My eyes were liquid gold as were his. He took me in his arms and I kissed him. Forever it would be……

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**I am sad. This is the last part of this story. It was one that actually hit home a little bit sooner than I would have thought. I was in the middle of typing it out and my friend lost her dad in the matter of a few weeks from a cancer that was unknown to him. So I had to stop typing for a while. I know you know who you are my friend and my heart will always be with you for that time. I know your healing and if I could change things I would just for you!**

**All thoughts would be much appreciated. I was hoping to have over 100 comments but that is not to be the case.**

**If you haven't read Truth go read it--- It is 9200 words for the first chapter but it is all human and the first chapter is in Edwards's eyes. I like it and it was begging to come out and be born. Please read and review that one too!**

**Please read and review. Let me know what you think!**

**~munchkin1978~**

**

* * *

  
**

**Play list for Why?**

**My Immortal- prelude (the only song I listened to writing that)**

**Other songs are in various orders.**

**I don't Care- Apocalyptica**

**Hope vol. 2 – Apocalyptica**

**Bittersweet- Apocalyptica**

**Never Alone- Barlow Girl**

**Porcelain Heart- Barlow Girl**

**That was us- Alexz Johnson (Instant Star)**

**Don't you Dare- Alexz Johnson (Instant Star)**

**Anthem of the Angels- Breaking Benjamin**

**Everything- Lifehouse**

**World so Cold- Three days Grace**

**Last to know- Three days Grace**

**Oblivion- 30 seconds to Mars**

**Yesterday- 30 seconds to Mars**

**There is probably more but my Ipod did crash while I was typing- I had to recover a lot of it.**


End file.
